The Chosen Lady
by ZeeAll
Summary: pertemuan kembali membawa kehidupan kyuhyun sang reporter freelance sedikit demi sedikit berubah, skandal dengan sang menteri dan pernikahan, masa lalu yang kembali hadir, nyawa yang masuk ranah permainan, dan keyakinan bahwa cinta hanya membuatnya hancur. akankah segalanya terselesaikan? kihyun GS romance
1. Chapter 1

**The Chosen Lady**

**Third or second Autumn?**

cho kyuhyun as cho kyuhyun 23 tahun

Kim ki bum as kim ki bum 25 tahun

Lee hyukjae as lee eunhyuk 24 tahun

Kim heechul as kim heechul 27 tahun

Rating: T berjalan sesuai alur

Genre: romance, action, humor. Maksa ngasi genre humor

Summary: kyuhyun seorang gadis biasa dan sederhana yang hanya bekerja sebagai reporter lepas sebuah program berita seolah tertimpa durian runtuh harus menikah dengan seorang super power di Korea atas dasar kesialan karena wajah bodohnya tidak sengaja tertangkap kamera teman sejawatnya dalam posisi yang dapat menimbulkan kesalahpahaman, bagaimana upaya kyuhyun menyelamatkan dirinya dari skandal yang mengikutinya?

**Well guys, ff Baru yang lagi nyoba peruntungan pembaca, gue sebenernya ga begitu bagus dalam tulis menulis, tapi entah knapa gue pengen nulis kihyun , pasangan yg lagi anget-angetnya. Ff ini terinspirasi dari drama prime minister and I, cuman ceritanya gue yg mikir ko, jdi jangan berharap isinya sama kaya dramanya yaaaa, well langsung deh yaaa keep review ya browwww .oh iya sorry kalo basa inggris gue paspasan gue biasa pake bahasa kalbu.**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zeezone

Drrt drrrt drrrt... Drrt drrt drrt

Bunyi getar handphone menyambut pagi dengan menyebalkan, mengganggu tidur cantik seonggok buntalan selimut tebal berwarna biru yang tergelung di atas ranjang kecil di sebuah kamar yang ukurannya kecil disebuah apartemen yang murah Dan tentunya kecil. Getaran itu masih terus berlanjut membuat sang buntalan mengeluarkan sebuah tangan putih dengan jari yang cantik Dan lentik mencari pembawa keributan pada ketenangan hidupnya. Dengan mata yang masih rapat tertutup, pemilik handphone yang jelas bukan keluaran Baru alias produk lama itu mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa melihat id pemanggil.

"Yeobos..."

"Yaakkk cho kyuhyun dimana kau?"

"Bosseyo. Yak siapa kau membentakku sepagi ini hah?"

"Cho kau benar-benar, bagaimana bisa kau membentak atasanmu hah, lalu pagi kau bilang, apakau sebegitu bodohnya sampai tidak bisa membedakan pagi Dan siang HAH?"

Seketika buntalan selimut itu berubah menjadi seorang gadis dengan rambut coklatnya yang tertata sangat tidak rapih membelalakan matanya melihat id penelpon dan angka pada jam weaker berbentuk kelinci yang imut tapi Sekarang sangat tidak imut baginya, wajah gadis bermarga cho itu berubah masam dengan bulir keringat berjatuhan.

_Sial, kelinci bodoh kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku? Sekarang aku benar-benar mati, tamatlah. _

Batinnya menyalahkan jam karena suara alarm sangat amat kecil itu. Gadis cho itu menarik napas panjang menenangkan diri sebelum kembali berbicara dengan si penelpon.

"Eunhyuk eonni jeoseonghaeyo, aku akan bersiap lokasi press conference, nee.. Aku kelelahan karena semalam..."

"Cukup cho aku tidal butuh alasan, ada atau tidak ada dirimu di kantorku tidak ada bedanya bagiku, ehmm well kyuhyun-ah aku sepertinya harus member..."

"Eonni to long jangang berhentikan aku, aku tidak tahu lagi kemana harus mecari pekerjaan selain di kantormu eonni, jebal.. Onegaishimasu eunhyukkie hime sama." Suara kyuhyun terdengar lirih menahan tangis sambil menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya memohon.

"Yak siapa bilang aku memberhentikanmu hah? Makanya jangan memotong pembicaraan orang cho kyuhyun."

"Kalau bukan memberhentikan maksud eonni apa?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah polos Dan intonasi yang menggemaskan.

"Ckck.. Jangan gunakan intonasi itu selagi aku tidak sedang didekatmu, aku benar-benar ingin mencubit kedua pipi chubby mu. Oh ya aku hanya memberimu tugas untuk meliput peluncuran produk alutsista yang dibuat oleh ilmuan dari departemen penelitian negara dimana disana akan hadir juga menteri pengembangan research Dan teknologi professor kim kibum yang sedang ramai dibicarakan rakyat Korea karena kipintarannya, ketampanan, kekayaan, wibawa serta yang paling penting dia masih sangat muda yang diadakan di jeju selama 4hari, itu sebagai ganti tugas 4 tugas yang kau lalaikan, bagaimana?"

"Yokai shimasu buchou, aku siap berlibur di jeju."

"Yak apa maksudmu berlibur kau itu bertugas, kita mendapat satu waktu eksklusif untuk melakukan wawancara langsung padanya, ahh aku tidak sabar, menteri kim benar-benar keren. Ehemmm Dan satu lagi berhenti menggunakan bahasa jepang, banggalah menggunakan bahasa tanah air, arasso?"

"Ne, algesseo eonni. Oiya aku ingin bertanya berapa banyak nama kim kibum di Korea, pasaran sekali?" Matanya berputar malas.

"Entahlah ratusan atau mungkin ribuan dan itu tidak penting, yang penting wawancara itu pasti akan membawa banyak won ke kantong dan dompetku. Oh iya kau berangkat besok pukul 07.00 jangan terlambat, ambil tiketmu di kantor Sekarang!"

"Ne eonni, aku ke kantor setelah membersihkan diri. Annyeong"

Kyuhyun menyingkirkan selimut yang masih menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Menggerakkan kakinya ke lantai,berjalan ke sudut kamar mengambil mentel tebal dan membuka jendela yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan udara bebas. Seketika angin berhebus meniup surai eboni sepanjang punggungnya, kyuhyun menarik napas panjang mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, kemudian bibirnya yang secra alami berwarna merah menyunggingkan senyuman indah menapilkan deretan giginya yang rapi, mata sewarna karamel itu menelusuri pemandangan taman yang tepat berada dibelakang apartemennya. Apartemen murah namun sangat nyaman baginya. Kembali angin Musim gugur bertiup tapi kali ini senyum dibibirnya berubah menjadi ringisan menahan sakit, lelehan air menetes dari kedua mata indahnya. Jemari tanfannya mengepal erat disamping tubuh proporsionalnya.

"Musim gugur selalu datang setiap tahun, setelah musim gugur setahun yang lalu Dan tahun sebelumnya, aku masih belum siap , mian..."

,,,,,,,,,,

**Departemen pengembangan ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi**

"Laporan apa yang kuterima ini? Ancaman bom kau bilang? Acaranya lusa Dan kau baru melaporkan masalah ini sekarang sedangkan ancaman itu dikirimkan seminggu yang lalu, kau merasa sombong dapat menyelesaikannya dengan baik, tanpa campur tangan dariku?" Untaian kata bernada sarkasme yang terasa menusuk Dan mengintimidasi itu keluar begitu saja dari seseorang yang biasanya irit berbicara.

"Jeoseonghamnida kami hanya mencoba tidak membuat Anda cemas."

Menteri kim memandang beberapa orang didepan meje kerjanya dengan tatapan datar yang menusuk membuat suasana ruangan menggigilkan tubuh. Sang menteri masih memainkan pulpen yang dipegangnya sambil menunggu jawaban tidak tapi alasan selanjutnya. Pletakkkk pulpen itu patah menjadi dua bagian akibat genggaman yang sangat kuat itu. Menteri yang usianya masih sangat muda Dan telah bergelar professor atas penemuan yang ia hasilkan Dan telah membawa keuntungan pada negaranya itu mulai berdiri Dan berjalan mengitari meja kemudian duduk dimeja tepat dihadapan orang-orang tadi.

"Sekretaris lee, ke ruanganku sekarang."

"Ye, menteri kim, ada yang bisa kubantu"

"Batalkan semua jadwalku 5 hari ke depan, kita kita jeju sore ini." Perintah kibum mutlak. Sekretaris cantik dan menawan bernama kim heechul itu hanya tersenyum mengiyakan perintah kibum. Bekerja hampir 2 tahun pada menteri yang bahkan lebih muda darinya itu ia cukup mengerti dan memahami kepribadian kibum yang tak suka dilawan Dan ia hanya perlu melaksanakan tanpa bertanya macam-macam apalagi dalam situasi saat ini dimana orang-orang menundukan kepala pada menteri, sementara sang menteri berekspresi sangat dingin. Sungguh setiap haripun kibum hanya punya ekspresi dingin namun kali ini sungguh tidak beruntung karena ekspresinya berkali lipat lebih dingin seolah musin dingin akan datang lebih cepat dua bulan dari biasanya mengganti angin sejuk musim gugur. Inner wanita cantik itu hanya mendecakkan seringai meremehkan. _Hanya sampah tak berguna, kalian menjilat orang yang tidak tepat. _

Terlihat kibum menarik napas lalu mengembuskanya.

_"_Sebaiknya kalian keluar." Perintah kibum pada orang-orang tadi.

"Ye, menteri kim kamsahamnida". Orang-orang tersebut menunduk memberi hormat Dan bergegas keluar ruangan sehingga tersisa dua orang yakni kibum Dan heechul.

Heechul berjalan ke arah Lemari pendingin di sudut ruangan mengambil sebotol air mineral membuka tutupnya lalu diberikannya air mineral itu pada kibum serta jus untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya masalah Kali ini cukup serius kibummie." Tanya heechul sambil menyilangkan kaki di sofa ruangan itu.

"Ckk, ini masih jam kerja heechul-ssi, tidak sopan apa yang kau perlihatkan pads atasanmu ini." Jawab kibum datar.

"Hari ini banyak sekali kalimat yang keluar dari mulutmu sayang, aku kagum pada orang-orang tadi sungguh."

"Maksudmu tikus-tikus yang berharap aku berterima kasih karena membuatku tenang dan tidak melibatkanku dalam kasus terror atas diriku."

"Hahaha kupikir kau akan menyebut sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari tikus, tikus masih terlalu cantik untuk mereka."

Siapa sangka gadis cantik bernama heechul itu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sama pedasnya dengan sang bos. Heechul berdiri dan mulai melangkah ke Arah pintu, ia berhenti dan membalikan tubuh dan kembali berjalan ke arah kibum, lalu berhenti tepak di samping kanan kibum, ia menundukkan kepalanya Dan berbisik di telinga sang menteri dengan bibir sensual berlipstik merah itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang dan menyiapkan keperluan kita ke jeju, kau may aku membawa bikini atau swimsuit atau lingerie saja? Heem?"

"Hn." Kibum hanya menyaut seadanya.

Tawa heechul meledak. "Hahaha. As always kim kibum. oh ya kibumie firasatku mrngatakan akan banyak hal yang akan terjadi selama perjalanan ke jeju Dan berlanjut hingga kita kembali ke seoul, Dan itu berkaitan dengan menteri kim kibum. Jadi bersenang senanglah."

"Hn"

Setelah heechul keluar, kibum meletakan berkas yang dibacanya tadi. Dan menumpukan kepala pada tangannya sembari menampilkan seringai yang membuatnya semakin tampan.

"Aku menunggu saat menyenangkan itu."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zeezone

Kyuhyun sibuk menggeret koper yang tampak penuh itu, melewati orang-orang yang memadati bandara menuju pesawat yang akan membawanya ke jeju dan celakanya kali inipun si kelinci gagal membangunkannya, hingga akhirnya eunhyuk menelpon dan langsung membuatnya menerima nasihat pagi yang menyehatkan. Sampai akhirnya kyuhyun berjanji akan membuang weker kelincinya dan menggantinya dengan woody woodpeaker yang suaranya lebih nyaring dan jelek dibanding kelinci imut milikya. Mantel hangatnya terpasang setengah, rambutnya diikat asal, bersama dengan wajah tertutup masker bergambar Pororo serta mata yang masih setengah terbuka. Kyuhyun mempercepat jalannya ketika melihat kawan yang bersamanya bertugas di jeju. Tetapi kesialan seolah memang menjadi teman hidup kyuhyun, ketika tubuhnya terpental atas kesesakan tang tiba-tiba terjadi, kyuhyun mengumpat dan bersiap menuangkan amarahnta sepagian ini pada orang yang membuat bokongnya mencium lantai dengan mesranya.

"Gwenchana ?"

Suara baritone berat itu menyadarkan kyuhyun dari proses mengamuk dalam otaknya dan kini ia bersiap membuat amukan otaknya menjadi nyata. Kyuhyun menarik napas.

"Kau tidak punyaaa..., KAU!"

Kyuhyun dengan emosi menunjuk orang didepannya, kilat amarah berkobar dimatanya. Rasanya kyuhyun ingin mengambil katana dan langsung menancapkannya tepat di jantung manusia di depannya. Sedangkan korban penujukkan kyuhyun itu tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai Menampilkan seringaian yang menyilaukan mata kaum hawa.

"Ohisashiburi. Senang bertemu denganmu kembali kyu-chan, 1kali Musim gugur kita tak bertemu."

To be continued

**Chap 1 selesai ada yang penasaran?**

**Tunggu chap 2 entah kapan.. Tebak siapa yang manggil kyu chan?**


	2. Chapter 2

The Chosen Lady

One by one

cho kyuhyun as cho kyuhyun 23 tahun

Kim ki bum as kim ki bum 25 tahun

Shim changmin as shim changmin 23 tahun

Lee hyukjae as lee eunhyuk 24 tahun

Kim heechul as kim heechul 27 tahun

Rating: T berjalan sesuai alur

Genre: romance, action. kyuhyun, eunhyuk, heechul/GS

Summary: kyuhyun seorang gadis biasa dan sederhana yang hanya bekerja sebagai reporter lepas sebuah program berita seolah tertimpa durian runtuh harus menikah dengan seorang super power di Korea atas dasar kesialan karena wajah bodohnya tidak sengaja tertangkap kamera teman sejawatnya dalam posisi yang dapat menimbulkan kesalahpahaman, bagaimana upaya kyuhyun menyelamatkan dirinya dari skandal yang mengikutinya apalagi nyawanya mulai menjadi bahan permainkan politik?

**Sebelumnya...**

_**"Kau tidak punyaaa..., KAU!"**_

_**Kyuhyun dengan emosi menunjuk orang didepannya, kilat amarah berkobar dimatanya. Rasanya kyuhyun ingin mengambil katana dan langsung menancapkannya tepat di jantung manusia di depannya. Sedangkan korban penujukkan kyuhyun itu tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai Menampilkan seringaian yang menyilaukan mata kaum hawa. **_

_**"Ohisashiburi. Senang bertemu denganmu kembali kyu-chan, 1**____**kali **__**m**__**usim gugur kita tak bertemu."**_

,,,,,,,

Zeezone

suasana semakin bertambah riuh ketika suara flash kamera memenuhi salah satu bagian bandara, gerombolan pria berpakaian serba hitam kacamata hitam lengkap dengan lencana petugas pengamanan dan perlindungan aparatur negara mengelilingi seorang yang tampak sangat sempurna dengan mantel coklat tua dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam. Seorang pria yang menjadi jajaran teratas yang ingin dijadikan menantu setiap keluarga di korea, wajah yang sangat tampan dengan tatapan mata tajamnya menampilkan wibawanya yang sangat tinggi, anugerah Tuhan yang sangat diidamkan siapapun di dunia ini, disampingnya seorang gadis dengan pesona seksual yang amat besar membuat para pria disekitaran gerombolan itu membuka lebar mulutnya, wajahnya yang anggun dan terkesan menggoda, surai hitam yang dibiarkanya tergerai dibahunya, setelan kerja berwarna merah yang membalut indah tubuh bak gitar spanyol selaras dengan lipstik yang ia oleskan di bibir mungilnya dan meninggalkan kesan sensual. Hanya kata sempurna yang menggambarkan dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin yang membuat semua orang di sekitaran berteriak kencang dan mengeluarkan ponsel dan mulai memotret keduanya. Mereka adalah menteri kim kibum dan sekretaris cantiknya kim heechul. Sadar menjadi pusat perhatian bibir kibum mulai menyunggingkan senyum dan melambaikan tangannya menyapa rakyat. Sedangkan heechul hanya menyeringai sambil membenarkan letak bingkai kacamatanya, sedikit mendekat ke arah kibum dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Menikmati peranmu tuan menteri."

"Apa salah menyapa rakyat yang mencintaimu?" kibum mengucapkan masih dengan tersenyum. Namun sepertinya acara membisik keduanya membuat kamera para wartawan dan orang-orang di bandara semakin gencar memotret dan merekam momen bahwa keduanya terlihat sangat intim.

"Kau membuatku ingin tertawa Menteri Kim, rakyatmu pasti sudah gila karena mencintai mantan ilmuan gila sepertimu." Heechul ikut tersenyum kearah sorot kamera yang akan mengabadikan perjalan rombongan menteri ke jeju.

"Hn."

"Tipikal Kim Kibum yang selalu mengentikan percakapan dengan dua hurup ajaibnya, Ne.. Menteri Kim." Kali ini heechul mengedipkan matanya manja, membuat jajaran pria berteriak riuh.

Setelah sampai pada pintu vvip room yang akan menjadi tempat rombongan menunggu jadwal penerbangan. Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali menyapa wartawan dan orang-orang di bandara, lengkap dengan menundukan tubuhnya memberi hormat seperti adat korea pada umumnya. Masih dengan menatap kamera wartawan senyuman itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seringaian indah. otak jeniusnya tengah berselancar memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. _Jantungku berdetak cepat,semuanya akan datang cepat atau lambat... kesenangan itu._

,,,,,,

Zeezone

"Yak manusia tiang, food monster, baka yarou, shim changmin bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini, di bandara ini , di korea. Hah? Sejak kapan kau di korea? Kau mengikuti kesini? Kau benar benar pengganggu kelas hiu ah ani hiu kurang besar. Kau adalah peng-gang-gu ke-las pa-us." menekankan kata yang berhubungan dengan pengganggu dan hewan terbesar dilaut itu.

Kyuhyun benar-benar meluapkan amarahnya yang telah bertumpuk sedari tadi dengan terus menyemburkan pertanyaan, pernyataan dan hinaan pada seseorang di depannya. Tidak hanya menyiksa dengan kata-katanya yang teramat lembut, jemari lentiknya pun ikut mengelus kepala si pemuda dengan sangat kerasnya, hingga si empunya mulai menyeringis, menahan amukan panda (re:kyuhyun) yang sedang marah.

"yak cho panda hyun, hentikan elusan tanganmu di kepalaku, kau ingin membuatku bodoh dan lagipula kau pikir kau siapa sampai aku harus mengikuti mu hah?" ujarnya pria tampan dengan tubuh setinggi tiang bernama shim changmin itu, sambil menahan kedua tangan gadis di depannya. Seketika suasana teriakan berubah menjadi hening.

"kau masih tidak berubah kyu chan, masih liar dan membuat jantungku berdetak kencang."Changmin menatap tepat pada dua bola mata indah yang sering ia sebut caramel macciato itu, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum indah melelehkan hati setiap wanita yang melihatnya, hingga tampak rona kemerahan di pipi putih kyuhyun, mempercantik wajah kyuhyun yang sudah sangat cantik dan manis meski kali ini dia bahkan tidak menggunakan riasan sama sekali akibat terlambat bangun walhasil kyuhyun hanya mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya.

"yak shim, lepaskan." Kyuhyun menarik kedua tangannya dari genggaman changmin. Sedangkan changmin masih tersenyum. Changmin masih menatap kyuhyun tapi kali ini senyumnya menghilang digantikan tatapan mata seriusnya.

"sudah lama kan kyuhyun, kau menghilang dariku, ah ani dari kami semua."

Raut muka kyuhyun mulai berubah serius dan tampak tak nyaman dengan apa yang diucapkan changmin.

"aku harus pergi, penerbanganku sebentar lagi, oh iya sepertinya aku harus mulai berpikir mencari tempat lain selain korea setelah aku bertemu denganmu." Kyuhyun menjawab sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan changmin. Ia menarik kopernya menjauh.

"kyu chan... kyuhyun tetap kyuhyun kan?"

"kyuhyun sudah mati, sekarang yang berada di depanmu hanya kyuhyun. Dan aku berharap tidak bertemu denganmu lagi shim changmin." Kyuhyun mengucapkan dengan intonasi dinginnya dan berlalu dengan cepat sambil memegang dadanya yang berdenyut.

Changmin hanya tersenyum lirih, menatap punggung kyuhyun, sahabatnya. Ya seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai sahabatnya, ani bahkan perasaannya pada gadis itu lebih dari seorang sahabat.

"maaf kyu chan karena kita pasti bertemu kembali, bahkan tujuan perjalanan kita pun sama." matanya melihat board penerbangan.

Tanpa disadari keduanya ada seseorang dibalik kaca menyeringai melihat keduanya bersama, laporan yang sedang dibacanya seolah terabaikan ketika melihat sesuatu yang menarik dibalik kaca hitam ruangan itu.

"ohisashiburi nona cho 1 musim gugur kita tak bertemu, dan setelah melihat ini sepertinya aku mulai tahu sesuatu menyenangkan yang akan ku lalui." Seringainya sambil menatap sebuat foto reporter yang akan melakukan wawancara eksklusif dengannya.

,,,,,,

Zeezone

Seorang pria bertubuh tidak tinggi-tinggi amat sedari tadi menggurutu menahan amarah hingga wajahnya terlihat merah padam, sedangkan seorang gadis berkacamata yang terlihat sangat imut hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil sesekali melihat jam di tangannya. Keduanya jelas sedang menunggu seseorang yang selalu menjadi pusat masalah dimanapun ia berada meski itu hanya anggapan pria itu, giginya bergemeletuk.

"ryeowook-ah kemana gadis itu hah?" tanya si pria membuat gadis bernama ryeowook itu terkesiap kaget.

"donghae oppa aku tidak tahu, kyuhyun juga belum menghubungiku..." sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya nama keduanya terdengar nyaring di teriakkan oleh seorang gadis yang tengah berlari sambil menarik kopernya.

"wookiiiiiiii, donghae oppaaaaa, hah hah hah" gadis yang menjadi tersangka itu menunduk meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada lututnya sambil mengatur napasnya yang terengah.

"cho kyuhyuuunnnn darimana saja kau, kau tidak tahu ini jam berapa? Jangan bilang alarm kelincimu itu tak berbunyi lagi."

Kyuhyun akan menjawab tapi ia kemudian mengatupkan mulutnya lagi dan menunduk, kali ini ia tidak akan menyalahkan siapapun dan tidak juga membuat alasan keterlambatannya. Ia kemudian menegakkan kepalanya dan menampilkan sepasang mata memelas yang sangat imut, membuat kedua orang yang tengah jengkel padanya diam terkaget mereka tak menyangka kyuhyun akan menampilkan ekspresi tidak biasa dilakukan seorang gadis yang selalu bersikap barbar namun kini ekspresi itu juga yang sangat sangat sangat membuat siapapun yang melihanya luluh dan membuat rona merah menghiasai pipi keduanya. _Yes berhasil._ Inner kyuhyun menyeringai karea berhasil mengelabui keduanya sedangkan dari matanya mulai menetes kristal air mata.

"hiks hiks hae oppa mian ne, ini benar-benar salahku aku tak bisa membuat alasan."

"yak kyuhyun-ah jangan menangis, kau membuat aku dan ryeowook seolah tengah menyiksamu. Ne ne kali ini kumaafkan... dan segera hilangkan ekspresi itu, aku bisa berpaling dari hyukkie kalau seperti ini."

Donghae mengatakan sambil berbalik mengindari aegyo cetar yang dilakukan kyuhyun, sedangkan ryeowook hanya tersenyum dan mengelus wajah kyuhyun sambil mengusap lelehan air mata di pipi kyuhyun.

"dasar cho kyuhyun..."

"jah Kajja kyu kita harus masuk ke pesawat."

"ne wookie, kajja."

,,,,,,,

Zeezone

Bunyi kaki kursi berderit terdengar menggema disebuah ruangan remang yang hanya dicahayai beberapa lilin itu seolah membuat pertemuan yang diadakan didalamnya amat sangat serius dan rahasia. Ditengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja bundar dan delapan kursi mengelilinginya yang tengah diduduki orang-orang dengan setelan jas lengkap serta dikelilingi aroma rokok dan wine mahal. Orang-orang itu jelas sedang membicarakan hal yang sangat penting sampai seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dan jelas bukan orang korea itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"... Kill him, or it will be the end of korea and our country."

"Kau terlalu meremehkan kami mr. Smith, kami pun sudah muak dengan segala tingkah bocah ingusan yang seenaknya menjabat sebagai menteri itu." Ujar seseorang sambil meniupkan asap rokok yang dihisapnya.

"Kematian si brengsek kim itu adalah kemenangan bagi kami, si kim itu benar-benar merusak kejayaan kita." Seorang berperut buncit menambah jelas bahwa ia sangat membenci kim yang tengah dibicarakan.

Seorang yang masih muda diantara ke delapan pria itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan, diambilnya segelas wine digoyangkannya gelas itu sambil mencium harumnya aroma minuman fermentasi anggur itu, disesapnya ujung gelas untuk merasakan nikmat minuman berharga selangit itu. Lalu diangkatnya gelas wine itu tinggi-tinggi dan jatuhlah segelas wine itu menimbulkan bunyi, Crackkk mengalirkan wine itu laksana darah yang mengenang. Ditumpukannya wajah pada lipatan tangan di atas meja itu dan tersenyum sebelum mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya.

"Anda semua terlalu banyak berbicara, hanya mati cukup bunuh tapi target kita bukan hanya melenyapkan menteri kim, yang paling penting adalah temuan-temuannya yang masih bersifat rahasia dan hanya menteri kim yang tahu, kalian tahu itu disebut senjata pemusnah, akan berbahaya jika senjata itu diambil tangan Kotor selain kita. Surat ancaman yang kalian berikan itu hanya sebuah awal, artinya tidak untuk membunuhnya melainkan cukup membuat dirinya terluka." Jelas pria muda itu dengan senyum jokernya. Membuat semua yang hadir terdiam.

"Walaupun kau sangat sombong tapi ku acungi jempol cara berpikirmu, dan terlebih tipe pembunuh sepertimulah yang paling aku suka, matikan lawan dan ambil segala warisan yang dimilikinya benar begitu Eagle-ssi. Lagipula orang-orang kita telah bisa menyusup dibelakang si kim itu dan itu pasti akan membuat mudah kita mencari tahu warisan itu." Ujar seorang pria setengah baya yang masih sangat tampan dan jangan lupakan tahi lalat dibawah mata kanannya. Seseorang yang disebut eagle itu hanya menyahut santai sambil membenarkan letak dasinya.

"Menteri kim bukan orang yang bodoh tuan Han. Untuk operasi yang dilakukan di jeju kita cukup membuatnya merasakan indahnya kamar rumah sakit, apalagi kalian sudah megirimkan surat cinta seminggu lalu pada menteri kim."

Dengan kembali menyesap wine dari gelas baru pria yang disebut Eagle itu melayangkan pandangannya pada atap ruangan. _Semuanya baru kembali dimulai Kim kibum, nikmati hidup indahmu selagi masih sempat._

To be continued

**Cuap cuap akhir cerita hahaha, thanks buat semuanya yang udah review ****update cepet gue lagi ga ada kerjaan**

**chap 1, tebakannya pada salah yaaa.**

**Yang nabrak ternyata si tampan baby chamngminnie. Hwahwahwa**

**Ini masih belum ada kihyun momentnya ya, sabar ya gue sedang berjuang mempertemukan k****y****uhyun sama kakang prabu kibum.**

**Tadi gue hapus genre humor hahaha tadinya mau bikin cerita yang ringan-ringan aja ****yang alurnya ****ketemu-salahpaham-nikah-konflik ringan-happy ending eh ternyata otak gue menghianati pemiliknya, akhirnya tercipta alur yangs aneh ini. Jeosonghamnida "bow"**

**Gue minta maaf yaa, next chap jeju scene... mau gimana ya ****disana?**

**Banyak cast muncul di chapter ini baby chwang, ikan oppa, ryeowookie, sama eagle-san**

**Oiya kalo hubungan heechul sama kibum itu,, gimana ya sebenernya gue harus jaga rahasia, affair atau gimana ya enaknya?**

**Sorry buat banyak typo, gue males ngedit.**

**Akhirnya sekian sambutan dari gue, salam zeeall semuanya. KEEP REVIEW YA! ****KALAU GAK! ****Haha becanda ****ding santaiiii**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Chosen Girl**

**Jeju-Do ( I )**

cho kyuhyun as cho kyuhyun

Kim ki bum as kim ki bum

Shim changmin as shim changmin

Kim heechul as kim heechul

Lee hyukjae as lee eunhyuk

Rating: T berjalan sesuai alur

Genre: romance, action. kyuhyun, eunhyuk, heechul/GS

Pairing: kihyun,changkyu, kichul? etc

,,,,,,,

Zeezone

**Kyuhyun menatap hamparan pasir putih disepanjang pantai, kedua telapak tagannya saling menggosok mengusahakan sebuah hantaran panas, lalu ditempelkan telapak tangan pada kedua sisi wajahnya. Uap putih bertiup selaras dengan hembusan nafasnya. Dipindahkannya kedua tangan hingga kini memeluk erat tubuh mungilnya. Surai hitannya dibiarkan berkibar tak beraturan mengikuti arah tiupan angin musim gugur, sekali lagi hanya helaan nafas yang terdengar diantara suara deburan ombak dan kicauan burung belibis yang sibuk mencari kudapan malamnya. Keheningan seketika terpecahkan ketika kyuhyun merasa sepasang lengan yang amat ia kenal memeluk erat tubuhnya dari belakang, kehangatan itu mulai ia rasakan diabalik punggungnya, kehangatan yang amat ia kenal, hingga akhirnya seseorang yang memeluknya mengeluarkan suara yang amat ia tunggu dan rindukan.**

"**kyunie, sedang apa disini?"**

"**Oka-sama, kyunie hanya sedang melihat laut tapi rasanya berbeda seperti dulu, ne oka-sama."**

"**Tentu berbeda, terakhir kali melihat laut saat musim panas, sedangkan sekarang musim gugur, tentu berbeda."**

**Kyuhyun sedikit menarik nafas menstabilkan nafasnya yang seketika menjadi sedikit lebih cepat, sekaligus meredam aliran air yang berasal dari mata indahnya.**

"**Hai, berbeda. Samui desu, dingin sekali, iie dingin dingin sekali, sangat berbeda." ujarnya lirih memeluk erat lengan seseorang yang dipanggilnya ibu tersebut.**

"**Jika terasa dingin, ayo kita masuk, oka-sama akan buatkan kyunie coklat hangat,heem.."**

"**Hai, oka-sama."**

**Kyuhyun membalikan badannya mengahadap wanita paruh baya yang dipanggilnya ibu itu, seorang wanita yang masih sangat cantik meski usia telah memakan sebagian keindahannya menyisakan senyuman yang tak seceria dulu serta pancaran mata yang kini mulai meredup dimakan zaman dan kesakitannya. Ditatapnya wanita yang telah melahirkannya dengan aliran airmata yang menganak sungan saking derasnya. Deru napas kyuhyun seakin terasa cepat ketika genggaman tangannya mulai tersa merenggang, jarak antara keduanya mulai terasa menjauh, semakin menjauh, hingga senyum itu semakin tak terlihat lagi, sampai semuanya benar-benar hilang. **

"OKA-SAMAAAA, hah hah hah ..."

Mata karamel itu terbuka lebar dengan dada naik turun saking cepat aliran nafasnya, wajahnya dipenuhi keringat. Kyuhyun jelas melihat keberadaanya saat ini, ya kini ia tengah berada dalam pesawat yang membawanya ke pulau Jeju untuk sebuah tugas wawancara. Pandangannya beralih ke telapak tangan nya yang bergetar kencang hingga membuatnya harus menggenggam untuk meredakannya. Jiwanya semakin terkumpul ketika terdengar nada khawatir dari Ryeowook yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, gwenchana?"

"O, gwenchana, geokjeongma, hanya mimpi buruk."

"minumlah untuk menenangkan dirimu." Ryeowook memberikan botol air mineral yang disediakan oleh maskapai.

"Go.. gomawo ryeowookie." Kyuhyun memegang botol dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang masih bergetar, diminumnya air tersebut sehingga dapat sedikit meredakan ketakutannya.

"Kau bermimpi, tadi kau berteriak memanggik oka-sama, maksudmu ibumu?"

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari ryeowook, wajahnya yang biasa merona merah kini tampak memucat dengan tatapan mata yang sangat jelas mengatakan bahwa ia menolak menjawab pertanyaan rekan kerjanya itu.

"Ah Kyuhyuh-ah gwe..gwenchana tak usah kau pikirkan, lupakan apa yang kutanyakan tadi, terkadang mulutku ini suka berkata yang tidak benar, jeoseonghamnida."

Ryeowook merutuki mulutnya yang kelewat polos dan tidak bisa menebak situasi yang terjadi, hatinya jelas merasa tak enak kepada kyuhyun menanyakan hal pribadi sedangkan mereka bukanlah dua orang yang bisa dianggap akrab, ryeowook bahkan tak pernah tahu seperti apa kyuhyun, ia hanya tahu kyuhyun adalah karyawan magang sejak tiga bulan yang lalu dikantor tempat ia bekerja dengan kebiasan datang terlambat dan selalu melupakan jadwal tugas paginya, gadis yang akrab dengan kata-kata kasar dan tajamnya, tingkah menggemaskannya ketika tengah mengakui kesalahan sehingga menghindarkannya dari hukuman atau itu bisa disebut kelicikannya, namun ia juga dapat menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaan dengan amat baik dan rapih, itulah kenapa eunhyuk sebagai atasannya tetap mempertahankan kyuhyun dan selalu mengganti tugas kyuhyun. Akhirnya kyuhyun selalu mendapat tugas meliput berita atau wawancara siang atau malam.

"Ryeowook-ah mianhae, telah membuatmu khawatir, nan gwenchana, jinja gwenchana."

Kyuhyun mengucapkannya tanpa melihat ryeowook membuat ryeowook atau bahkan siapapun tidak akan percaya apa yang ia katakan. Orang bilang ketika kita menebak perasaan jangan dengarkan kata-katanya tapi lihatlah gesturnya, karena kata-kata mudah berbohong sedangkan gestur seseorang adalah kejujuran yang terlihat. Dan sesuai dengan yang ryeowook lihat bahwa gadis disebelahnya ini tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, ia terlihat sangat kacau saat ini, tangannya yang saat ini bertautan masih bergetar kuat, dadanya masih naik turun menandakan napasnya belumlah kembali normal, kelenjar keringatnya masih berekskresi hingga wajahnya dan lehernya masih terlihat basah. Matanya yang biasa terpancar keceriaan kini tengah mendung dan meredup. Melihat hal itu entah kenapa tubunya secara reflek menarik kyuhyun dalam pelukannya erat. Ia merasakan tubuh kyuhyun menegang menerima pelukannya, diusapkan tangannya pada punggung gadis yang kini terlihat amat rapuh dihadapannya, sambil diucapkannya sabil berbisik bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Kyuhyun baik-baik saja kan, aku tak perlu khawatir, begitu kan?"

"Hn, aku baik-baik saja, semuanya berjalan dengan baik, tak ada yang perlu diakhawatirkan, karena aku cho kyuhyun."

"Ne, kau cho kyuhyun." Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat tepat ke wajah kyuhyun, kini jelas kebenaran itu bukanlah dari sebuah kata-kata yang didengar tapi apa yang ia lihat jelas kini. Wajah pucat itu kini penuh air mata yanga mengalir, ia menangis, kyuhyun menangis dalam diamnya, ia yakin kyuhyun tidak sedang baik-baik saja, tapi ia hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum, ia mengerti bahwa ia tak bisa memaksa kyuhyun menceritakan apa yang tengah terjadi pada temannya itu, ini akan menjadi rahasia mereka berdua. Setidaknya kini ia tahu bahwa setiap orang pasti memiliki sisi rapuh dalam dirinya termasuk gadis seperti kyuhyun, dan ia bisa selangkah lebih dari orang lain dapat melihat sisi itu dari kyuhyun yang terlihat selalu tanpa beban. Kyuhyun akan menjadi temannya, ani seseorang yang akan ia jaga rahasia kesakitannya, bukan itu lebih berharga dari sekedar teman berbagi suka.

Sedangkan seorang pria yang duduk beberapa deret di belakang dari tempat kyuhyun dan ryeowook duduk hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya menahan rasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri tatkala ia merasakan perasaan bersalah yang sangat besar, perasaan bersalah yang ia tanggung bertahun akibat dari sikap pengecutnya dulu, terlebih melihat apa yang ia lihat dan dengan kini.

"Kyu, gomenne, kali ini aku berjanji tak akan pernah menjadi pengecut seperti dulu."

"Changmin-ah wae?"

Pikiran pria yang dipanggil changmin itu seketika ditarik paksa kembali memenuhi raganya, melalui pertanyaan rekan disampingnya.

"Mwoga?"

"Cck, kau tiba-tba mngepalakan tanganmu seperti seseorang yang menahan marah, kemudian berucap menggunakan bahasa jepang yang aku sendiri tak mengerti yang kau ucapkan, lalu terloncak kaget dan bertanya balik padaku. Hari-ini kau terlihat tidak seperti biasanya, ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Changmin melepaskan kepalan tangannya dan mulai menyunggingkan senyuman yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan menyilaukan mata para gadis dan wanita yang melihatnya. Namun siapa sangka hal itu malah membuat orang disebelahnya memeragakan gestur ingin muntah.

"Yak, hentikan senyuman bodoh itu shim changmin, kau pikir aku gay yang bisa kau buat tergoda dengan senyum bodohmu itu. Aku baru tahu nama tengahmu kini shim jijik ."

"Hahaha, aku tidak sedang menggodamu minho-ya, tapi tak kusangka senyumanku bisa membuat tak hanya berhasil pada para gadis tapi juga pria. Kau terlihat manis minho-ya."

"Yak, Shim kau benar-benar menjijikan, kau tahu aku bahkan lebih suka payudara bulat dan sintal milik taemin, dibanding dada keras dan datar milikmu itu."

"Hah benarkah? Kau hanya belum mencobanya minho chagi, sekali mencoba kau pasti ketagihan."

Changmin dengan wajah usilnya mulai mendekati minho, membuat minho berusaha sekeras mungkin melayangkan pandangan marahnya, melihat korban keusilannya KO, changmin menjauhkan tubuhnya, dan melihat sekeliling, tapi tanpa disadari keduanya permainan yang ia rencanakan untuk menjahili minho membuat beberapa penumpang pesawat melihat padanya dengan pandangan aneh dan tatapan jijik.

Minho yang menyadari hal itupun segera melakukan konfirmasi bahwa yang dilakuan temannya itu hanya sebuah keusilan.

"Itu, hanya bercanda jangan dianggap serius, benarkan changmin?" tanya minho pada changmin, sedangkan si evil hanya mengangkat bahu enggan menanggapi, toh ia pikir dirinya tak mengenal orang-orang dalam pesawat ini jadi untuk apa ia harus meluruskan pa yang terjadi. Berbeda dengan minho, pria tampan dengan mata besar mirip tokoh kodok keroro itu ngotot menjelaskan bahwa ia adalah orang yang normal.

"Minho-ya sudahlah mereka bahkan sudah tidak memperdulikan lagi, lagipula tidak ada orang yang kita kenal disini."

"Yak, apa maksudmu, aku ini adalah model yang akan dikontrak SM Entertaiment dan akan segera menjadi bintang hallyu, dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini, kupikir habis sudah karir cemerlangku."

"Jika kau tidak bisa menjadi bintang hallyu, kau bisa jadi bintang dihatiku, aku punya banyak uang untuk membayarmu, bagaimana lebih menguntungkan bukan?"

"Kau benar-benar sakit shim changmin. aku gila bisa-bisanya berteman denganmu. Shim Evil min, kau tidak benar-benar gay kan?"

Changmin tertawa keras sampai orang-orang yang tadi memperhatikannya kini memperhatikanya kembali.

"Hhaha, astaga kau serius menaggapi hal tadi, itu benar-benar tak kusangka. Tentu saja aku masih menyukai wanita. Kau tahu jika Jun jihyun belum menikah aku pasti menikahinya, atau kim taehee, jika ia putus dengan Bi Rain kupastikan ia akan terpesona olehku."

"Otakmu benar-benar sudah rusak shim changmin. Lagipula Jun jihyun ataupun kim taehee tidak lebih memilih aku dibandingkan dirimu."

"Jika mereka menolakku aku masih punya seseorang yang akan ku perjuangkan."

"Maksudmu seorang gadis? Siapa gadis tidak beruntung itu?"

Changmin diam mendengar pertanyaan minho, digeserkan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah jendela pesawat hingga disandarkannya kepalanya dengan mata menerawang mengarah keluar jendela melihat hamparan awan putih.

"Seorang gadis yang sangat manis, kulitnya seputih salju, dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya ketika ia malu atas sebuah pujian ataupun karena amarahnya, tapi ia terlihat semakin manis. Matanya indah besar , tajam dan cerah, ketika tersenyum matanya akan membentuk lengkungan sabit yang cantik, hidungnya mungil benar-benar cocok dengan komposisi wajahnya, bibirnya merah seperti buah plum, dahinya adalah sesuatu yang selalu ia sembunyikan sehingga ia selalu menggunakan poni apapun gaya rambutnya, dulu warna rambutnya hitam kini ia mengubahnya menjadi coklat sewarna matanya."

"Kubayangkan dia gadis yang luar biasa. Warna rambut berubah itu hal biasa bagi para gadis bukan"

Changmin tersenyum dan namun kini matanya mulai memejam dan membayangkan gadis yang ia ceritakan itu. Membayangkan perbedaannya kini selain warna rambutnya, tentunya karena semuanya kini telah berubah, gadis itu telah berubah dan ia tidak bisa menghalangi perubahan besar yang dialami gadis itu, bahkan ia adalah salah seorang yang telah merubah gadis itu.

"Ya, tapi sekarang tidak hanya warna rambutnya yang berubah minho-ya, segalanya telah berubahdulu ia sangat menyukai musim gugur, ia selalu mengatakan bahwa ia percaya seorang pangeran yang ditakdirkan untuknya pasti akan datang pada saat musim gugur, pangeran berkuda putih yang akan membawanya mengitari taman dengan daun maple berguguran dengan indahnya di sebuah pulau seperti di drama. Sungguh kekanakkan bukan. Tapi kini aku tak yakin apakah ia masih menyukai musim gugur, setelah pada musim itu ia hancur.

"Apa yang berbeda, ketika seseorang hancur ia akan bangkit dan mulai hidup dengan lebih kuat dibanding sebelumnya. Lagipula apa salah musim gugur, gugur datang setiap tahun, daun-daun berguguran dengan indahnya bahkan dinegara kita pada musim ini turis makin banyak datang untuk melihat keindahannya, hanya karena masalah datang pada musim gugur seseorang bisa membencinya. Apakah musim gugur selanjutnya pun ia tetap bermasalah. Jika itu masih terjadi itu artinya orang itu bahkan tidak menyelesaikan masalahnya, apa gunanya berganti musim jika ia hanya berhenti pada satu musim keterpurukannya."

"Terkadang apa yang kau katakan tidak bisa kumengerti choi minho, tapi kuakui kata-katamu bagus kali ini."

"Ck, changmin-ah jika gadis itu masih dipenuhi kesedihan dan kehancuran, seharusnya kau bisa menjadi pangeran berkuda dan menariknya dari kehancuran serta membawanya mengitari keindahan musim musim gugur itu, bukan?"

"Ya kau benar minho-ya, tak kusangka temanku benar-benar konsultan dalam hal ini, pantas saja taemin masih betah denganmu walaupun sudah berkali-kali kau terlibat peselingkuhan dengan banyak wanita."

"Sialan kau, ck. Lagipula gadis sekarang tak mungkin menyukai pangeran berkuda putih.. kupikir mereka akan lebih memilih pangeran dengan ferrari atau audy putih kan."

"Hahahaha, kau benar-benar choi minho."

Changmin kembali menatap jendela memandangi kumpulan awan mirip bulu domba, bibirnya yang tadi tersenyum in telah kembali menarik rata matanya terlihat serius memikirkan banyak hal, mendengar pa yang dikatakan minho dirinya benar-benar merutuki apa yang dilakukannya dua tahun ini. Ya dua tahun ini dirinya hanya diam dan tak melakukan apapun bagi seseorang yang amat berharga baginya, ia hanya sekedar menyesali apa yang telah terjadi dan tanpa bermaksud memperbaiki keadaan, kini dengan segenap jiwa raga ia bertekat memperbaiki segalanya. Membuat segalanya lebih baik, menjadi pangeran yang membuat senyuman untuk gadis itu, gadis yang mengambil seluruh perhatiannya sejak dulu, gadis yang menjadi sahabatnya dulu, gadis yang membuat hatinya pertama kali berdebar pertama kali, gadis yang duduk beberapa deret didepannya, gadis yang ia panggil kyu-chan.

,,,,,,,

Zeezone

Iring-iringan panjang mobil melintasi jalanan Jeju yang lengang, dari deretan panjang itu terdapat seseorang yang sangat penting, seorang menteri yang kini tengah menjadi buah bibir rakyat korea karena karisma yang dimilikinya, karena kacerdasan yang membuatnya disejajarkan popularisnya dengan presiden korea itu sendiri, ketampanannya yang tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi mampu menandingi aktor hallyu sekelas wonbin atau hyunbin sebagai idola seluruh wanita dikorea, dan seorang pria yang tidak ada sedikit orang tahu punya sisi gila terhadap senjata berbahaya yang menandingi kegilaan bethoveen ataupun mozart akan musik. Disebelahnya masih jelas tergambar seorang wanita cantik yang sibuk dengan gadgetnya melihat jadwal yang akan dilakoni atasan disebelahnya itu.

Iring-iringan kendaraan itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah hotel bintang lima yang sudah amat terkenal akan kemewahan dan kenyamanan terlebih dengan sistem keamanan super ketat kelas dunia yang menjadikannya salah satu hotel teraman di dunia, tak heran banyak turis penting , presiden, atau pejabat negara lebih memilih reservasi di Jeju king hotel ketika mengadakan lawatan ke Jeju baik dalam rangka berlibur atau seseuatu hal yang katanya disebut tugas negara, meski hasilnya hanya sekedar mengobrol ringan dan kurang penting.

Dibukakan pintu penumpang oleh staf berseragam hotel lengkap, dan menyilakan sang menteri keluar dengan sopan, menteri kim kibum keluar dengan senyum manis di wajahnya yang lebih mirip disebut seringaian yang membuat staf wanita menundukan kepala menahan rona merah dipipi masing-masing. Seorang pria menghampiri menteri kim dengan sekretaris kim yang sudah berda di samping kanannya, kemudian memberi hormat dengan membugkukan kepalanya dan menyapa.

"Selamat datang menteri kim saya manajer Lee Myungbak, sebuah kehormatan bagi kami Jeju King Hotel dapat menyelenggarakan pameran alutsista darat dan juga menyambut kedatangan Anda."

"Ye, kamsahamnida kuharap segalanya berjalan dengan lancar, bisa kau tunjukan tempat pameran tersebut, manager Lee."

"Anda ingin langsung memantau? Apa tidak sebaiknya tidak istirahat terlebih dahulu?"

"Tidak usah, aku akan istirahat jika semua pekerjaaanku sudah selesai. Oh iya tuan Lee,untuk keamanan lakukanlah seperti biasa jangan terlalu berlebihan, kepolisian saja sudah merepotkan jika ditambah dengan keamanan disini yang sangat ketat aku tidak bisa bernapas."

"Ye, algeseumnida. Mari kami tunjukan ruangan pameran."

Kibum berjalan diringi menager Lee, staf kementerian dan dan staf hotel mengantarkan ke tempat dilaksanakannya pameran yang akan dibuka esok hari, segala persiapan tengah dilakukan dan dalam tahap penyelesaian dan pengecekan kembali termasuk jaringan keamanan terkait surat kaleng berisi ancaman pada kibum. Tapi kibum menolak sistem keamanan yang menurutnya berlebihan termasuk jumlah petugas keamanan yang disiagakan selama berkeliling kibum beberapa kali menelepon kepala polisi di Jeju untuk mengurangi jumlah personil keamanan termasuk petugas khusus anti terorisme, begitu pula sistem keamanan yang disediakan oleh pihak hotel, kibum meng_cancel _beberapa prosedur keamanan yang menurunya berlebihan seperti deteksi inframerah seluruh tubuh, menurutnya alat deteksi _metal detector _pun sudah cukup karena yang akan datang kebanyakan dari kalangan awam dan masyarakat biasa. Selain itu seorang kim kibum lebih bisa menjaga dirinya dibandingkan orang lain dan ia yakin teror padanya entah kenapa tidak akan terjadi pada pembukaan pameran esok hari, mungkin hari-hari setelahnya. Semakin serius terornya baginya semakin menyenangkan untuk bernain. _How crazy man he is! _

,,,,,,,

Zeezone

"Wah Jeju-do..."

"Oppa kau seperti baru pertama kali ke jeju"

"Ini memang yang pertama untukku."

"Benarkah aku sungguh tak menyangka, kau bahkan pernah ke praha dan london dan seluruh dunia, tapi ke jeju kau tidak pernah, benar-benar menyedihkan."

"Yak apa maksudmu kyuhyun-ah, coba salahkan bosmu itu ia bahkan tak pernah mau kuajak ke jeju untuk berlibur malah membuangku ke praha dan london untuk sebuah pekerjaan yang menyebalkan. Ck, lagipula entah kenapa sejak kecil aku tak pernah merasakan udara jeju."

"Oh baiklah aku akan mengatakan ke hyuk eonni kalau oppa tidak suka pekerjaan yang diberikannya."

"yak aku tidak mengatakan itu, ck sulit berbicara dengan iblis sepertimu."

"hahaha, oppa kau benar-benar tunangan takut tunangan , bagimana mungkin kau yang seorang presdir dari HanYang group, perusahaan yang memayungi Maehwa magazine mau-maunya dijadikan reporter freelance oleh tunangan yang menjabat menjadi eksekutif manager hampir 3 bulan ini."

"Ini yang dinamakan perjuangan mendapatkan cinta kyuhyun-ah, sekaligus permintaan maafku, sekaligus pengembalian jatahku."

"Donghae oppa apa maksudmu pengembalian jatah."ryeowook menyela kedua orang yang tengah beradu argumen membuat kedua terdian dengan si pria yang pipinya bersemu.

"Oppa hentai, yadong, menjijikan."

"yak kalian berdua, sudah lupakan apa yang kukatakan terakhir itu, intinya ini adalah perjuangan agar bos kalian mau menikah denganku."

"terserah padamu oppa, bagiku cinta hanya akan membawa kehancuran dan penderitaan." Sambil mengangkan bahunya tanda tak peduli.

"Aish anak itu, benar-benar iblis, ayo ryeowookie kita sudah sampai hotel."

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Ketiganya turun dari mobil sewaan yang menjeput dibandara di depan hotel terdapat keramaian orang serta petugas keamanan yang bersiaga. Ketiganya menunggu keramaian itu, banyak orang yang berjubel mencuri lihat seseorang yang terlihat sangat dijaga ketat itu.

"Itu menteri Kim kibum?"

Kyuhyun bertanya pada ryeowook yang telah berada disebelahnya sambil membenarkan letak kopernya.

"Sepertinya iya, ia adalah menteri yang masih muda dan tampan pantas jika wanita-wanita ini penasaran melihatnya. Seorang menteri yang dijajarkan dengan hyunbin dan jo insung pasti sangat menarik perhatian bukan."

"Wookie kau banyak tahu tentangnya, apa kau juga penggemarnya?"

Ryeowook terdiam memandang wajah kyuhyun yang melihatnya sungguh berbeda dengan kyuhyun beberapa jam yang lalu saat berada di dalam pesawat, kyuhyun yang ia lihat saat ini adalah kyuhyun yang biasa ia lihat dalam keadaan sehari-hari, hatinya bertanya-tanya sebenernya yang mana kyuhyun yang asli itu. Lamunannya hilang ketika sebuah tangan bergerak-gerak di depan wajahnya.

"kie, wookie ,ryeowookie, gwenchana?"

"Ne gwenchana, aku bukan penggemarnya hanya saja aku pernah membaca artikel tentangnya."

"Usinya hanya berbeda 2 tahun darimu kyuhyun-ah, ia adalah seorang profesor." Seru donghae tiba-tiba masuk dalam pembicaraan kedua gadis itu.

"Hah, Jinja? Tidak mungkin oppa."

"Itu benar, ia seorang profesor dan sangat mungkin menjadi seorang menteri bukan?"

"Oppa itu hebat, maksudku aku tidak tahu orang yang akan kuwawancarai akan sehebat itu."

"Eunhyuk selalu tahu siapa orang yang cocok untuk sebuah pekerjaan, ia tahu aku yang terhebat dalam hal itu, itulah uri eunhyukkie."

"Ayo wookie kita pergi."

"Oppa yang kau katakan menjijikan." Seru ryeowook dengan wajah polosnya, sambil lalu dengan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggandeng ryeowook masuk ke dalam hotel meninggalkan donghae yang mulai kembali mengomel pada kedua gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Astaga eunhyukkie chagi, membiarkanku bersama dua gadis yang tidak ada manis-manisnya."

,,,,,,,

Zeezone

**The day of The Exhibition**

"Dengan ini pameran ini dibuka, semoga pengunjung dapat menikmati dan mendapat pembelajaran baru terkait sistem pertahanan negara kita."

Prok prok prok prok

"Selamat menteri kim, sepertinya apa yang ditakutkan akibat teror itu tidak terjadi, pembukaan berhasil dilakukan. Teror itu hanya omong kosong."

"Presdir Lee, Anda salah waktu pameran masih ada sekita satu minggu dan saya di sini sampai tiga hari ke depan, terlalu dini mengatakan bahwa teror itu hanya omong kosong sedangkan waktu yang bisa digunakan untuk membunuhku masih sangat panjang. Permisi Presdir Lee, ayo sekretaris Kim."

"Ne Menteri Kim, Anyeonghaseo Presdir Lee."

Keduanya berjalan menjauhi orang tua yang dipanggil presdir Lee, salah satu pemilik perusahaan yang tawaran tendernya ditolak oleh kementerian yang dipimpin kibum, padahal sebelum kibum menjabat ia selalu mendapat proyek dari kementerian ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi.

"Huh, bocah sombong, kau akan lihat aku pasti tertawa ketika melihatmu benar-benar mati."

Sambil berjalan kibum bertanya jadwal yang kan dilakukannya di jeju termasuk wawancara yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

"kapan jadwal wawancaraku dengan Maehwa magazine?"

"pukul dua siang nanti, kau tampak bersemangat kibum-ah, apa ada hal yang menyenangkan dibalik wawancara itu?"

"Kau sudah lihat siapa yang akan mewawancaraiku?"

"Maaf, aku belum sempat melihat, terlalu banyak kesibukan yang menyita otak dan waktuku."

"Kau ceroboh heechul-ah, aku tidak suka orang ceroboh."

"Huh, tentu sayang aku sangat tahu siapa kau. Ini akan menjadi pertama dan terakhir kali."

Kibum berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap tepat kepada sekretaris cantiknya, dilangkahkannya kakinya lebih dekat ke arah heechul, dibungkukan kepalanya mengarah ke telinga heechul terlihat sangat intim memang, tapi tak semua orang tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan kibum sangat...

"Karena kau sudah mengetahui siapa aku, kau seharusnya tidak ceroboh sayang, aku bahkan bisa me_refresh _otakmu dengan pisau bedahku sehingga ia tidak terlalu sibuk dan membuatmu ceroboh."

"Ck... tentu jika itu terjadi lagi dengan suka rela aku akan me_restart _otakku, kau puas?"

"Tentu kau selalu bisa memuaskanku dimanapun kau berada."

Kibum berjalan mendahui heechul yang masih berdiri terdiam ditempatnya, melihat punggung lebar nan kokoh itu semakin menjauh.

"Ck, benar-benar lucu bagaimana mungkin manusia berani mencoba membunuh iblis itu."

,,,,,

Zeezone

**Interview **

Kyuhyun berlari sambil membawa tape recorder serta lampiran bahan pertanyaanya dan sesekali melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Napasnya berderu ketika ia sampai pada sebuah ruangan tertutup. Ia berdiri di depan pintu dan mulai merapikan diri, melihat jam pukul 13.45 masih ada waktu 15 menit, jelas ia tidak terlambat. Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam lalu dihembuskan pelan melalui mulutnya.

Tok tok tok

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu itu, kemudian dengan sabar ia menunggu dibukakan pintu, ketika pintu dibuka kyuhyun membelakan matanya melihat seseorang yang berada tepat di depannya, seorang wanita cantik yang sangat familiar baginya, wanita yang selama ini menjadi salah satu alasan menghilang dua tahun ini. Wanita itu kini ada di depannya, tampak tidak berubah cantik, menggoda, sensual dan tampak angkuh. Seekspresi dengan kyuhyun wanita itu tampak sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang berda dihadapannya, ia kemudian dengan tergesa melihat lampiran kurikulum vitae yang berada di tangannya dengan yang bergetar hebat. Bibirnya bergetar matanya membelalak lebih besar membaca _CV _itu. Matanya kembali mentatap gadis di depannya, gadis di depannya yang memandangnya penuh kebencian.

"K kyu-hyun..."

"Nona Kim sudah lama kita tak berjumpa, Anda terlihat baik, animnida Anda terlihat mewah dan berkelas dari terakhir kali kita bertemu, tentu banyak sekali uang yang Anda gunakan untuk memperindah diri Anda benar."

"Ne teri-ma ka-sih, kau yang akan mewawancarai menteri kim?"

"Ye, Nona Kim, bolehkah sekarang saya masuk?"

"Tentu, Silakan!"

Wanita cantik itu, kim heechul meminggirkan tubuhnya membiarkan kyuhyun melewatinya, tubuh masih kaku, tangannya masih bergetar, raut wajahnya pucat. Kyuhyun berjalan namun tiba-tiba berdiam dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap heechul. Dilangkahkan kakinya mendekati wanita cantik itu. Bibir plumnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai mengerikan dihadapan heechul.

"Ku tampak lebih mewah dan berkelas, tapi itu tidak menghilangkan sisi menjijikan dalam dirimu Kim-Hee-Chul, wanita rendah tetap akan menjadi rendah semahal apapun dandanan dan pakaian yang ia gunakan."

Kyuhyun kembali berbalik menjauhi heechul menuju ruangan menteri kim berda sedangkan heechul terdiam dengan air mata mengalir di pipi putihnya, tangannya menggenggam gagang pintu, membukanya dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun masih berjalan tangannya terkepal, raut marahnya terlihat jelas di wajah terlebih mata indahnya penuh dengan api yang berkobar, ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napasnya, ia tak boleh gagal melakukan wawancara hanya karena seorang kim heechul. Kyuhyun masuk ke ruangan itu, ia melihat seorang pria dengan punggung kokoh lebar dan bahu tegap dibalut jas berwarna biru tengah mebelakanginya melihat ke arah balkon dimana disana panorama pantai dapat terlihat. Kyuhyun menelan ludah sebelum mengeluarkan sepatah katanya.

"Anyeonghasimnika menteri Kim, saya Cho kyuhyun yang akan mewawancari Anda dari maehwa magazine."

Pria itu membalikan badannya, menghadapkan paras sempurnanya dihadapan kyuhyun, raut datarnya menghiasi wajahnya yang rupawan, ia berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sebuah sofa tunggal berwarna coklat gelap itu menyilangkan kakinya, lalu menyilakan kyuhyun duduk.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terdiam terkejut melihat siapa yang berada didepannya seseorang yang ia kenal, seseorang dengan predikat berarti tak berarti darinya.

"Kim Sensei..."

To be continued

**Loha Zee disini, sorry banget gue agak lama apdetnya, alasannya beberapa hari ini gue diare dan masuk angin, baru kemarin di kerok sama nyokap, jadi agak enakan badan gue.**

**Oya thanks buat yang udah review gue ga bisa bales satu-satu ya sorry. Tapi ada satu yang bikin gue mau jawab pertanyaanya yang tentang kok kibum dari profesor bisa jadi menteri. Ini sebenernya bakal gue ceritain di ff, tapi kibum nelpon gue katanya dia males nyeritain masalah itu jadi nyuruh gue jawab disini, apa sih?**

**Ini mah sesuai dengan pengangkatan menteri di Indonesia tercinta ya, kan menteri itu bisa dipilih berdasarkan hak prerogatif presiden bisa bersal dari kalangan politik parpol, akademisi, atau para ahli, nah karena kibum sudah terbukiti seorang akademisi dan ahli yang sudah memberikan hasil penelitian salah satunya di bidang pertahanan yang nanti bakal gue jabarin nanti KALAU SEMPET dan kiyeng? di dalam cerita hehehe.**

**Nah kyuhyun udah ketemu tuh sama kibum, gila susah banget ngetemuin mereka berdua ya, oiya gue pikir ff ini berjalannya lambat banget, udah chap 3 masih sliwer aja kihyun chapternya panjang binggow capek gue ngetiknya tapi masih aja kihyun ketemunya di ending, hadeuh maklum author abal-abal.**

**Oiya yang ngasih saran kichul oke bisa buat masukan gue nih. Trus chapter ini baby changmin lumayan banyak dapet slot cerita menurut gue loh, lagi kebayang abs nya sih. Sedikit bromance Changmin-minho, kangen kyuline.**

**Makasih buat author yang udah duluan terjun di dunia perffan atas sarannya, gue akan berusaha keras, ganbare ne.**

**Sekian sambutan dari gue, kurang lebihnya gue minta review, terima kasih atas reviewnya juga. Pai pai oya gue edit sekilas aja jadi sorry typo bersliweran. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Chosen Lady**

**Jeju-Do (II) **

**Problem and Scandal**

cho kyuhyun as cho kyuhyun

Kim ki bum as kim ki bum

Shim changmin as shim changmin

Kim heechul as kim heechul

Lee hyukjae as lee eunhyuk

Rating: T berjalan sesuai alur

Genre: romance, action. kyuhyun, eunhyuk, heechul/GS

Pairing: kihyun,changkyu, kichul? etc

**Sebelumnya**

"_**Anyeonghasimnika menteri Kim, saya Cho kyuhyun yang akan mewawancari Anda dari Maehwa Magazine."**_

_**Pria itu membalikan badannya, menghadapkan paras sempurnanya dihadapan kyuhyun, raut datarnya menghiasi wajahnya yang rupawan, ia berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sebuah sofa tunggal berwarna coklat gelap itu menyilangkan kakinya, lalu menyilakan kyuhyun duduk.**_

_**Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terdiam terkejut melihat siapa yang berada didepannya seseorang yang ia kenal, seseorang dengan predikat berarti tak berarti darinya.**_

"_**Kim Sensei..."**_

,,,,,,,

Zeezone

Kibum dengan wajah datarnya menatap malas kyuhyun yang tengah terkejut di depannya. "Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu kau duduk dan mulai melakukan wawancara reporter Cho?"

Kyuhyun yang masih dalam mode syoknya terlonjak mendengar pertanyaan Kibum yang terdengar sangat menusuk. Kesadarannya kembali tertarik penuh dalam jiwanya, ia berdehem sekedar menetralkan keterkejutannya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa tepat dihadapan kibum.

"Y..Ye? Oh Jeosonghamnida. Maaf saya cukup terkejut melihat sosok Menteri Kim, maksud saya Anda membuat saya ter...?"

"Kuberikan kau waktu 20 menit!"

"MWO?" kyuhyun jelas kembali terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan kibum. "Tapi bukankah saya punya waktu 1 jam untuk melakukan wawancara, 20 menit itu waktu yang singkat, bagaimana mungkin...?"

"Jika kau menolak kau bisa pergi dari sini." Kibum kembali memotong perkataan kyuhyun yang dengan datarnya membuat kyuhyun mendecakkan lidahnya kesal walaupun itu dilakukannya dengan pelan, ia masih menjaga kesan baik yang sudah ia bangun. Perasaan kesal yang tadi berhasil dihilangkan sebelum bertemu sang Menteri kembali memenuhi benaknya. Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam untuk kembali menenangkan dirinya, meskipun dalam hati ia benar-benar mengumpat kibum. Kyuhyun masih terdiam duduk di tempatnya, sampai suara berat kibum kembali bergema menyebalkan di telinganya.

"Kau sudah menyia-nyiakan 5 menit reporter Cho. Waktumu kini 15 menit."

"YAK Kim Sensei!" Sepertinya kekesalan yang telah kyuhyun tahan akhirnya meluap keluar, kyuhyun berdiri dan berkacak pinggang di depan kibum dengan wajah memerah menahan amarahnya, sedangkan kibum masih tetap tenang mengambil cangkir kopi di meja si samping sofa yang ia duduki. Setelah menyesap sedikit kopi hitamnya kibum menumpangkan wajahnya dengan tangan yang berada pada sisi sofa, ia menyeringai kearah kyuhyun yang masih dalam mode berapi.

"Ckk, sungguh sial aku bertemu kembali denganmu sensei." Kyuhyun kembali duduk di sofa dan mulai mengambil _tape recorder _dan catatan berisi pertanyaan. Kyuhyun menegakkan kepalanya menatap lurus dan tajam ke onix datar milik kibum, sedangkan kibum masih setia duduk menyenderkan punggung dan kaki kanan menumpang kaki kirinya serta tangan kanan yang masih menyangga wajahnya.

"Ku pikir dari ribuan orang bernama Kim Kibum aku tak mungkin bertemu kembali dengan orang menyebalkan sepertimu, Jja baiklah, pertanyaan pertama untuk Anda menteri Kim." Kyuhyun benar-benar telah melupakan tata krama yang telah ia latih dan persiapkan sebelum bertemu dengan sang menteri, tapi setelah bertemu dengan menteri yang yang ternyata merupakan salah satu dari deretan orang menyebalkan kelas kakap dalam daftarnya aturan tata krama menguap juga.

"Sebelum membahas tentang pameran yang dilakukan, saya penasaran bagaimana kau bisa menjadi menteri, maksudku kau, dosen, jepang, korea, dan menteri?"

"Kau bisa mencarinya di internet atau surat kabar sudah ratusan kali aku menjawab pertanyaan itu, tanyakan yang lain." Dengan santai kibum menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun, berbeda dengan reaksi kyuhyun yang menganga _jawdrop _dan tentu saja jawaban kibum meningkatkan tensi kyuhyun hingga kini mencapai ubun-ubun. Kyuhyun kembali menarik napas dan tersenyum dipaksakan. Dan seketika dewa sopan santun dan tata krama kembali menghampiri kyuhyun.

"Ne, tentu saja. Maafkan saya menteri kim, saya terlalu bodoh menanyakan hal itu." Kyuhyun membungkukan kepalanya sedikit. "Kalau begitu bagaimana tanggapan Anda terkait pameran yang mulai dibuka hari ini?"

"Pameran tetap pameran tiap tahun kami melakukannya."

"Ne, Pembukaan tadi pagi berjalan dengan sukses, bahkan banyak idol ibukota yang menghadiri pembukaan, menurut Anda?"

"Banyak yang hadir dalam acara pembukaan termasuk idol, lalu kenapa kau sendiri tidak hadir?"

"Ne? Tolong bisakah Anda menjawab dengan benar, maksud saya sepertinya tidak penting jika Anda menanyakan kenapa saya tidak hadir." Kyuhyun benar-benar menahan luapan amarah yang mulai mencapai batasnya, manusia di depannya adalah yang termenyebalkan yang pernah ia temui.

"Hn." Dua huruf yang sukses memecahkan bola api yang siap menyembur dari kyuhyun.

"YAK KIM KIBUM BERHENTILAH BERMAIN-MAIN." Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya ia berteriak kepada seorang menteri yang dipuja banyak orang, jika orang lain tahu pastilah cho kyuhyun tinggal sebuah nama, dan untungnya sekarang ia hanya berdua dengan kibum di sebuah ruangan luas dan kedap suara, sekali lagi berdua dengan KIBUM. Diambilnya segelas air putih disampingnya di minumnya cepat-cepat tanpa memperdulikan kibum yang menyeringai puas didepannya.

"Maaf reporter Cho waktu wawancaramu sudah habis, kini kau punya waktu 30 menit untuk menjawab semua pertanyaanku!" Kibum kembali membuat kyuhyun membanting dagunya. Cukup sudah kibum bertingkah seenak jidatnya, hancur sudah karir jurnalis kyuhyun, wawancara yang sangat dinantikannya sebagai batu loncatan karirnya kini hanya menjadi sebuah percakapan tak berguna.

"Cukup kim kibum kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh, kau tahu wawancara sangat penting bagiku, sunbaeku, dan tentu maja..."

"Kenapa kau tidak menghadiri wisudamu?"

"...lah tempatku bekerja. Ckk aku tak harus menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku sudah bukan mahasiswa yang tak beruntung yang mendapat dosen pembimbing skripsi sepertimu." Kyuhyun mulai membereskan barang-barang dan memasukkan ke dalam tasnya, setelah keluar dari tempat ini kyuhyun akan mulai bertapa mencari alasan masuk akal perihal kegagalan wawancara, ini semua gara-gara orang menyebalkan bernama KIM KIBUM, Presiden Korea pasti tengah mabuk memilih orang itu menjadi menterinya. Kyuhyun berdiri dari sofanya membungkukan badan memberi hormat tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Suara _heels-_nya bergema memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Sial." Kyuhyun membiarkan umpatannya menyaingi gema dari _heels-_nya, membuat kibum yang masih dengan sangat tampannya duduk tenang melihat kepergian kyuhyun, hingga matanya menangkap sesuatu yang sangat menarik di sofa bekas kyuhyun duduk. Bibirnya kembali meyeringai. Kibum mengambil benda itu, benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna coklat berbahan kulit dengan pin merek terkenal dunia yang dinamakan dompet.

"Kecerobohan selalu membawa masalah." Kibum membalikan tubuhnya berjalan ke arah balkon, meletakan dompet kyuhyun diatas meja kemudian melepas jas yang dipakainya menyisakan kemeja hitam dan dasinya, lalu mengambil kopi yang tadi diminumnya, menyesapnya sedikit lalu memperhatikan cairan kental berwarna hitam dengan rasa pahit itu. Wajahnya tampak serius kali ini, sampai ada suara menginterupsi kegiatannya. Suara wanita yang sudah biasa ia dengar.

"Sudah selesai wawancaranya? Bukannya 1 jam." Ujar wanita yang ternyata sekretarisnya, si cantik heechul berjalan ke arah kibum berhenti tepat dibelakang punggung kibum yang terlihat kokoh itu, heechul menyandarkan kepalanya, tangannya memeluk tubuh kibum dari belakang, heechul terdiam cukup lama, sampai kibum menyadari kemejanya terasa basah. Kibum hanya terdiam sampai suara heechul kembali terdengar tapi kali ini dengan suara yang parau.

"Maaf... maafkan aku. Tolong.. biarkan seperti ini ...walaupun aku tahu kau merasa terganggu. Kau bisa membunuhku setelah ini." Heechul mengatakannya lambat dan sarat kesedihan. Kibum hanya diam mengerti membiarkan punggungnya basah. Bemenit-menit keduanya masih dalam posisi diam yang sama, sampai suara teriakan yang sangat dikenal terdengar.

"KIM KIBUM kembalikan dompetku." Brakkk suara pintu dibuka kasar. Seseorang yang menjadi tersangka terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depannya, Menteri kim tengah berpelukan, tidak tapi dipeluk dari belakang tanpa perlawanan oleh seorang wanita yang ternyata sekretarisnya sendiri. Tersangka yang masih mambelalakan matanya itu mengepalkan tangannya, sedangkan heechul dengan cepat melepas pelukannya pada kibum.

"Kyu...Hyun..." heechul bergumam pelan sambil melihat kyuhyun yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, tidak tapi ke arah benda yang berada di atas meja disamping heechul. Tangan Heechul kembali bergetar begitu pula dengan kyuhyun tentunya dengan alasan yang berbeda. kyuhyun berhenti tepat disamping heechul mengambil dompetnya, melihat datar kibum, lalu membalikan tubuhnya meninggalkan keduanya. Heechul yang terdiam memucat dan kibum yang masih datar. Sebelum membuka daun pintu kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya mata karamelnya menatap tajam heechul, ia menyeringai walaupun tak semenyeramkan kibum tapi cukup terlihat mengintimidasi. Ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Nona Kim, sepertinya parfum yang kau gunakan tak cocok dengan aroma tubuhmu terlalu manis untukmu kau butuh lebih dari itu, ingin ku beritahu merek parfum yang cocok? Ah tentu aku sangat baik memberitahumu catat baik-baik ne, ini merek langka namanya _BITCH _No.1. Ne Kim Sensei?" Sebelum kyuhyun membuka pintu heechul berteriak kencang.

"Cukup kyuhyun, kau menghakimiku seperti akulah penyebab semuanya, dialah yang salah yang paling bersalah adalah Dia. Bukan aku.." Masih dengan posisi menghadap pintu, kyuhyun terkikik kecil.

"Ho.. kau menyalahkannya, kupikir kalian pasangan yang saling mencintai yang dengan mengatasnamakan cinta juga kalian rela menghancurkan orang lain demi sesuatu yang kalian inginkan? Hem?" kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya kembali. Kali ini memperlihatkan sosok kyuhyun yang menyedihkan, air mata mengalir deras di pipinya yang putih, membuat heechul terkejut terlebih kibum yang membelalakkan matanya melihat kyuhyun yang ia kenal adalah seorang yang kuat dan sangat menyebalkan kini terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Kyuhyun kembali membuka mulutnya, suaranya terdengar lirih.

"Kalian... sama saja . kau dan dia , pria itu sama. Kalian membunuh orang yang kucintai. Tidakkah kalian tahu sesuatu yang kalian sebut cinta itu dapat membunuh seseorang, dan kau kim heechul-ssi, apa tidak ada pria lain selain dia? Tak bisakah mencari pria lain? Kau cantik tapi kenapa harus dia pria itu? Wae kalian sangat egois? Wae...?" kyuhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya dan pergi berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kibum bergerak hendak mengejar kyuhyun tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat heechul terduduk lemah sambil menangis keras, menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Akhirnya kibum menghentikan langkahnya, ia menarik napas tangannya terulur meraih tubuh heechul dalam pelukannya membiarkan heechul menagis dipundaknya, membiarkan wanita yang selama hampir 2 tahun disampingnya itu menumpahkan kesedihannya.

"Ceroboh, bisa-bisanya seorang kim heechul menangis!" ujar kibum pelan

"Maaf, tolong ampuni aku, biarkan kim heechul menangis kali ini saja." Heechul menjawab dengan suara sesegukan.

"Hn."

"Gomawo". Kibum kembali melihat ke arah pintu kyuhyun berlari, wajah datarnya terlihat khawatir kali ini.

,,,,,,

Zeezone

Kyuhyun berlari dengan air mata masih deras mengalir di pipinya, beberapa kali ia menabrak orang baik pengunjung hotel dan pameran ataupun staf yang tengah bertugas, beberapa kali ia juga hanya menggumamkan kata maaf setelah diteriaki orang yang ditabraknya. Pikirannya jelas sangat kacau, kyuhyun dua tahun lalu yang hanya bisa menangis dan telah dibunuhnya kini seolah hidup kembali di dalam kyuhyun yang sekarang.

Langkahnya baru berhenti saat ia menabrak seseorak yang menyebabkan dirinya terjatuh duduk. Ia hanya terduduk menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yak tidak bisakah kau berjalan dengan matamu, hah?"

"Mi.. an, jeosonghamnida..."

Si penabrak menunduk memperhatikan gadis gila yang menabrak dirinya, matanya terlihat kaget melihat siapa gadis gila itu.

"Kyu-chan, kau menangis apa terjadi sesuatu? Kyu?"

"Chwaang..."

"Ne, apa yang terjadi?"

"Appo, neomu appo.."

"eodi appo? Bangunlah ayo kita pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik, disini banyak orang yang melihat kita."

"Gaseumi.. nae gaseum neomu appo." Kyuhyun hanya diam ketika pria tampan itu mengangkat tubuhnya. Changmin menggendong kyuhyun ala bridal berjalan ke arah taman disamping hotel yang terlihat nyaman untuk orang yang butuh ketenangan seperti kyuhyun.

Changmin mendudukan kyuhyun dibangku yang ada, ia duduk dismping kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah yang lama tak ditemuinya wajah yang tak berubah wajah yang penuh dengan beban dan kesedihan, changmin tersenyum lirih menyadari bahwa kyuhyunnya belum berubah masih kyuhyun yang datang padanya dua tahun lalu, kyuhyun yang menangis dibahunya sebelum ia membuat kesalahan yang menjadikan kyuhyun menjauh darinya, kesalahan yang disesali seumur hidupnya, kesalahan yang membuat kyuhyunnya mendorong dirinya menjauh. Changmin berdiri meninggalkan kyuhyun dan kemudian kembali dengan sebotol air di tangannya.

"Ini minumlah.."

Kyuhyun menatap air yang masih berada di telapak changmin dan tak berniat mengambilnya. Di pandangnya wajah changmin, sahabatnya, orang yang paling dekat dengannya setelah ibunya, orang yang ia harap menjadi penyangga kesakitannya dulu, tapi malah membuat dirinya bertambah sakit, iris karamelnya tampak layu, sebelum suara halus khas kyuhyun terdengar di telinga changmin.

"Bisakah kau membawaku ke kamarku changmin-ssi." Sahut kyuhyun datar, mengabaikan air yang susah dicarikan oleh changmin. Changmin kaget mendengar kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan formal, tapi ia hanya diam dan mengangguk.

"Nomor berapa kamarmu?"

"3713"

"Kajja." Changmin mengulurkan tangannya, kyuhyun diam, ia tak mencoba memegang tangan changmin. Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri sendiri, tapi gagal ia kembali terduduk di bangku taman sedangkan Changmin menghela napas, akhirnya changmin meletakkan tangannya diantara lutut bagian dalam dan sebelah lagi di bahu kyuhyun, lagi-lagi kyuhyun di gendong changmin ala bridal. Sedangkan yang digendong hanya diam dan datar.

,,,,,,

Zeezone

"Astaga kyuhyun-ah apa yang terjadi?" ryeowook terlihat kaget melihat dua orang dihadapannya, dan salah satunya adalah orang yang ia kenal, orang yang berada dalam gendongan itu adalah kyuhyun temannya. Sebelum ryeowook menanyakan sesuatu changmin menyelanya.

"Maaf sepertinya kyuhyun butuh istirahat bisakah aku masuk."

"Oh ne, jeosonghamnida aku terlalu kaget."

"Terima kasih." Changmin meletakkan kyuhyun yang kini memejamkan matanya dia atas tempat tidur single, kemudian ditariknya selimut putih menutupi seluruh tubuh kyuhyun sampai bahunya. Changmin terdiam sebentar mamndang wajah kyuhyun yang tampak pucat, diulurkan tangannya hendak memcapai pipi kyuhyun, tapi kemudian tertahan dan changmin menarik kembali tangannya. Ryeowook hanya memperhatikan changmin, sekilas melihat kyuhyun kemudian kembali ke changmin.

"Maaf bisakah kau menjaga kyuhyun?"

"Ryeowook, namaku ryeowook. Tentu saja aku akan menjaganya."

"Ne gamsahamnida ryeowook-ssi, namaku changmin , Shim changmin."

"Bisakah aku tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kyuhyun?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas ia mengalami sesuatu yang menyakitkan." _Ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang menyakitinya aku dan wanita itu kim heechul. _Lanjut changmin dalam hati.

"Maaf ryeowook-ssi sepertinya aku harus pergi."

"Ne, terima kasih sudah menolong kyuhyun." Ryeowook membungkukan badan memberri hormat.

"Ne sama-sama itu tugasku."

,,,,,,

Zeezone

Malam telah tiba. Kyuhyun membuka matanya tiba-tiba, keringat mengalir deras, napasnya naik turun sangat cepat. Kyuhyun duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala tempat tidur, ia menengok ke samping dan melihat ryeowook tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya, tentu saja sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Kyuhyun bergerak menurunkan kakinya dan berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengambil sebuah dress dan sweater . ia berjalan ke arah wardrobe mengganti pakaian kerja yang masih dikenakannya. Setelah mengganti pakaian kyuhyun berjalan menuju arah pintu, membuka dan menutupnya pelan. Kini ia butuh sesuatu yang dapat menenangkan hatinya dan pantai adalah tujuannya kali ini.

Kyuhyun berjalan hamparan pasir, deburan ombak memenuhi indera pendengarnya. Kedua lengan Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya menghalau angin yang berhembus cukup kencang tindakan bodoh memang keluar pada dini hari musim gugur yang dingin hanya dengan sweater yang bisa dikatakan tipis. Iris karamelnya melihat ada sosok di depannya, tubuh tegap yang menghadap ke bibir pantai dengan coat tebal berwarna hitam, surai hitamnya bergerak sesuai dengan arah angin, surai yang biasanya terlihat rapih kini telihat berantakan karena angin dan menambah kesan tampan pemiliknya. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat disamping pria tampan yang dikenalnya itu. Keheningan tercipta diantara keduanya, hingga suara berat sang pria memecah keheningan itu.

"Baka, kau masih gadis bodoh ternyata!"

"Hn." Kyuhyun hanya menjawab seadanya sampai terasa benda tersampir di bahunya, hangat itu yang ia rasakan. Coat milik pria itu kini sukses menghangatkan tubuhnya, aroma yang sama seperti dulu, aroma yang ia benci karena mengingat pemiliknya adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan. Berusaha memecah keheningan namun menghindari topik dirinya yang menangis kyuhyun membuka suara.

"Sensei... aku tak percaya orang sepertimu bisa menjadi menteri di negara ini, dunia seperti kiamat bagiku. Kyuhyun mengatakan dengan pelan sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Hn."

"Seperti biasa jawabanmu itu menyebalkan."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku kyuhyun." kibum berbalik bertanya.

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Kau tahu apa yang ku maksud." Pria tampan yang ternyata kibum itu sukses membuat kyuhyun menengok ke arahnya. Dengan bola mata yang bergerak malas kyuhyun berdecih dan menarik coat kibum untuk lebih memberi kehangatan bagi tubuhnya, sedangkan kibum masih berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa artinya sebuah wisuda sensei. Aku tidak butuh gelar lagipula sekarang aku tidak ingin menjadi ilmuan seperti orang disampingku. Jadi untuk apa aku datang wisuda saat itu. Ijasahku pun mungkin masih berada disana."

Mendengar hal itu kibum menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah kyuhyun, dan dengan kasar menarik lengan kyuhyun hingga keduanya saling berhadapan. Pancaran mata kibum terlihat ketidak sukaan atas apa yang dikatakan kyuhyun. Sedangkan kyuhyun terdiam dengan respon represif kibum.

"Doshita sensei?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun dengan sebelah tangannya yang kosong kibum menarik pinggang kyuhyun lebih dekat dengan dirinya. Tubuhnya dan kyuhyun sangat dekat hidung keduanya hampir bersentuhan. Bibir kyuhyun yang terliahat pucat jelas terlihat oleh oniks kibum, keheningan kembali tercipta diantara keduanya.

Ckrek ckrek ckrek..

Suara kamera terdengar oleh keduanya. Keduanya menoleh terlonjak kibum melepaskan kyuhyun dan mencari asal suara. Dan ketika menoleh ke suatu arah, terlihat sinar putih kamera. Ckrek ckrek ckrek

"Sensei itu..." kyuhyun panik sedangkan kibum berlari ke arah sumber suara.

Beberapa lama kemudian kibum kembali ke tempat kyuhyun. "sensei bagaimana, orang yang memotret kita, kau menemukanya. Bisa terjadi skandal jika foto itu tersebar. Sensei.. Kim sensei, kenapa kau hanya diam?" Kyuhyun panik sedangkan kibum hanya diam mengepalkan tangannya, mengerti gelagat kibum kyuhyun lemas dan menjatuhkan dirinya hingga terduduk di pasir.

"Orang itu pasti menyebarkan foto kita kan?"

"Hn."

Kyuhyun emosi mendengar kibum hanya menanggapi masalah itu hanya dengan dua huruf meyebalkannya. Kyuhyun berdiri dan mencengkeram sweater kibum kencang.

"Bisakah kau menghentikan dua huruf menyebalkan itu kim kibum? HAH. Ini masalah besar, tak adakah yang bisa kita lakukan? Kim Kibum jawab aku!" kyuhyun membentak kibum.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, istirahatlah!" kibum melepas cengkeraman kyuhyun pada sweaternya, tapi masih menghadap kyuhyun, ditundukannya wajahnya melihat puncak kepala kyuhyun yang hanya setinggi bahunya, sedangkan tangannya masih mengepal.

"Orang itu memotret wajahku dengan jelas sensei, bagaimana?"

"Ara. Istirahatlah. Ku antar kau ke kamar." Kibum menarik pergelangan tangan dan mengantar kyuhyun sampai tepat di depan kamar inap kyuhyun.

,,,,,,

Zeezone

Pagi di korea digemparkan oleh foto salah satu orang terkenal di korea tengah berpelukan dengan seorang gadis. Artikel yang berkaitan dengan foto itu menjadi _top trending _di situs pencarian internet. Hari itu kata kunci Menteri kim memeluk seorang gadis di Jeju, Siapakah gadis yang di peluk menteri kim, sampai Menteri Kim berbulan madu di Jeju menjadi yang paling sering di cari.

Kyuhyun dengan mata pandanya masih mondar mandir di depan tempat tidurnya, sedangkan ryeowook masih setia melihatnya, sesekali ia melihat smartphone di tangannya membaca artikel yang menampilkan wajah temannya dengan jelas. Berdasarkan sudut foto yang diambil setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti berpikiran bahwa kyuhyun sedang berpelukan intim dengan menteri Kim kibum.

Kring kring... suara smartphone ryeowook berdering, dengan cepat ia mengangkat panggilan itu. Ryeowook langsung menjauhkan smartphone itu dari telinganya ketika mendengar suara teriakan dari sambungan itu, lalu menyerahkannya ke kyuhyun yang masih mondar mandir yang kai ini dengan menggigiti ujung kuku ibu jarinya.

"Ini, eunhyuk eonni ingin bicara. Dia meneleponmu tapi handphone mu tidak aktif." Ryeowook menyerahkan smartphone itu pada kyuhyun. Dengan enggan kyuhyun menerimanya sampai ia dekatkan ke telinga terdengar suara jelek memekakan telinga, setelah ini ia berjanji untuk mengatakan pada eunhyuk untuk melupakan impiannya sebagai penyanyi, selain karena terlalu tua suaranya pun sangat amat merusak telinga.

"YAK CHO KYUHYUN, apa yang kau lakukan ini HAH?" eunhyuk berteriak dari ujung sambungan, sampai kyuhyun menjauhkan smartphone itu.

"Eonni itu, berita itu hanya..."

"Kubilang untuk melakukan wawancara dengan mentri kim bukan membuat skandal dengannya, Neo jinjja... aduh kepalaku.."

"Eonni itu tidak seperti yang kau pikir kim kibum dan aku. Kami tidak sengaja bertemu dipantai.."

"Hoho bagus kau dini hari berjalan sendiri di pantai kemudian tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Menteri kim lalu karena dingin kalian berpelukan, penjelasanmu benar-benar masuk akal CHO KYUHYUN."

"Eonni aku tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu." Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya tanda tidak setuju dengan eunhyun mereka dia tidak berpelukan hanya tangan kibum berda di pinggangnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan wawancara kemarin?"

"E..e eonni kau tahu wawancara tidak berjalan dengan baik, maksudku.."

"Kau gagal dengan wawancaranya, ya Tuhan cho kyuhyun kau benar-benar, donghae tahu?"

"Eonni aku tidak akan gagal jika si Kim menyebalkan Bum itu tidak mengacaukannya, pria itu benar-benar tidak berubah bahkan bertambah menyebalkan, dan donghae oppa dia terlalu sibuk dengan gadis-gadis disini."

"Tunggu kyuhyun-ah kau terdengar mengenal menteri kim? Dan lupakan pria ikan itu, aku mengirimnya ke Jeju untuk menghentikannya mengganggu pekerjaanku disini."

"Ah itu ya kami saling mengenal, aku dan dia pernah bersama dan.."

"MWO kau pernah bersamanya dan tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku."

"Eonni maksudku bukan bersama itu kau salah sangka..."

"Sudahlah terserah selesaikan sendiri masalahmu, aku tidak ikut campur."

Tut tut tut eunhyun menutup sambungan telepon itu menyebabkan satu lagi kesalahpahaman terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin ia pernah bersama dengan monster seperti kim kibum dalam khayalanpun tak pernah kyuhyun bayangkan. Memang keduanya pernah bersama dulu tapi bukan sebagai pria dan wanita, melainkan dosen berkuasa dan mahasiswa tertindas.

"Aku harus bertemu orang itu, dia harus bertanggung jawab. Kim Kibum, kau.."

,,,,

Zeezone

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor hotel, beberap pengunjung melihatnya dengan tatapan _dia gadis yang di foto dengan menteri kim,_ akhirnya kyuhyun berjalan menunduk dan hanya bisa menyembunyikan mukanya diantara helaian rambut panjangnya. Setelah melakukan perjalanan yang terasa panjang kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu kamar kibum, kibum mengetuk kasar pintu sambil berteriak ala barbar memanggil kibum.

Beberapa menit pintu belum terbuka juga, kyuhyun berbalik ketika mendengar suara riuh dibelakangnya bersama dengan suara jepretan kamera dan video yang merekam.

"Menteri kim bagaimana tanggapan Anda dengan foto yang beredar, benarkah yang Anda peluk adlah istri Anda atau orang lain?"

"Menteri kim Anda dikabarkan dekat dengan sekretaris Anda tapi kini muncul pemberitaan itu, menurut Anda?"

"Jadi siapa gadis itu menteri Kim?"

Kibum hanya diam tidak menanggapi pertanyaan wartwan yang mengelilinginya, sampai ia matanya mengarah kaget ke arah depannya melihat kyuhyun ada tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. _Sial kenapa gadis itu ada disini sekarang._

"Bukankah itu gadis yang ada difoto. Ayo kesana. Nona bukankah Anda yang ada di foto, bisa tolong jelaskan!"

"Nona benarkah Anda adalah istri menteri kim, kalian menikah diam-diam begitu."

"Itu... aku maksudku tidak kami .." kyuhyun terbata bingung menjawab rentetan pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya sampai sebuah lengan bemeluknya pinggangnya dari samping, kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat kibum sedang tersenyum indah dihadapan kamera.

"Maaf kami buru-buru, permisi." Kibum menyuruh heechul membuka pintu, tapi dihalangi seorang wartawan yang sangat spartan ingin mengetahui kejelasan hubungan keduanya.

"Anda menghindari pertanyaan kami, apakah gadis ini hanya wanita bayaran yang kebetulan Anda sewa menteri kim?" Dan sepertinya pertanyaan itu membuat beberapa pihak terkejut termasuk kyuhyun, dan sukses membuat kibum terlihat kesal, kyuhyun merasakan kekesalan kibum dari pelukan kibum dipinggangnya yang semakin erat, dan tiba-tiba kibum tersenyum dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat semua orang di tempat itu sangat terkejut.

"Ya dia gadis yang kusewa, dan jangka waktu sewanya adalah seumur hidupku, karena dia adalah istriku yang sangat kucintai."

"Kim kibum..."

"Maaf kami harus masuk, istriku bukan orang yang suka dengan sorotan kamera, kami akan memberikan klarifikasi secepatnya, gamsahamnida." Setelah membuat syok semua orang termasuk kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menatap bodoh, serta heechul yang terdiam mendecakan bibirnya, ketiganya masuk ke dalam kamar. Kyuhyun yang masih dalam keadaan syok tiba-tiba tersadar dan mendorong kibum menjauh dengan kasar.

"Yak kim kibum apa maksudmu, istrimu? Ya Tuhan sungguh besar dosaku jika harus menjadi istrimu, Haah...dengar kim aku datang kesini untuk memintamu menyelesaikan masalah bukan membuat masalah menjadi lebih besar." Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi.

"Hn."

"KIM KIBUM, NEO JINJJA!"

"Hn." Heechul terkekeh mendengar tanggapan kibum yang terdengar malas dan tak acuh.

"Kau berisik cho!"

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan kim, sekarang bagaimana aku hidup? Aish jinjja, hidupku yang damai berakhir sudah." Heechul kembali terdiam ketika kyuhyun mengatakan hidupnya yang damai, sejujurnya ia tahu bahwa hidup kyuhyun tidak pernah damai.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan masalahnya, kau tinggal menjadi istriku dan _clear._"

"Apa kau bilang, menjadi istrimu? Terlalu cepat 100 juta tahun aku mau menjadi istri dari pria muka datar menyebalkan sok pintar sombong dan gila sepertimu." Kibum memandang tajam kyuhyun yang merentet segala keburukan kibum tentu saja bukan kyuhyun namanya kalau tidak memberikan tatapan tandingan yang tidak kalah tajam, tatapan keduanya seperti dihubungkan oleh petir yang saling bertautan tidak suka.

"HAHAHA, Menteri Kim Nona Cho kalian berdua sungguh lucu." Heechul tertawa melihat pertengkaran keduanya, baru kali ini ia melihat seorang kim kibum dihina dengan sangat jelas dan tanpa takut oleh seorang gadis.

"DIAM KAU KIM HEECHUL." Kibum dan kyuhyun berseru bersama dan memberikan _death glare _pada heechul, heechul yang kaget reflek memberikan gerakan mengunci mulutnya. Beberapa menit kemudian keduanya masih dalam posisi saling memberikan _glare, _sampai heechul memecah keheningan.

"Bisakah kalian hentikan, dan mulai menyelesaikan masalah?" kyuhyun yang tampak mulai lelah dalam persaingan tatapan dengan kibum menolehkan pandangannya ke heechul.

"Bisakah kau diam, aku muak denganmu. Dan kim kibum cepat selesaikan masalah ini."

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan masalah."

"Kau menyelesaikan masalah dengan mengatakan pada media aku istrimu, tapi sebenarnya aku bukanlah istrimu? Kau benar-benar melakukan pembohongan publik."

"Aku tidak berbohong jika kita benar-benar menikah."

"Dalam mimpimu kim. Huf kepalaku."

"Menteri kim aku punya ide!"

"Aku tak butuh ide dari orang sepertimu, idemu pasti menjijikan seperti dirimu." Kyuhyun memotong dengan kasar apa yang akan dikatakan heechul.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, katakan apa idemu sekretaris kim?"

"Kalian menikah!"

"MWO?" "Aku setuju". Kyuhyun dan kibum menjawab bersama.

"Ani maksudku kalian menikah dan berpura-pura menjadi sepasang suami istri kemudian dengan waktu yang ditentukan kalian bisa bercerai."

"TIDAK". Kyuhyun berseru tidak setuju. "Kau tidak dalam posisi menolak cho." Kibum menyeringai. Kyuhyun berdecak sebagai tanda ia menerima ide itu dengan sangat-sangat-sangat terpaksa.

"Tunggu dulu kita harus buat kesepakatan hitam diatas putih untuk menjamin keamanan."

"kita lakukan itu setelah menghadiri pesta nanti malam, bersiaplah aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 malam. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan, kau hadir sebagai istriku, Kim-Kyu-Hyun."

"namaku cho kyuhyun kim ingat itu. Ckk arasseo." Kyuhyun akhirnya meninggalkan kamar ditemani heechul dan para petugas keamanan yang akan mengantarkan kyuhyun ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun dan heechul berjalan seperti puteri yang dikawal menuju singgasananya, dua orang gadis cantik dengan pesona Dan kesanyang berbeda itu berjalan tanpa percakapan hanya suara langkah kaki yang terdengar. kyuhyun berhenti ketika melihat seseorang berada di depan pintu kamarnya, seseorang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sama, seseorang yang ia sayang sekaligus benci. Sampai suara heechul memecah keheningan.

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Jangan sebut namaku!, kau pikir kau siapa? Jangan kira masalah ini dapat mengubah penilaianku terhadapmu, aku masih ingin membunuhmu sampai saat ini. Kalian bisa pergi aku bisa ke kamarku sendiri." Heechul menghela napas dan memberikan perintah kembali pada _bodyguard._

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati kamarnya dan berhenti tepat didepan pria itu, Shim changmin. Tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari hadapan changmin, seolah menantang changmin berbicara duluan.

"Kau bertemu dengannya, kim heechul?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya. Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Berita itu, benarkah?" changmin bertanya dengan mimik serius. "Bukan urusanmu changmin-ssi."

"Itu urusanku dan berhenti memanggilku dengan akhiran –ssi, itu menggangguku."

"Kau pikir kau siapa berhak mencampuri urusanku, tapi baiklah jika kau memaksa ingin tahu. Ya aku telah menikahi Menteri Kim Kibum. Itu jelas bukan." Kyuhyun melenggang memasuki kamarnya setelah berhasil membuat changmin terpukul atas jawabannya. Changmin menatap menghilangnya kyuhyun ke balik pintu sambil memegangi dadanya menahan nyeri yang ia rasakan. Kyuhyunnya telah dimiliki orang lain, dan ia mengetahui dengan jelas siapa orang itu.

,,,,,

Zeezone

**Party **

Kibum telah bersiap dengan setelan jas hitam sepahanya, rambut hitamnya ditata sedemikian rupa membuat penampilan terihat maksimal dan memancarakan kharisma tak tertahankan yang dimilikinya. Ia masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar 3713 menunggu seorang gadis yang sejak 15 menit lalu ia tunggu, sesekali ia melihat jam tangannya dan kembali mengetuk pintu. Suara ribut terdengar dari balik pintu hingga pintu terbuka menampilkan sesosok gadis bergaun merah tanpa lengan selutut yang sangat elegan, rambutnya ditata keatas memperlihatkan tengkutnya yang indah dan jenjang, menggunakan riasan sederhana yang tampak natural mengimbangi gaunnya yang terlihat mewah, sangat cantik, sampai membuat kibum kehabisan kata-kata.

"Apa ini bagus?"

"Biasa saja, ayo pergi kau membuang waktuku, oia bertingkahlah seperti seorang istri nanti." Kibum meninggalkan kyuhyun dibelakangnya yang menggerutu kecil menghasilkan senyuman tipis dibibir kibum, kali ini bukan seringaian tapi asli senyuman meski sangat tipis. _Kau cantik._

"Ck pria itu, setidaknya pujilah sedikit diriku yang cantik ini, istri apanya, tidak ada suami yang meninggalkan istrinya dibelakang."

Keduanya tiba di ballroom yang sudah penuh oleh undangan termasuk beberapa reporter yang memang menjadi bagian dari pesta ini. Sontak keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian selain karena paras keduanya yang amat luar biasa tapi juga karena pemberitaan yang hangat seharian tadi. Sorot kamera mengarah pada kedua membuat kyuhyun sedikit merasa terganggu, jelas saja biasanya ia yang menyorot kini ia yang disorot, sampai ia merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh kibum dengan erat dan ketenangan mulai ia rasakan. Kyuhyun dan kibum berhenti di sudut _press conference _dan langsung mendapat serentetan pertanyaan dari wartawan.

"Menteri Kim Anda bersama dengan siapa, apa gadis ini adalah gadis yang sama di foto dan yang Anda sebut istri?" kibum tersenyum, tangannya yang tadi menggenggam kyuhyun kini telah berpindah pada bagian pinggang gadis itu.

"Ye, perempuan cantik di samping saya ini adalah istriku, kami menikah satu bulan yang lalu. Kami mohon maaf karena tidak memberitahu semuanya, karena hanya keluarga terdekat yang kami undang, lagi pula beberapa bulan terakhir banyak tugas yang saya kerjakan sehingga pernikahan kami hanya diadakan secara sederhana, sekali lagi kami minta maaf pada semuanya." Kibum dan kyuhyun membungguk secara bersamaan.

"Nama istri Anda?"

"Perkenalkan dirimu sayang."

"Ne, Annyeong haseyo cho kyu, ani Kim kyuhyun imnida, bangapseumnida. Saya memohon maaf kepada semua terutama seluruh rakyat korea karena berita tentang kami yang mengejutkan."

Kyuhyun dan kibum sangat lancardan kompak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan wartawan, tidak terlihat sedikitpun bahwa keduanya adalah pasangan pura-pura. Setelah menjawab pertanyaan warwatan keduanya melebur bersama dengan undungan lain menikmati sajian dan hiburan dari pesta ulang tahun hotel itu.

Waktu menunjukan hampir pukul 10 malam, suasana masih terlihat ramai, tiba-tiba layar LCD menampilkan tulisan Menteri Kim it's show time.. suasana menjadi riuh seketika sampai kibum menangkap sebuah sinar yang mengarah padanya dari balik dinding kaca. , kibum berhasil menghidari peluru yang diarahkan kearahnya sehingga hanya mengenai gelas-gelas cranggg... gelas-gelas wine tiba-tiba pecah peluru berserakan dilantai Suasana berubah menjadi riuh dengan teriakan kepanikan, orang-orang berlarian mencari tempat yang aman. Petugas keamanan dan polisi memasuki ruangan dan langsung berusaha mengevakuasi undangan dan wartawan, serta yang paling penting target pembunuhan, tapi bukan kibum namanya jika tidak mengikuti permainan ini.

"_Orang-orang ini berniat membunuhku, heh.." _kibum berkata dalam hati sambil mencari pelaku penembakan, setelah menemukan titik cahaya yang ia duga adalah pelakunya, jarak pelaku ± 345 meter, kemungkinan menembak menggunakan KAC N110 Sniper Rifle, senapan semi-otomatis berperedam. Otak jenius kibum berputar sangat cepat mencari penyelesaian. Kibum berjalan ke arah polisi bersenjata lengkap dan mengambil senjata laras panjang M16 yang berada pada genggaman petugas keamanan, senjata jenis rifle dengan jangkauan efektif 550 meter dan kaliber peluru 5.56 mm, ia arahkan senjata yang itu dengan posisi tangan yang sangat baik seperti seorang profesional. Kibum memerintahkan untuk segera mengevakuasi undangan dan menghiraukan dirinya. Awalnya polisi menolak perintah kibum, tapi kemudian mereka melaksanakan setelah mendapat tatapan mengerikan dari kibum. Mata kibum masih mencari kyuhyun memastikan gadis itu aman, namun matanya belum menemukan kyuhyun. Selama Kibum sibuk mencari kyuhyun. Crak crak beberapa peluru kembali mengarah padanya, namun sepertinya pelaku belum mendapatkan keberuntungannya.

Dor dor dor kibum melayangkan tembakan ke arah pelaku yang jaraknya sangat jauh dan tidak terlihat, sontak suanana semakin bertambah riuh, namun sepertinya kibum berhasil membuat pelaku panik sehingga pelaku kembali menembakan proyektil pelurunya dan mengenai beberapa polisi yang untungnya semuanya menggunakan jaket anti peluru. Dor dor dor kibum melayangkan serangan balasan. Sampai indera pendengarnya menangkap suara yang sangat ia kenal.

"Kim kibum..."

"Kyuhyun tetap disana jangan mendekat berbahaya!"

"Kau yang dalam bahaya, seharusnya kau keluar bersama kami, tapi kau masih disini kau mau mati?" kyuhyun berteriak sambil berlari kearah kibum.

"Kyuhyun kubilang diam di tempat!" kali ini kibum terlihat panik karena pelaku bisa saja mengarahkan tembakannya ke arah kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak peduli." Kyuhyun masih menghiraukan teriakan kibum. Dan kali ini kibum sangat-sangat panik ketika iris tajamnya melihat cahaya itu berbelok, targetnya bukan dirinya lagi tapi gadis bodoh yang masih berlari ke arahnya.

"Tidak kyuhyun, kubilang berhenti... siapapun hentikan gadis itu" kibum panik

"Tidak ...Kyuhyuuuunnn..." Crash crash crang

To be continued or End?

**Ahoy Zee here, gue udah sampe di chap 4 dan udah panjang banget. Sorry ya kalo chapter ini ngebosenin banget dan agak gue cepetin, otak gue udah melayang kemana-mana jadi alurnya kacau dan berubah jauh banget. Setiap mau ngetik pasti berubah lagi ceritanya hadeuhh author newbie abal-abal banget gue. **

**Terus ternyata susah ya jadi penulis, butuh mood banget buat nulis, males itu jadi musuh banget padahal baru 4 chapter tapi pengen udahan aja maksud gue cepet ending gitu. Haduh... gimana ini?**

**Oiya masukan dari chapter kemaren thanks ya semoga ini lebih baik dari yang kemaren, ini bisa dibilang DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN ga? Hahaha**

**Sebenernya ga percaya kalo kibum yang matanya kaya elang bisa liat pelaku dalam jarak ****3****45 meter itu, apalagi dalam keadaan gelap malam tanpa cahaya aseek. Tapi apa sih yang ga ****bisa dilakuin sama****kakang prabu ****kibum ****yang sakti mandraguna ****, hahaha ngarang abis. Terus akhirnya drama banget hahaha. Oiya untuk senjata yang ada bisa di cari di mbah gugel.**

**Oke deh sekian sambutan dari gue semoga ini bukan chapter terkhir ya, ****kurang lebihnya gue minta review, terima kasih atas reviewnya juga. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Chosen Lady**

**Soul to Seoul**

cho kyuhyun as cho kyuhyun

Kim ki bum as kim ki bum

Shim changmin as shim changmin

Kim heechul as kim heechul

Lee hyukjae as lee eunhyuk

Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho as Kim Yunho

Rating: T berjalan sesuai alur

Genre: romance, action. kyuhyun, eunhyuk, heechul/GS

Pairing: kihyun,changkyu, kichul? etc

**Sebelumnya...**

"_**Kyuhyun kubilang diam di tempat!" kali ini kibum terlihat panik karena pelaku bisa saja mengarahkan tembakannya ke arah kyuhyun.**_

"_**Aku tidak peduli." Kyuhyun masih menghiraukan teriakan kibum. Dan kali ini kibum sangat-sangat panik ketika iris tajamnya melihat cahaya itu berbelok, targetnya bukan dirinya lagi tapi gadis bodoh yang masih berlari ke arahnya. **_

"_**Tidak kyuhyun, kubilang berhenti... siapapun hentikan gadis itu" kibum panik**_

"_**Tidak ...Kyuhyuuuunnn..." Crash crash crang**_

,,,,,

Zeezone

"Anda baik-baik saja Menteri Kim?"

"Hn. Keluarlah!"

"..."

"Pergilah kim heechul!"

"... Algeseumnida."

Keheningan memenuhi kamar itu, kibum masih duduk menunduk di ujung tempat tidur yang ditempatinya beberapa hari terakhir. Keadaannya masih sama seperti sebelum pesta dimulai jas, dasi sampai pantofel masih terpasang ditubuhnya namun kini terlihat lebih berantakan dibanding sebelumnya. Rambutnya yang biasa tertata rapih kini terlihat lembab karena keringat. Kedua tangannya bertautan menyangga kepalanya yang menunduk, iris hitam yang biasa memandang orang dengan tajamnya kini menutup sempurna. Disebelahnya masih tersimpan senjata yang tadi digunakan untuk menghabisi sang pelaku penembakan.

Kibum menarik napas , lalu membuka matanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari. Ia melepas jas hitamnya, hingga tersisa kemeja serta dasi hitamya. Ia kendurkan dasi lalu dilepaskannya. Kini kibum berjalan menuju cermin besar di sudut kamar, dilepaskannya kancing kemeja satu demi satu sampai tubuh bagian atasnya kini telah polos tanpa balutan benang sedikitpun. Dibalikan tubuhnya hingga membelakangi cermin hingga terlihat luka menganga di pinggang kanannya, warna kemerahan memenuhi bagian tubuh itu. Seorang kim kibum yang dengan wajah datarnya sukses menutupi luka tembak di tubuhnya. Raut wajahnya kini pun masih datar ketika melihat luka itu, orang normal pasti akan berteriak merasa sakit atau setidaknya meringis, tapi sayang kibum bukan salah satu dari sekian banyak orang normal di dunia ini. Kibum berjalan menuju sebuah laci di sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil sebuah tas, lalu berjalan ke arah lemari es di sudut ruangan, ia mengambil beberapa ampul obat bius dan aquabides serta jarum suntik 5 cc. Diletakannya barang-banrang tersebut di meja sebelah cermin, lalu ia ambil kursi dan duduk menyamping sehingga cermin memantulkan bayangan tepat di bagian luka tembakan itu.

Diambilnya larutan Nacl, bengkok, dan bak instrumen yang telah berisi alat-alat kesehatan dari tas yang tadi ia ambil. Ia menuangkan larutan Nacl pada luka lalu dibersihkannya dengan kasa steril menggunakan pinset yang diambilnya dari bak instrumen.

"Mengejutkan, ini pertama kali kau terluka kibum."

"..." Kibum masih diam melanjutkan kegiatannya.

" Selama ini kau selalu berhasil menghindarkan dirimu dari tetesan darah yang keluar dari tubuhmu. Tapi yang kulihat kini, tubuhmu penuh dengan warna merah."

"Diamlah!"

Heechul mendekat dan berdiri tepat di belakang kibum yang masih membersihkan lukanya. Lalu berjalan ke arah tas tadi dan mengambil sarung tangan steril, dan mematahkan ampul obat bius dan aquabides, membuka jarum suntik lalu mengoplos keduanya, setelah selesai ia kembali ke belakang kibum membuka sarung tangan, mengambil pinset baru lalu mengambil alih pekerjaan kibum.

"Apakah sakit?"

"Diamlah."

"Kau selalu berkata ceroboh selalu membawa masalah tapi apa ini? Apa kau ingin menggunakan morfin?"

"Lakukan saja pekerjaanmu. Kau pikir seberapa parah lukaku?"

"Hahaha... Ehm kibum-ah, maaf aku terlambat tadi."

"..."

Heechul masih dalam pekerjaannya sampai akhirnya selonsong peluru berhasil dikeluarkan da memancarkan darah hingga memerahkan sarung tangannya. Kibum melihat peluru yang penuh dengan darahnya di bengkok dengan tatapan datarnya, sambi mengepalkan tangannya disamping tubuhnya.

"Pelurunya tidak sampai pada organ vitalmu, aku hanya perlu menjahitnya sekarang."

"..."

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tentang kyuhyun mungkin."

"Tidak."

,,,,,,

Zeezone

_**Flashback**_

_Dor dor dor crash crash crang_

_Beberapa tebakan diarahkan kibum ke arah kyuhyun, tidak tapi kearah peluru yang akan menembak kyuhyun, dua peluru tepat menghantam peluru pelaku dan berhasil membelokan arahnya ke beberapa sudut menimbulkan pecahnya beberapa gelas dan vas bunga._

_Kyuhyun yang masih terkejut sontak diam dan berdiri di tempat. Kyuhyun merasa kakinya lemas dan sulit digerakan sampai akhirnya ia terduduk dilantai, sampai heechul tiba dengan pistol ditangannya. _

"_Kyuhyuuuun.."_

_Heechul mendekat pada kyuhyun, menunduk hendak membantu kyuhyun dan sekilas melihat kibum yang tampak serius melihat ke arah luar gedung dengan posisi tangan siap menembak. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara tembakan mengarah keluar. _

_Dor dor dor_

_Heechul kembali mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara tembakan dan melihat kibum pergi begitu saja. Ia menyeringai dan mengembalikan perhatiannya ke kyuhyun yang masih sangat syok. Ia meletakkan tangan kyuhyun di bahunya, tapi terpotong suara seseorang. _

"_Biar aku saja Heechul-ssi." Melihat siapa orang yang mengatakannya, heechul kembali menurunkan tangan kyuhyun dari bahunya. Heechul membari senyuman dan mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengerti bahwa orang dihadapannya mungkin bisa membantu kyuhyun lebih baik dibanding dirinya. _

"_Aku pergi, jika terjadi sesuatu kau bisa memberitahuku."_

"_Tidak akan ada yang terjadi, jika terjadi sesuatupun aku tak akan mengatakannya padamu."_

"_Algesseo changmin-ssi." Heechul berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, menuju suatu tempat dimana atasannya berada._

"_Kyu-chan, kajja kita pergi."_

"_..." kyuhyun yang masih syok hanya diam ketika changmin mengangkat tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Sedangkan matanya masih terpaku di tempat seorang pria yang tadi pergi tanpa melihatnya. Seseorang yang membuatnya berlari ke tempat yang seharusnya ia hindari. Seseorang yang entah kenapa membuat air matanya menetes juga._

"_hiks hiks hiks...baka da, sensei no baka."Kyuhyun mengucapkan dengan sangat lirih._

,,,,,

Zeezone

Peristiwa penembakan di Jeju kembali menjadi berita utama berbagai media baik cetak maupun elektronik. Wartawan kembali memenuhi hotel untuk mencari berita terbaru termasuk keadaan Menteri kim sebagai target penembakan. Hasilnya kini hotel dijaga ketat oleh pasukan keamanan bersenjata lengkap, dan pasukan satuan tugas anti teror. Beberapa pengunjung hotelpun banyak yang melakukan _check out _karena kondisi yang masih menegangkan pasca kejadian.

Di antara keriuhan diluar hotel, kyuhyun duduk sendirian di salah satu sudut restoran menyantap makan siangnya tanpa semangat. Sebenarnya ia tidak sendiri ia bersama dengan ryeowook dan donghae, namun beberapa menit yang lalu ryeowook mengatakan ingin ke toilet sedangkan donghae tengah menerima telepon dari keluarganya di seoul. Kyuhyun hanya mengaduk-aduk pasta di depannya, jika bukan karena paksaan donghae ia lebih memilih bergelung di tempat tidur dengan selimut menutup seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya kadang masih bereaksi dengan suara riuh dan mengingatkannya pada kejadian tadi malam.

Bruk. Seseorang duduk di depannya.

"Annyeong kyu-chan" changmin menyapa kyuhyun dengan senyuman indah bibirnya. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya menatap benci padanya.

"Mana? Mana? Mana?"

"Apa?"

"Ucapan terima kasih tentu saja. Aku telah menolongmu dua kali, ingat?" changmin masih dengan senyumannya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah kyuhyun, sampai kyuhyunpun bereaksi memundurkan tubuhnya juga.

"Mundurlah, hidungmu mengganggu ku." Kyuhyun menempatkan telunjuknya pada dahi changmin dan mendorongnya menjauh. Changmin hanya cemberut mendengar kalimat kyuhyun yang ketus, lalu memundurkan tubuhnya sampai punggungnya bersandar di kursi.

"Ehm, dengar aku akan selalu menjadi sandaranmu, bahkan ketika suamimupun tak bisa kau andalkan menjadi tempatmu bersandar seperti tadi malam, ia pergi begitu saja setelah mengarahkan senjata ke istrinya. Suami macam apa itu.."

"Diamlah..." kyuhyun bergumam lirih

"Seharusnya seorang suami melindungi istrinya, dan rela mngorbankan dirinya untuk sang istri terlebih ia..."

"DIAMLAH SHIM CHANGMIN.." kyuhyun berdiri dan membentak changmin, matanya penuh dengan kemarahan. Ia menunduk dan menatap changmin dengan tajam.

"Kau pikir kau siapa hah? Berani-beraninya mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang suamiku. Hanya karena dua kali kau menolongku, kau bisa seenaknya datang kehadapanku dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti tadi..." Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar menarik napas dan melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Dengar Changmin-ssi, aku tak pernah ingat kau pernah menjadi sandaranku, yang kuingat kau hanyalah seorang sok tahu padahal kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dan hanya bisa menyalahkan orang yang terlihat berbuat buruk dihadapanmu tanpa mengetahui apa alasan dan siapa pihak yang sebenarnya merasa tersakiti. Dan sekali lagi pertolongan yang kau berikan kemarin tidak akan bisa melunturkan rasa benciku padamu. Jadi jangan berharap banyak padaku, lagipula aku mengetahui suamiku dibanding siapapun, jika ia memilih pergi meninggalkanku semalam... pasti ia punya alasan yang lebih penting dibanding dengan aku. Permisi."

Kyuhyun berbalik meninggalkan changmin dengan keadaan terkejut mendengar kata-kata kyuhyun yang sangat menusuk. Kyuhyun yang berjalan tiba-tiba berhenti melihat kibum di depannya dengan stelan jas lengkap tetap terlihat sangat tampan, arah pupilnya berpindah ke sebelah kiri kibum, seorang wanita cantik berdiri anggun dengan monitor tablet dan beberapa berkas dipelukannya. Kyuhyun berdecih jijik dan berjalan melewati kibum dan heechul, sedangkan kibum masih datar melihat ke depan kemudian tatapannya berubah tajam ketika pupilnya bertemu dengan pupil milik changmin. Kibum berjalan dengan mata yang masih tajam menatap changmin, kibum juga berhenti ketika berada tepat disamping changmin yang kini telah berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku hanya mengambil kembali apa yang kumiliki." Changmin mengatakan dengan datar.

"Jauhi istriku!" kibum tegas membalas dengan memberi peringatan pada changmin tanpa melihat changmin.

"Aku tak peduli." Changmin bergerak menghadap kibum dan matanya kini terarah ke heechul. Ia menyeringai

"Aku hanya memperingatkan. Ayo pergi." Kibum kembali berjalan, heechul yang berada di sampingnya berhenti ketika namanya dipanggil changmin.

"Nona Kim Heechul, kau masih sangat cantik untuk menarik perhatian orang."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

,,,,,,

Zeezone

**A week Later**

**Seoul**

Kibum masih berkutat dengan tumpukan berkas di depanya. Beberapa kali ia menengok ke arah laptop ketika terlihat beberpa pemberitahuan email masuk. Beberapa kali juga ia membenarkan letak kacamata yang turun ke hidungnya dan mengganggu penglihatannnya. Kontaks lens yang biasa dipakainya kini telah diganti dengan kacamata berbingkai coklat. fokusnya diinterupsi ketika terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan langkah kaki mendekat padanya.

"Sudah lama sekali aku melihatmu dengan kacamata, menteri kim."

"Belikan aku lensa baru, kacamata ini mengganggu."

"Anything for you, kibummie." Heechul duduk tepat di samping meja kibum sambil menunggu berkas yang kini tengah dipelajari kibum.

"Perbaiki beberapa hal disini sekretaris kim."

"Tentu saja. oh ngomong-ngomong bagaimana lukamu. Kau sudah melepas jahitannya bukan?" kibum menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan kini mengalihkan fokusnya pada heechul.

"Belum kulepas." Kibum meraih pinggang heechul dan mendudukan heechul dipangkuannya sedangkan heechul dengan raut bingung menerima saja perlakuan kibum.

"Kenapa? Apakah terjadi infeksi?" heechul mulai meraba pinggang kibum. Sampai tangannya dihentikan oleh tangan besar kibum.

"Hanya menunggu seseorang melepasnya." Kini bibir kibum tepat berada di perpotongan leher heechul. heechul yang merasakan lehernya basah menegakkan lehernya hingga seluruh bagian leher itu penuh dan basah akibat kibum.

"Yang jelas bukan aku kan? Oh ya ibumu meneleponku beberapa kali. Ia berteriak kenapa anak semata wayangnya menolak semua panggilan telepon darinya. Sepertinya ibumu ..." heechul mendesah atas perlakuan kibum yang masih menjamah lehernya. Heechul melanjutkan perkataannya meskipun sensasi yang ditimbulkan kibum pada lehernya membuatnya sedikit lemas."Dan juga penasaran dengan kabar pernikahan putranya yang masih menjadi berita utama seminggu ini."Kibum melepas cumbuannya dan memandang heechul tajam setelah heechul menyinggung masalah pernikahannya, tidak maksudnya pernikahan pura-puranya.

"Ibumu bilang akan datang saat makan siang bersama dengan ayahmu. Sepertinya siang ini akan menjadi reuni keluarga yang akan membahas tentang menantu. Hahaha." Heechul terkekeh membayangkan yang akan terjadi ketika kedua orang tua kibum mengunjungi kibum.

"Hn, pergilah aku masih banyak pekerjaan." Heechul masih tetap diam dan tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari pangkuan kibum.

"Kibum... aku merindukannya. Bisakah kau menggantikannya menciumku seperti biasa..." Kibum diam memperhatikan sampai heechul kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya yang terputus. "Heh aku benar-benar seperti pelacur bukan. Meminta pria lain mencium bahkan membawaku ke ranjangnya hanya untuk meyalurkan kerinduan pada seorang pria yang lebih pantas ia jadikan sebagai ayah. Seorang pria yang membuat kim heechul jatuh cinta hanya dengan melihat matanya. Seorang pria yang membuatnya menjadi orang paling berdosa di dunia. Orang yang..."

Chup. Kibum menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir heechul. Sentuhan pertama yang hanya kecupan untuk menghentikan omong kosong heechul. Kemudian digerakannya bibirnya dengan lebih berani dengan membuka mulut heechul dan bermain dengan lidah heechul mengajaknya beradu.

"Han ahh..." Heechul mendesah dan terus berusaha mengimbangi permainan lidah kibum, sampai kebutuhan oksigen memaksanya memutus ikatan bibir keduanya. Benang saliva menempel diantara kedua bibir itu. Heechul mengambil napas dalam memenuhi paru-parunya dengan oksigen.

"Kau berisik. Berhenti menyebut nama orang lain. Keluarlah!"

"Heh? Cih Terima kasih kibum-ah. Maaf karena menyebut nama orang lain, kau juga hentikan membayangkan gadis lain." Heechul beranjak dari pangkuan kibum, merapikan pakaian dan tatanan rambutnya, lalu berjalan keluar membawa berkas yang tadi menjadi maksud dirinya masuk keruangan sang atasan.

"Kibum, ternyata aku masih lebih menyukai ketika ia menyentuhku dibanding orang lain. Dan sentuhanmu walau itu merangsang dan menggairahkan kau masih tetap datar."

"Ckk"

"Kau akan mengerti dan dapat membedakannya ketika kau menemukan orang yang kau cintai."

Ceklek. Pintu ruangan kibum kembali tertutup, kibum yang masih menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, menghela napas panjang, mengambil kacamata dan menaruhnya sembarang di atas meja. Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya merilekskan matanya yang akhir-akhir ini melakukan akomodasi maksimum setiap harinya, akibat kasus penembakan yang terjadi di jeju sehingga ia hrus terus berurusan dengan polisi yang dimintai keterangan sebagai saksi korban, ditambah lagi dengan pekerjaan yang semakin menumpuk akhir-akhir ini. Ia bahkan harus tidur dirumah dinasnya agar berdekatan dengan kantor, atau bahkan menginap di kantornya untuk begadang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Membayangkan gadis yang sama, cih." Ucap kibum pelan.

,,,,,

Zeezone

Jam makan siang sudah hampir berlalu, tapi kibum bahkan belum beranjak dari kursi, meja dan berkas dihadapannya. Perut yang belum diisinya sejak pagi tidak diacuhkannya. Kibum hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dan dasinya sedangkan jas birunya tergeletak begitu saja di sofa.

"Kibumieee, eomma bogoshipdaaa." Kibum menghentikan pekerjaannya ketika merasakan pelukan seseorang yang dihindarinya pada saat seperti ini. Tadinya ia sudah berharap jika dua orang ini tidak jadi mengganggu hidupnya, tapi ternyata mustahil mengharap hal seperti itu. Lain kali ia tidak akan berharap orang di depannya.

"Nyonya kim lepas , kau mencekikku."

"Aigoo, uri adeul. Maaf eomma terlalu bahagia. Mana menantu eomma? Mana? Mana?"

"Tidak ada." Kibum menjawab sekenanya. "Ckkk, aku membencimu kibummie. Bagimana mungkin sifatmu menurun 100% pada anak kita yunnie." Tunjuk Jaejoong, eomma kibum pada pria paruh baya yang kini duduk di sofa dengan nyamannya.

"Hn" jaejoong hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar dua huruf yang sama yang dikatakan suami dan putra sematawayangnya.

"Maaf, saya membawakan minum." Heechul dengan sopan menaruh tiga cangkir teh di meja tamu. Kemudian beranjak keluar, tapi eomma kibum menyuruh heechul kembali duduk dengan mereka karena heechul sudah dianggap keluarga. Heechul hanya tersenyum dan tidak bisa menolak keinginan ibu kibum yang sangat bersemangat.

"Annyeong haseyo abeoji. Kau terlihat sehat."

"Hn. Kau juga. Tapi kau tidak lebih tampan dariku."

"Hn. Tapi aku selalu lebih pintar darimu."

"Kau tidak bisa mengatakan lebih pintar dariku jika tidak bisa mendapat istri yang setara dengan ibumu."

"Hn." Siku-siku muncul di pelipis kibum dengan sang appa kim yunho.

"Yak kalian cukup bertengkarnya."

"HN" keduanya menjawab kompak.

"Hihihi." Heechul terkekeh melihat pemandangan didepannya, kini ia tahu darimana kibum mendapat sifat dingin ,datar dan tak mau kalahnya. Sedangkan jaejoong sang eomma kini dipenuhi tanduk di kepalanya.

"Yak kalian..." pletak pletak. Jitakan jaejoong sukses mendarat dikepala batu milik kibum dan ayahnya. Hasilnya kini keduanya diam menurut pada seorang wanita yang bahkan diusia yang menginjak paruh baya masih terlihat cantik, imut dan awet muda.

"Oiya, kibummie bagaimanan mungkin kau menikah tanpa memberi tahu eomma hah? Jangan-jangan kau menghamilinya, sudah eomma bilang pergaulan seperti itu tidak baik, kau harusnya mengikuti petuah eomma untuk menikah dengan gadis pilihan eomma tapi kau malah..."

"Eomma cukup, apa yang kau katakan hanya khayalanmu saja. aku tidak menghamilinya. Dan aku juga tidak sudi mengikuti eomma untuk dijodohkan dengan anak teman eomma."

"Ckk, selalu begitu, lalu dimana menantu eomma sekarang. Apa dia di rumah? Eomma akan ke rumahmu setelah ini."

"Dia tidak dirumah, dia bekerja sekarang."

"MWO? Yeobo lihat, putra kita yang bodoh ini membiarkan menantu kita bekerja, bagaimana jika ia terlalu lelah, kemudian sulit hamil dan akhirnya akan lama bagi kita untuk mendapatkan cucu. Yeobo .. eotokhaeo? Neo jinjja pabbo kibum." Eomma kibum mengguncang lengan suaminya, sedangkan sang suami hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah berlebihan istrinya, lalu heechul daaritadi menahan untuk tidak tertawa melihat pemandangan yang langka dihadapannya.

"Yeobo, tenanglah. Kibum pasti sudah memperhitungkannya. Lagipula dia keturunanku jadi tidak mungkin gagal membuat generasi baru."

"Hiks kau selalu membanggakan dirimu sendiri, baiklah kim kibum eomma tunggu kau dan menantu untuk datang menginap di rumah akhir minggu ini. Jika tidak, kau tahu akibatnya kan kim? Kajja yeobo kita pergi."

Brakkk. Pintu ruangan kibum dibanting oleh seorang wanita yang kibum sebut ibu, lalu suara tawa lepas terdengar di ruangan itu, heechul yang sedari tadi menahan tawa melihat interaksi keluarga atasannya kini tertawa sampai air mata terlihat disudut matanya.

"Berhentilah sekretaris kim."

"Hahahah ibumu benar-benar wanita hebat bisa menaklukan manusia-manusia sepertimu tanpa takut. Aduh ini benar-benar..."

"Batalkan semua kegiatanku nanti. Aku harus bertemu dengannya."

"Tentu saja, hahaha." Heechul keluar ruangan meninggalkan kibum yang terpaku menatap bungkusan besar di meja tamunya. Kibum tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak menanyakan kabarku eomma, dan langsung bertanya tentang menantu." Kibum mengambil kertas yang berada diatas bungkusan, kertas berbentuk hati berwarna merah.

_Dear baby bum,_

_Cepatlah sembuh, eomma khawatir._

"Ckk, wanita itu benar-benar."

,,,,,,

Zeezone

Matahari senja yang kemerahan kini menghiasi langit kota seoul,kibum masih duduk tenang di dalam mobilnya sambil melihat ke luar jendela sementara supirnya masih mengemudikan dengan sangat tenang. Kibum masih diam, tenang dengan wajah yang datar, dan supirnya mengerti bahwa tidak mungkin sang menteri akan mengajaknya mengobrol jika tidak ada sesuatu yang penting.

Keduanya sekarang berada di depan kantor sebuah majalah yang tenar di korea, Maehwa Magazine, majalah untuk kaum wanita yang mengupas tentang segala kesenangan, kebutuhan dan tren terkini yang terjadi di korea termasuk sang menteri yang selalu menjadi hot trend para wanita korea sejak dua tahun terakhir. Kibum turun dari mobilnya setelah sang supir membukakan pintu seperti biasanya.

Kibum berjalan memasuki lobi kantor dan menuju meja informasi dan tentu saja menarik perhatian seluruh orang yang sedang berada disana. Seorang yang sangat tampan berjalan bak peragawan yang tengah memamerkan busana rancangan desiner ternama namun nyatanya hanya seorang kim kibum.

"Jeosonghamnida,pukul berapa cho kyuhyun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya?" kibum bertanya dengan sopan.

"Y..ye? ah jeosonghamnida maaf ada yang bisa saya bantu." Sepertinya semua orang benar-benar terpaku melihat menteri tampan sampai kehilangan konsentrasinya.

"Nona, bisakah aku tahu cho kyuhyun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya jam berapa? Aku datang untuk menjemputnya."

"Menjemputnya? Ne? Jadi Cho kyuhyun itu istri Anda?" gadis resepsionis bernama hyerin terkejut, tentu tidak ia sangka gadis yang mengaku istri menteri kim, kim kyuhyun adalah cho kyuhyun. Gadis yang selalu ia sebut aneh yang menjadi pegawai magang di tempat ia bekerja.

"Jadi jam berapa nona?"pertanyaan kibum membuyarkan segala pemikiran hyerin.

"Ne, biasanya kyuhyun-ssi keluar kantor sekitar 30 menit lagi, itu jam pulang karyawan di kantor ini. Tapi jika Anda ingin saya bisa memangil via telepon?"

"Tidak perlu aku tunggu saja. Tidak apakan aku duduk di tempat itu." Kibum menujuk sebuh sofa yang tampak nyaman di dekat taman.

"Tentu saja." hyerin sangat terpesona dengan kibum yang sangat tampan dan sopan betapa beruntungnya kyuhyun dapat menjadi istri pria sepertinya. Hyerin mengambil telepon dan menekan angka ruangan kyuhyun, bagaimana mungkin ia membiyarkan menteri kim menunggu selama itu. Sekian lama menunggu tanpa jawaban, namun ketika ia akan mengulang menekan tombol ia melihat kyuhyun yang berjalan gontai dengan dandanan yang sangat acak-acakan seperti biasanya. Ia menjadi sangsi membandingkan kibum yang sangat enak dipandang dan kyuhyun yang sangat berantakan menjadi sepasang suami istri. Terkadang Tuhan memang tidak adil ia membatin.

"Cho kyu.. ani kim kim kyuhyun, kemari!"

"Yak eonni, namaku cho kyuhyun bukan kim kyuhyun!" suara kyuhyun sangat keras sehingga mampu menalihkan perhatian semua orang ke arahnya sambil berjalan malas ke arah hyerin.

"Aish gadis ini, bagaimana bisa suaminya sangat keren istrinya sangat sangat bar-bar."

"eonni apa maksudmu? Suami?"

"Iya lihat itu suamimu datang menjemputmu, kyuhyun-ah, aigoo dia tampan sekali, dimana kau bertemu dengannya. Dengar dia itu Menteri kim, kau sangat beruntung sekali." Hyerin menengokan kepala kyuhyun ke arah kibum duduk, bola mata kyuhyun hampir keluar ketika terkejut melihat suami pura-pura yang tidak pernah lagi menghubunginya setelah insiden di pulau Jeju kini tepat berada hanya beberapa langkah darinya. Sosoknya tidak berubah tetap terlihat tampan, kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya bagaimana mungkin ia berpikir orang semenyebalkan kibum itu tampan, tapi memang iya sih. Sedangkan kibum yang sadar melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum ke arah kyuhyun, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya kemudian membawa tangannya untuk mengucek matanya meyakinkan bahwa yang ia lihat benar-benar nyata. Ia melihat hyerin dengan tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya, membuat hyerin agak bergerak mundur melihat tatapan aneh kyuhyun.

"Wae?"

"Eonni, bagaimana dia disini? Aku harus pergi cepat." Kyuhyun membalik badannya dan bersiap kabur dari kibum.

"Yak cho kyuhyun, kau mau kemana?" kyuhyun sudah melakukan kuda-kuda untuk melarikan diri, tapi Hyerin punya reflek yang cukup bagus sehingga masih sempat menarik lengan kyuhyun.

"Kau mau kemana? Jangan kabur lagi, aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu marah kyuhyunnie." Suara berat yang sangat kyuhyun kenal memecah konsentrasi kabur kyuhyun, ia membalikan tubuhnya dan kini yang ada dihadapannya adalah orang itu, kim kibum, iya kibum yang menyebalkan, sekarang sedang berakting manis kembali.

"Yak kim kibum sedang apa kau disini? Kau menguntitku? Menerorku dengan wajah datarmu itu?" myuhyun mencecar kibum dambil menunjuk wajah kibum, membuat hyerin kaget akan ketidak sopanan kyuhyun pada SU-A-MI-nya itu.

"Yak kyuhyun, kenapa berbicara begitu terhadap suamimu." Hyerin mencubit pinggang kyuhyun, dan menghasilkan pekikan sakit dari kyuhyun.

"Eonni appo, aish jinjja. Dengar jangan percaya padanya orang ini pembohong besar, aku bukan istrinya, dan berhentilah berakting manis seperti itu kim kibum?"

"Astaga otakmu benar-benar sakit cho kyuhyun, hey dia suamimu, kau membuatku pusing, jeosonghamnida menteri kim." Entah kenapa jadi hyerin yang meminta maaf, sedangkan kibum masih saja diam.

"Eonni dengar,jika dia suamiku, maka suami mana yang tidak menghubungi istrinya selama satu minggu?" kyuhyun berusaha membela diri.

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu marah padaku kyu, maaf aku banyak pekerjaan akhir-akhir ini sehingga tidak sempat menghubungimu apalagi pulang ke rumah." Kibum memecah perdepan dua wanita di depanya, dan tentu saja membuat kyuhyun menampilkan siku-siku dipelipisnya.

"Yak apa maksudmu kim? Jangan mengarang cerita, aku.."

Chup, sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di dahi kyuhyun, membuat perhatian orang yang sedari tadi terpaku pada ketiganya kini semakin intens melihat interaksi antara pasangan kibum-kyuhyun bahkan beberapa berhasil mengabadikan momen langka tersebut, para wanita bahkan menampilkan semburat merah di pipinya melihat perlakuan sayang yang diberikan kibum pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyunpun sampai terpaku melihat kibum, samar-samar semburat kemerahan menghiasi pipi putihnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan mengulangnya lagi, kajja kita pulang." Kibum meraih telapak tangan kyuhyun, dan membawanya yang masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar ke arah pintu keluar. Keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil yang mengantarkan kibum tadi. Kyuhyun yang otaknya masih kosong dikejutkan suara kibum yang berbeda dibanding yang didengarnya tadi, suara kibum menjadi lebih dingin.

"Bisakah kau hentikan raut wajah bodoh itu, kau menggangguku." Ucap kibum sarkas.

"Mwonde?"

"Cih kau berpikir aku serius mengatakan hal-hal itu, dalam mimpimu saja cho."

"MWO, jadi tadi? Kau... astaga. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TADI ITU KIM?" Kyuhyun menarik rambut rapih kibum dengan cengkeram tangannya membuat kibum melirik tajam dan marah pada kyuhyun.

"YAK...Apa yang kau lakukan cho, lepaskan bodoh!" kibum berteriak pada kyuhyun sambil mencoba melepas cengkeraman kyuhyun pada rambutnya. "Tentu saja memberi pelajaran orang yang seenaknya mencium dahi suciku dan menyebarkan berita bohong dan yang sangat menyebalkan seperti dirimu SEN-SEI!" kyuhyun menekankan kata terakhirnya dan juga menekankan kembali cengkeraman tangannya.

"Ku bilang lepas CHO" kibum berhasil melepas cengkeraman kyuhyun dan menarik kedua lengan sehingga badan kyuhyunpun terdorong mendekat ke arahnya dan berkir dengan posisi kyuhyun yang menindih kibum dibawahnya. Tangan kibum berpindah ke pinggang kyuhyun menahan kyuhyun bergerak menjauh, tangan kyuhyun berada pada dada bidang kibum, kyuhyun bisa melihat tatapan tajam dengan jelas di depannya, pandangannya turun ke hidung yang mancung serta kulit wajah yang sangat halus, otaknya bergerak untuk berpikir bagaimana mungkin seorang pria menpunyai kulis semulus itu, apa ia tidak pernah kedatangan pasukan jerawat seperti dirinya ketika waktu datang bulannya tiba, atau mungkin mantan dosennya itu tipe laki-laki yang rela menghabiskan waktunya berjam-jam untuk menerima perawatan kulit, aduh pikirannya benar-banar berkhayal yang iya-iya, kemudian matanya terpaku pada organ di bawah hidung yang biasa mengeluarkan kata-kata tajam dan penuh sarkasme, yang tadi mengecup dahinya lembut. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya ketika mengingat kembali rasa saat kibum mencium dahinya.

"Ehem... tapi kita akan kemana menteri kim?" supir kibum berhasil memutus kontak dari keduanya hingga kyuhyun kini jauh berada pada sisi yang berbeda dari kibum, keduanya terlihat canggung dan tentu saja menghasilkan senyuman di bibir sang supir. Kibum berhasil mengusai keadaan dan kembali pada diri lagi, sedangkan kyuhyun berpura-pura merapikan rambutnya lalu kemudian memfokuskan pandangan keluar jendela.

"Kita ke rumah, pak Lee." Sang supir mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu ke rumah? Ke rumah siapa? kau mau menculikku, menyekapku lalu membunuhku dan memperkosaku lalu membuangku ke jurang? Tidak pak supir hentikan mobil ini, kalau tidak aku bisa lapor 119 sekarang." Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel dari tasnya lalu mencari nomor kantor polisi, tapi tangan kibum lebih cepat merebut ponsel itu dibanding panggilan telepon kyuhyun itu.

"hentikan ocehan bodohmu itu cho. Hah aku hanya ingin membicaran PERNIKAHAN kita di rumahku agar aman. Lagipula siapa yang ingin menculikmu, gadis sepertimu pasti punya harga yang rendah jika diculik, oh iya aku bukan nekrofilia, aku tidak suka menyutubuhi mayat lalu membuangnya ke jurang, aku lebih suka memperkosa, lalu membunuh dengan cara memutilasi menjadi beberapa bagian." Kibum berbicara dengan tenangnya sambil menampilakn seringai menakutkan dka meni bibirnya dan tentu saja kyuhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Kata-katamu kali ini panjang sensei, tapi kenapa ditelingaku kau terdengar seperti psikopat. Kau selain menyebalkan juga mengerikan sekali." Kyuhyun bergeser semakin menjauh dari kibum sedang pak supir yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan keduanya hanya tersenyum mendengar interaksi pasangan muda di belakangnya.

,,,,,

Zeezone

"Masuklah"

Kyuhyun berjalan masuk sambil matanya bergerak kesana kemari mengagumi interior rumah bergaya minimalis milik kibum, sebuah rumah di distrik mewah apgujeong. Rumah dengan cat putih itu terlihat sangat jarang ditempeli hiasan atau pajangan hanya beberpa foto di sudut dan meja. Kyuhyun mendekat ketika kibum menyuruhnya duduk di sofa putih panjang yang terlihat empuk dan nyaman, dan memang terasa nyaman ketika punggungnya menyender, kibum sendiri meninggalkan dirinya ke arah lain dua melalui tangga berlantai kaca yang terlihat sangat elegan sekaligus searogan pemiliknya. Kyuhyun sejenak memejamkan matanya menikmati suasana nyaman yang ia rasakan.

Tuk, kyuhyun merasa sesuatu jatuh di atas kepalanya, sehingga ia membuka kedua matanya dan menemukan sebuah map warna biru di wajahnya. Ia mengambilnya lalu duduk tegak ketika melihat kibum sudah berada di depannya sambil duduk menyilangkan tangan dan kakinya dengan setelan rumah yang santai. Ia membuka map itu dan terpampang judul yang diketik dengan huruf yang besar dan jelas di matanya.

"Kontrak pernikahan? Ini apa sensei?"

"Kontrak yang kau minta, aku sudah membuatnya, di dalamnya ada pasal-pasal yang harus kau penuhi."

"Tunggu dulu sensei, aku merasa masalah gosip kemarin sudah selesai, jadi sepertinya kita tidak perlu melanjutkan ini."

"Sudah selesai kau bilang, lihat ini." Kibum memberikan beberapa majalah seminggu terakhir yang masih saja menampilkan berita tentang pernikahannya serta insiden Jeju. Kibum juga memberikan monitor tablet yang menunjukan keduanya masih menjadi berita utama paling dicari dan di bicarakan di media internit. "Bagaimana mungkin seorang wartawan sepertimu tidak mengetahui hal itu?"

"mwo ini... dengar sensei satu minggu ini aku diskors oleh manajer tempatku bekerja dan dihukum dilarang menonton TV ataupun melakukan sambungan internet, dan hari ini aku baru masuk kerja itu jga harus mendapat kata-kata bijak yang sangat panjang darinya."

"Aku tidak peduli, cepat baca itu dan tanda-tangani." Kyuhyun mendecihkan bibirnya tapi tetap saja mengikuti apa yang kibum suruh. Ia dengan seksama membaca pasal demi pasal yang terkandung dalam kontrak tersebut. Ekspresinya berubah-ubah ketika membaca, kadang mengernyit, cemberut lalu mengangguk, mengernyit lagi, cemberut lagi membuat kibum fokus melihat hal yang lucu itu.

"Kim sensei, isi kontrak ini buruk sekali, tidak yang menguntungkanku satupun. Masa aku kontrak ini tidak ada batas waktu kapan selesai, lalu aku harus serumah denganmu, tampil mesra dihadapan orang, mengikuti segala perintah yang kau katakan, diharuskan berperilaku seperti istri sebenarnya, memasak, mencuci bajumu, menyeterika, dan melayani segala kebutuhanmu. Kemudian selalu datang jika kau memanggil, apa INI? Kau pikir aku pembantumu?" kyuhyun berteriak kembali ketika mengakhiri pasal-pasal yang menurutnya sangat buruk itu.

"Suaramu benar-benar buruk cho, aku tidak bisa mengganti semua pasal itu.." kibum berhenti sejenak dan melihat mata kyuhyun yang memberinya _death glare _lalu melanjutkan "..tapi baiklah ada yang ingin kau tambahkan" dan tentu saja berhasil membuat senyum manis kyuhyun yang meyilaukan.

"Aku ingin ada batas waktu, seperti satu bulan dari sekarang, lalu aku ingin kita tidur terpisah dan aku tidak begitu baik dalam memasak, sebaiknya kita beli saja."

"enam bulan sampai pemilu presiden dilakukan nanti itu batasnya. Aku juga tidak ingin kau mengotori tempat tidurku. Dan belajarlah memasak ada pelayang disini belajarlah darinya. Cepatlah tanda tangan cho!" Ucap kibum final dan tentu saja sulit membatahnya sehingga kyuhyun hanya cemberut padanya dan dengan malas menandatangani kontrak itu.

"Besok barangmu akan dipindahkan ke sini, dan ingat bawa yang penting saja, aku tidak ingin rumahku penuh dengan barang tidak berguna. Dan akhir minggu ini kita diundang kedua orang tuaku untuk datang jadi persiapkan dirimu dan perbaiki sopan-santunmu."

"Kim kibum-ssi, kau benar-benar cerewet hari ini, baiklah aku pulang." Kyuhyun menyerahkan satu map pada kibum dan satu ia pegang lalu bergerak menuju pintu keluar sambil mengeruccutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan kibum masih diam mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan kyuhyun.

"Aku cerewet, ehem?" kibum berdehem menerima satu sifat yang ditujukan padanya, kata-kata yang selama 25 tahun ia hidup tidak pernah ditujukan padanya, dan tadi kyuhyun baru mengatakan kata cerewet, CEREWET?

,,,,,

Zeezone

"_Bagaimana mungkin kyuhyun dan menteri kim sepasang suami istri?"_

"_Maaf karena kami tidak menyampaikan hal ini pada Anda eagle-san, kami pikir hal ini bukan hal yang penting jadi kami hanya melaporkan bahwa menteri kim berhasil selamat dari insiden itu." _

"_Bodoh kalian" _prakk suara lemparan terdengar di ruangan kerja itu, ponsel korban pelemparan itu kini hancur berkeping-keping dan mengotori lantai marmer ruangan itu.

"Kyuhyun menjadi istrinya, dan itu luput dariku. Kyuhyun? Kyuhyunku?" pria itu menhepalkan tangannya diatas meja kerjanya sambil menunudkan kepalanya menahan amarah. Ia hanya berpergian ke eropa dan ketika kembali mendapati berita yang sangat membuatnya terkejut, tentu saja terkait kegagalan anak buahnya membawa kibum berbaring rumah sakit dan yang paling membuatnya kesal pernikahan kibum dengan kyuhyun.

Tok tok tok. Suara ketukan terdengar, ia menoleh dan melihat sesosok mungil yang cantik melongokan kepalanya membuat dirinya harus sebisa mungkin tersenyum.

"Oppa.. siwonnie oppa kau sibuk? Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku bicarakan."

"Tidak, masuklah sungmin-ah." Siwon menyilakan sungmin masuk. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu sayang, kemarilah.!" Siwon menyuruh sungmin duduk dipangkuannya.

"Beberapa hari ini aku melihat berita di korea, dan oppa tahu aku melihat kyuhyun disana. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak melihatnya, setelah ia menghilang dari rumah dua tahun lalu. Aku merindukannya oppa." Sungmin melesakkan kepalanya di bahu siwon lalu memeluknya erat. "Oppa kau juga merindukannya kan? Meskipun kalian belum mengenal lama, tapi kau sudah menganggapnya adikmu kan?"

Siwon masih diam mendengar sungmin berbicara. Ia merindukannya, merindukan kyuhyun, merindukan sosok gadis yang untuk pertama kalinya menarik perhatiannya dan membuat jantungnya berdebar, gadis yang dikejarnya hampir satu tahun sampai perasaannya terbalas, gadis yang disakitinya sampai membuatnya menangis, gadis yang selama dua tahun ini terus dicarinya. Lalu ia harus menganggap kyuhyun adik, ia hanya tersenyum lirih dibelakang sungmin.

"Iya tentu saja, karena ia adalah adik istriku, tentu aku menganggapnya adik.."

"Tapi oppa aku ini kakak yang buruk kan. Tidak aku bahkan bukan kakaknya, aku hanya anak haram oto-sama dengan wanita simpanannya. Oka-sama beliau selalu menyayangiku dan tak pernah membedakanku dengan kyuhyun walaupun aku hanya angat angkat keluarga ini, sampai pada hari tragedi itu oka-sama tak mau menatapku yang datang menjenguknya, saat itu aku tidak mngetahui alasannya. Tapi rasanya sangat sakit ketika ia tidak menghiraukanku. Kemudian aku akhirnya tahu jika akulah penyebab oka-sama meninggal, oto-sama yang ternyata berselingkuh dibelakang oka-sama dan membawaku untuk tinggal bersamanya dengan membohongi oka-sama, dan kyuhyun juga tahu itu, aku telah menghancurkannya. Membunuh oka-sama dan menghancurkan kyuhyun adikku, hiks hiks hiks " Sungmin menangis dipelukan siwon.

"Semua bukan salahmu sungmin-ah, itu.." siwon terdiam ketika hatinya seolah tertampar fakta bahwa ia juga salah satu yang menghancurkan kyuhyun. Lalu lihat dirinya sekarang memeluk seorang gadis polos yang telah dinikahinya dua tahun lalu sedangkan hatinya masih dibawa pergi masa lalunya.

"Oppa bisakah kita pindah ke korea, aku ingin bertemu dengan kyuhyun, tolong kembalikan dia untukku, oppa." Sungmin masih memeluk erat siwon. "Iya aku akan mengembalikan kyuhyun.." _tapi maaf bukan untukmu tapi untukku sendiri,maaf sungmin. _Siwon melanjutkan dalam hati.

"Arigato oppa, daisuki dayo."

"Aku tahu."

To be continued

**Updet chapter 5 semoga suka, maaf kalo ngebosenin ya. Tapi ini otak udah maksimal bekerja diantara kemalasan. Aku ga bisa bikin flashback jadi seadanya aja deh ya. Sekali lagi makasih buat review kemaren ya. Oya masa lalu kyuhyun dikit dikit udah kebaca kan. Tinggal selanjutnya mau dibawa kemana nih cerita enaknya ya?**

**Maaf ya ciwon oppa jadi antagonis ****disini****. Yo wis segitu dulu ya. **

**Terakhir, zee mau ngucapin turut berduka cita atas musibah kecelakaan pesawat airasia dengan nomor penerbangan QZ 8501 (kalo ga salah) minggu pagi lalu, semoga amal dan ibadahnya diterima disisiNya serta keluarga yang ditinggalkan diberi ketabahan. Aamiin Ya rabbal ****alamin**

**Warning no edited!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Chosen Lady**

**A day with Him**

cho kyuhyun as cho kyuhyun

Kim ki bum as kim ki bum

Shim changmin as shim changmin

Kim heechul as kim heechul

Lee hyukjae as lee eunhyuk

Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho as Kim Yunho

Rating: T berjalan sesuai alur

Genre: romance, drama, action. kyuhyun, eunhyuk, heechul, jaejoong/GS

Pairing: kihyun,changkyu, kichul? etc

_**Sebelumnya...**_

"**Semua bukan salahmu sungmin-ah, itu.." siwon terdiam ketika hatinya seolah tertampar fakta bahwa ia juga salah satu yang menghancurkan kyuhyun. Lalu lihat dirinya sekarang memeluk seorang gadis polos yang telah dinikahinya dua tahun lalu sedangkan hatinya masih dibawa pergi masa lalunya.**

"**Oppa bisakah kita pindah ke korea, aku ingin bertemu dengan kyuhyun, tolong kembalikan dia untukku, oppa." Sungmin masih memeluk erat siwon. "Iya aku akan mengembalikan kyuhyun.." **_**tapi maaf bukan untukmu tapi untukku sendiri,maaf sungmin. **_**Siwon melanjutkan dalam hati.**

"**Arigato oppa, daisuki dayo."**

"**Aku tahu."**

,,,,,

Zeezone

Hari masih pagi, matahari bahkan terlihat masih malu-malu memperlihatkan wujudnya ketika kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri jalanan sepi di kawasan perumahan mewah apgujung sambil menarik koper hitam besarnya, angin musim gugur meniup helaian rambut ikal karamel yang ia biarkan tergerai bergerak ke kanan-kini seiring langkah kakinya. Sesekali ia merapatkan mantelnya menghalau udara dingin, pipi tembam dan hidung yang biasanya putih kini terlihat kemerahan kedinginan. Salahkan taksi yang tiba-tiba menurunkannya sebelum ia sampai di tempat tujuan dengan alasan kedua ban sebelah kanan bocor, salahkan juga kedua ban bodoh yang dengan seenak udelnya membocorkan dirinya tanpa pemberitahuan, salahkan juga kenapa ia diturunkan ditempat yang sepi, salahkan supir taksi yang tidak membantunya memcari kendaraan lain, salahkan kenapa ia harus repot-repot berjalan dengan menarik koper menuju tempat tujuan, salahkan ponsel bodohnya yang ternyata mati disaat yang tidak tepat, salahkan kenapa ia harus bangun sepagi ini, salahkan dirinya yang kemarin membeli jam weker kelinci yang sangat berisik, salahkan kenapa orang itu harus menyuruhnya datang ke rumahnya sepagi ini, salahkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melawannya, dan tentu yang paling harus disalahkan adalah kim kibum mantan dosen yang mulai hari ini terpaksa menjadi suaminya yang berhasil membuatnya mengalami kesialan sepagi ini. Setelah ini ingatkan kyuhyun untuk berdoa dengan khusuk memohon perlindungan dari Tuhan sebelum bertemu dengan kibum.

kyuhyun masih berjalan sambil mulut yang komat-kamit mengeluarkan berbagai makian yang tidak laik di dengar anak baik-baik seperti ryeowook, kyuhyun kini berdiri di depan sebuah rumah mewah yang menjadi tujuannya, matanya masih memincing memperlihatkan ketidaksukaannya, ia menghela napas kasar membuang emosi yang dari tadi berkumpul di mulutnya.

"Setelah ini aku harus membuat ritual agar rumah ini tidak mendatangkan kesialan padaku seperti pemiliknya." Kyuhyun bergumam kemudian menunduk memberi hormat pada gerbang kokoh itu.

Ting tong ting tong, kyuhyun menekan bel, ia baru akan membuka mulut memberitahukan kedatangannya ketika terdengar suara yang ia kenal dari interkom yang terpasang.

"Kau terlambat cho, kubilang untuk datang jam 6, ini bahkan sudah 30 menit sejak waktu yang kutentukan."

"Ak..." belum sempat kyuhyun menjawab, terdengar bunyi gerbang yang dibuka, ia kembali menghela napas tapi kali ini ia terlihat lesu pasrah, kyuhyun sudah malas memaki mungkin lebih baik ia mengumpulkan energi untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada biang masalah di dalam sana dari pada pada interkom tidak bersalah itu. Tidak.. interkom itu bermasalah, segala yang berhubungan dengan pria bernama kibum itu selalu mendatangkan masalah buatnya.

Ia berjalan melewati gerbang sambil menarik kopernya menuju pintu masuk yang telah ia hapal letaknya, kyuhyun menarik napas kemudian membuangnya merilekskan emosinya sambil menikmati perjalanan menuju pintu masuk, ia tersenyum melihat taman di sisi kanan kirinya, sedikit tidak menyangka kalau rumah dengan taman seindah ini adalah rumah kim kibum, sangat tidak cocok dengan kesan yang diberikan sosoknya yang terlihat dingin dan tidak peduli.

kyuhyun berada di ruangan yang besar, kata kibum ini ruang bersantainya. Bersantai apanya ruangan ini bahkan lebih besar dari apartemennya dan bisa digunakan untuk mengadakan pesta untuk puluhan orang ,luas dan penuh dengan fasilitas mewah, sofa utama yang berada ditengah, satu set LCD TV dengan audio yang ia yakin keluaran terbaik, termasuk karaoke set. Di sudut lainnya terdapat mini bar dengan jajaran minuman beralkohol yang ia yakini juga kualitas tinggi termasuk minuman alkohol kesukaannya wine yang dua tahun ini tidak bisa ia nikmati, kyuhyun menelan ludah menahan hasratnya untuk mencicipi seteguk saja. tidak jauh dari mini bar itu kyuhyun melihat lemari kayu tinggi yang penuh dengan buku-buku, senyumnya kembali terukir sepertinya rumah kibum tidak buruk juga, kyuhyun masih memutar-mutar tubuhnya seperti orang bodoh melihat fasilitas lain di ruang santainya kibum. Matanya melotot ketika melihat sudut lain ruangan itu, ia meninggalkan kopernya berlari ke sudut itu senyumnya terkembang lebar melihat satu set play station dan PSP dengan jejeran kaset game yang bertumpuk dan terlihat indah dimatanya. Bibirnya masih tersenyum lebar setitik air bahkan menggenang di ujung matanya. Ia memekik girang ketika melihat kaset game berjudul starcraft edisi terbatas yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan tanpa sadar kyuhyun memeluk kaset game itu.

"Suamiku, aku merindukanmu." Ujar kyuhyun lirih sambil mengelus kaset game itu, tidak sadar jika seseorang sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya kini tengah melihatnya aneh.

"Apa kau sudah gila cho?" sosok itu merujar datar menyadarkan kyuhyun akan kegilaannya.

"Kim kibum... apa maksudmu, siapa yang gila? " kyuhyun yang kaget menjatuhkan sang starcraft ke lantai. "Ah tidak uri starcraft" kyuhyun mengambil kaset itu lalu mengelusnya sayang.

"Kau benar-benar gila cho." Kibum berjalan meninggalkan kyuhyun menuju sofa sedangkan kyuhyun mengekor di belakangnya sambil terus membawa kaset game itu. "Bukankah aku menyuruhmu datang pukul 6 pagi lalu kenapa kau terlambat?"

"Jika kau tanyakan itu banyak sekali alasan yang akan ku katakan, jadi tidak usah kujawab, yang penting kan aku ada disini kim." Kyuhyun menjawab datar saja, sepertinya emosi karena kesialannya pagi ini telah menguap hanya karena pertemuannya dengan game kesukaannya itu. Sedangkan kibum hanya menghela napas tidak peduli.

"Barang yang kau bawa hanya itu?". Tanya kibum kembali. "Truk pindahan akan datang membawa seluruh barangku siang ini." Kibum yang mendengarnya sedikit berjengit terkejut mendengat kalimat yang di ucapkan kyuhyun tertama kata truk pindahan dan seluruh barang, ia sampai mengubah posisi tumpangan kakinya.

"Bukankah kubilang untuk membawa barang yang penting saja."

"Setelah kupikir-pikir semua barang di apartemenku penting, jadi ku bawa semua tentu saja selain tv, lemari pendingin, peralatan dapur, dan beberapa barang yang sudah tersedia di sini. " sebelum kibum menyela kyuhyun mengatakan pembelaan. "Begini kibum beberapa bulan ke depan aku akan menjadi istrimu jadi aku perlu menyamankan diri tinggal di rumahmu, seperti yang tertera di kontrak bahwa aku berhak mendapat kenyamanan tinggal, jadi karena menurutku seluruh barang di apartemenku membuatku nyaman jadi ku bawa semua, lagipula setelah kemarin berkeliling rumah ini aku melihat beberapa ruangan kosong jadi bisa kuletakkan barang-barangku disana. Ne kibum." kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Terserah." Kibum berdiri meninggalkan kyuhyun yang tertawa setelah mengerjai kibum. "Cho aku lapar, masakan sesuatu."

"Mwo?"

,,,,

Zeezone

Pintu lemari pendingin terbuka lebar dengan kyuhyun yang berjongkok tepat di depannya. Kyuhyun melihat berbagai macam isi lemari pendingin dengan tatapan memelas bak kucing yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya di tengah malam hujan dalam kardus bekas dan hanya terlindungi oleh bangku taman. Berkali-kali ia menarik napas ketika mata karamelnya kembali melihat bahan makanan yang penuh disana.

"Astaga apa yang harus kulakukan dengan bahan-bahan itu, apa kemarin aku belum mengatakan jika memasak bukanlah keahlianku. Ya ampun pasti memalukan sekali. Lagipula kenapa ia harus menyuruhku memasak. Yang ku bisa kan hanya masak ramyeon. Ya tuhan sepertinya hambaMu dalam masalah..." dengan masih dalam posisi berjongkok kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya mencari solusi yang tepat untuk masalahnya kini, sampai ia menemukan sesuatu yang dianggap bisa menjadi penyelamatnya. Sontak dari mata karamelnya tampak kilau kesenangan seperti yang tergambar dalam komik jepang yang selalu dibaca atasannya aka eunhyuk.

"Dia kan hanya minta dimasakan sesuatu, tidak jelas apa yang ingin ia makan, hahaha.. kau benar-benar jenius kyu." Kyuhyun bergerak mengambil beberapa bahan seperti telur dan sayuran. Lalu mengambil panci kemudian diisinya dengan air dengan takaran insting, kemudian berlari kecil ke lemari di sudut dekat dengan tempat bumbu-bumbu disimpan. Mi instan, itulah yang membuat matanya berkilau kesenangan. Diambilnya dua bungkus mie instan, kemudian beralih kearah panci air yang hampir mendidih. Sekitar 10 menit kyuhyun menunggu ramyeonnya matang, lebih cepat dibanding waktu yang dibutuhkannya untuk berjonggok di depan lemari pendingin yang terbuka sambil memikirkan makanan yang akan dimasaknya.

"Kyuhyunnie chalhanda, kau bekerja dengan baik kyu, saatnya ku berikan pada monster." Kyuhyun melirik ke arah ruang makan tempat kibum menunggu. "Orang itu masih hidup atau tidak sih, biasanya jika orang lapar akan cerewet tapi dia masih tenang seperti biasa. Cih terserah." Kemudian kyuhyun menangkup tangannya di depan satu dari dua mangkuk ramyeon yang dibuatnya. "Semoga kau sakit perut kim kibum."

Dengan membawa hasil masakannya dengan seringai terkembang kyuhyun berjalan ke tempat kibum. dilihatnya kibum duduk di meja makan dengan laptop dan berkas tebal di depannya. Kyuhyun memincing pantas saja kibum tidak bersuara, menjadi menteri benar-benar sibuk sepertinya.

Tak ... kyuhyun menaruh mangkuk ramyeon di meja membuat kibum melirik sekilas kemudian kembali melihat laptopnya lalu kembali melihat mangkuk kemudian beralih ke arah kyuhyun berdiri sambil memeluk baki dengan mata yang melotot tajam.

"Apa ini?" kibum bertanya datar. "Ramyeon" jawab kyuhyun tak kalah datar sambil bergerak duduk siap menyantap ramyeon miliknya.

"Aku menunggu hampir 25 menit hanya untuk ramyeon. Kau gila?" kibum kembali bertanya. "Sudah makan saja, dengar aku jenius dalam segala hal kecuali memasak, ingat? Aku mengatakannya kemarin." Jawab kyuhyun santai.

"Kau tidak mengatakan apapun tentang jenius dan memasak kemarin."

"Benarkah, mungkin aku lupa. Cha ayo makan." Jawab kyuhyun tanpa mempedulikan kibum yang masih enggan menyentuh ramyeonnya. Beberapa menit berlalu tapi kibum masih belum juga menunjukan ketertarikannya memakan kumpulan mie di depannya, sampai kyuhyun sepertinya terusik juga. Dan masih memandang kyuhyun denan mata tajamnya yang terlihat sekali sanagt kesal. Tentu dipandangi sedemikian rupa akhirnya kyuhyun yang daritadi pura-pura tidak tahu akhirnya terusik untuk mengeluarkan suara juga.

"Well begini kim, menurut penelitian 6 dari sepuluh wanita yang berhasil dapam karirnya buruk dalam urusan dapur, dan sepertinya aku termasuk di dalamnya." Terang kyuhyun serius padahal itu jelas hanya karangannya saja, mana sempat ia membaca penelitian tidak penting seperti itu.

"Penelitian siapa? sumbernya?"

"Ehm i itu.. sebuah jurnal yang kubuka beberapa tahun yang lalu jadi aku lupa, hehehe."

"Sebuah kata penelitian harus jelas darimana sumbernya, dan siapa penelitinya, lagi pula.."

"Hai sensei, wakarimashita." Kyuhyun sukses memotong ucapan kibum, jika orang lain pasti kibum akan naik pitam, tapi karena ini kyuhyun ia hanya berdecih.

"Cih, kau harus belajar memasak dan ini perintah." Kibum mengambil sumpit dan mulai menyuapkan mie ke dalam mulutnya. "Yak kenapa harus, aku tidak mau kim, lagipula kau kan kaya kenapa mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli makan sangat sulit bagimu, atau setidaknya kau bisa mencari asisten rumah tangga untuk mengurus segala kebutuhan rumah termasuk memasak." Kyuhyun masih kukuh menolak.

Tak. Kibum meletakan sumpitnya agak keras kemudian menguar aura berwarna hitam kelam di sekitaran tubuhnya, membuat kyuhyun bergidik tapi berusaha ditepisnya dengan tatapan menyebalakan seperti biasa, meski sebenarnya kyuhyun agak khawatir juga.

"Kau sekarang adalah istriku cho kyuhyun, tidak kim kyuhyun. Sebagai suami aku ingin menikmati masakan istriku meski rasanya jauh dari kata enak, tapi setidaknya ia telah berusaha keras untukku, jadi belajarlah."

Deg deg, kyuhyun merasa ada yang salah dengan jantungnya kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya hanya karena mendengar kalimat kibum yang terdengar _cheesy_. Kyuhyun merasakan wajahnya terasa sedikit memanas, sepertinya ramyeonnya terlalu pedas , hingga membuatnya harus meminum air sebanyak mungkin, atau mungkin ada alasan lain. Kyuhyun mengelengkan kepalanya, lalu menarik napas dalam berusaha mengembalikan keadaannya seperti semula. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ramyeonnya bermasalah bukan sesuatu dalam dirinya yang bermasalah.

"Satu lagi, aku belum menyiapkan kamar untukmu, jadi sementara kau tidur dikamarku."

"Mwo... Andweeeee!"

,,,,

Zeezone

Kyuhyun sedang menata pakaiannya ke dalam lemari yang disediakan kibum. kata kibum itu tadinya lemari kemeja yang biasa digunakannya untuk bekerja. _Hell no... _ lemari sebesar ini hanya untuk kemeja, sebenarnya berapa jumlah uang yang dikeluarkannya hanya untuk membeli kemeja itu. Bibirnya masih mengumpat pelan ketika ia mengingat kembali percakapan dengan kibum saat di meja makan. Salahkan kibum dengan pemilihan katanya yang ambigu, itukan membuatnya salah paham. Sampai membuatnya mengeluarkan teriakan 4 oktaf merdunya. Kibum bilang kyuhyun akan tidur di kamarnya, kamar kibum, oke sekali lagi KAMAR KIBUM.

Bukan sesuatu yang mengenakan bagi kyuhyun harus berbagi kamar dengan kibum, bagaimana jika ia diapa-apakan kibum, jika tidak diapa-apakan kemungkinan diiya-iyakan. Tidak kyuhyun masih menginginkan suami sungguhan yang menyentuh dirinya bukan suami pura-pura seperti kibum. tapi kemudian kibum bilang jika ia akan tidur di ruang kerjanya, dan tubuhnya serasa lemas karena lega, lalu kibum menambahkan kembali jika suatu waktu mungkin ia akan rindu kamarnya jadi kyuhyun harus berbagi dengannya, dan kyuhyun tidak boleh membantah. Jadi apa gunanya kontraknya kemarin. Dan kibum bilang kontrak kemarin hilang saat ia merapikan tumpukan berkas tidak bergunanya mungkin kontrak itu termasuk dalam berkas itu, sedangkan kontrak yang dimiliki kyuhyun, kyuhyun lupa dan memakainya untuk pemicu api saat akan mmbakar naskah gagalnya, jadi kata kibum mereka harus membuat kontrak baru. Tadinya kibum akan menyiapkan kamar kyuhyun hari ini, tapi tidak jadi karena kata kibum kyuhyun suadah menggunakan beberapa ruangan di rumahnya untuk barangnya yang masih dalam perjalanan dengan truk, jadi tidak ada jatah untuk kamar.

"Kibum pabbo... kim kibum aho baka yarouuuuu...!" kyuhyun berteriak sambil melempar kopernya sampai terdengar bunyi bletak yang cukup keras saat kopernya bersentuhan dengan halus dengan pintu kamar. "Astaga koperku yang mahal." Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau yang dilemparnya koper mahal, well sebenarnya tidak mahal karena itu kan hasil rengekannya pada eunhyuk jadi eunhuk memberikan cuma-cuma padanya. Tapi tetap saja eunhyuk membeli koper itu mahal sekali sampai harus membeli di swiss karena koper yang dibawa eunhyuk tidak muat untuk menampung belanjaan eunhyuk di swiss jadi terpaksa ia membeli koper di swiss walaupun uang yang digunakannya itu uang donghae.

Kyuhyun selesai menata pakaiannya, matanya bergerak berkeliling kamar kibum yang di desain dengan simpel namun tampak elegan sangat cocok dengan kepribadia kibum. kyuhyun melihat tempat tidur king size dengan laken warna putih polos dipadukan dengan _bed cover_ warna biru dongker yang terlihat sangat _manly._ Disamping kanan kirinya terdapat lampu tidur dan kotak kaca mata. Kyuhyun baru sadar selama ia bertemu kibum dikorea ia belum melihat kibum menggunakan kacamatanya seperti saat ia masih menjadi dosennya. Tadi saat bekerja di depan komputerpun kibum tidak terlihat memakainya, apa mata kibum sudah tidak cacat. Kyuhyun hanya menggedikan bahunya tanda tidak peduli. Kemudian kyuhyun juga melihat ada sebuah meja rias, tapi tidak ada apapun disana, seperti masih baru, sepertinya kibum menyiapkan untuknya, kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum memikirkan itu, tapi senyum itu cepat-cepat ia hilangkan, kyuhyun memukul kepalanya menghilangkan pikirannya tadi. Lalu ia berjalan ke arah pintu yang ia yakini adalah pintu kamar mandi, ia melongokan kepalanya melihat isi kamar mandi, harum mint dan kopi tercium dari ruangan itu, benar-benar aroma kibum. keseluruhan ruangan ini penuh dengan aura kibum tenang dan dingin tapi entah kenapa kyuhyun tampak merasa nyaman berada di ruangan pribadi milik orang selalu dianggapnya menyebalkan itu.

Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan ke arah balkon kamar, ia sempat kaget melihat pemandangan dibalik balkon. Tapi kemudian senyumannya terkembang indah di bibir merahnya.

"Sakura?" Kyuhyun masih tersenyum melihat pohon sakura yang hanya menyisakan batang dan ranting karena saat ini masih musim gugur tapi kali ini tak hanya senyuman yang menghiasi wajah indahnya tapi juga cairan bening dengan rasa asin mengalir membasahi pipi kemerahannya.

_Flashback_

"_Oka sama sakuranya berguguran, indah sekali." Kyuhyun kecil berkata penuh semangat kepada wanita cantik yang ia panggil ibu._

"_Ne kyu kirei, tapi putri oka-sama lebih cantik dari pada sakura." Seru wanita cantik itu dengan halus sambil mengelur rambut putri kecilnya, belahan jiwanya._

"_Tapi oka sama, saat musim gugur tidak ada bunganya, jadi tidak cantik lagi." Ujar kyuhyun kali ingin dengan wajah ditekuk dan bibir dipoutkan._

"_Kyu tahu bahwa saat musim gugur pun ada sesuatu yang terlihat cantik selain sakura." Sambil membelai surai kyuhyun._

"_Hontou ni?apa sama indahnya seperti sakura? Apa itu?" tanya kyuhyun semangat._

"_Hem, indah sekali. Pohon maple, saat musim gugur daunnya yang berwarna jingga berguguran. Nanti saat musim gugur kita lihat bersama ne?"_

"_jingga? Hai, oka sama, tapi okasama harus berjanji ya. " Kyuhyun kecil memberikan jari kelingkingnya tanda janji sedangkan sang ibu menyambut jari kelingking mungil dengan kelingkinnya sendiri dengan senyuman yang indah terbentuk dibibirnya." Oiya apa kita akan mengajak nee-sama juga?" tapi sang ibu hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan itu. _

"_Kenapa kyu ingin mengajak tou sama dan nee-sama, bukankah lebih nyaman jika hanya kita berdua?" tanya sang ibu melanjutkan._

"_Karena jika mengajak nee-sama maka tou sama juga bisa ikut, tou-sama kan selalu bersama nee-sama, dan jika nee-sama tidak ikut tou-sama juga pasti tidak ikut." Jawab kyuhyun kecil dengan tatapan polosnya. "Kyu sedih tidak bisa selalu dengan tousama?" tanya sang ibu sambil menarik putri kecilnya mendekat padanya. Kyuhyun kecil yang ditanyai pertanyaan menundukan kepalanya kemudian mengangguk, sang ibu semakin menarik kyuhyun mendekat kemudian memeluk puri kecilnya, air mata yang dari tadi ditahannya kini mengalir keluar. Kemudian senyum mirisnya tergambar ketika mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan sang anak._

"_Tapi kyu bersyukur oka-sama selalu disamping kyu, selalu menemani kyu, memainkan piano untuk kyu, membacakan dongeng dan menyanyikan lullaby sebelum kyu tidur."_

"_Ya kita harus selalu bersyukur, kyu tuan putri yang pintar."_

_Flashback end _

Tes.. tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir, tangan kyuhyun terkepal keras dibalik jaket ia gunakan. Matanya masih menatap kedepan ke arah deretan pohon sakura.

"Sampai akhirpun kita tidak bisa melihat bersama ne, okasama. Hiks hiks."

Kyuhyun tidak sadar jika sedari tadi ada sosok yang memperhatikannya dari belakang, ia melihat semuanya, melihat gadis itu menangis dengan jelas, melihat gadis yang terlihat sangat rapuh dan perlu pertolongan bukan gadis angkuh, jahil dan menyebalkan seperti yang biasa ia lihat. Sisi lain gadis yang kan menempati kamarnya untk tidur, gadis yang berpura-pura menjadi istrinya.

"Ehm, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kibum sosok yang telah memperhatikan kyuhyun sejak tadi berjalan mendekat da bertanya dengan nada dingin seperti biasa seolah ia tak melihat apapun tadi. Ya sebaiknya memang begini, anggap kibum tidak tahu apapun, tapi yang jelas bukan kibum namanya jika hanya diam dan berpura-pura tidak tahu tanpa melakukan sesuatu. Dan sepertinya ia harus mencari tahu dengan diam-diam segala sesuatu tentang kyuhyun.

"Eh, ani, aku hanya sedang melihat pemandangan diluar, kau punya pohon sakura di halamanmu, hebat." Seru kyuhyun sambil membersihkan sisa airmata di pipinya.

"Hm."

"Kibum."

"Hm"

"Apa kau tidak punya pohon maple?"

"Wae?"

"Ani, lupankan." Kyuhyun menengok ke arah kibum yang berdiri di belakangnya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding sambil membawa cangkir yang kyuhyun yakini berisi cairan hitam dengan rasa pahit bernama kopi, minuman yang tidak disukainya sejak dulu tapi menjadi minuman kesukaan mantan dosennya itu.

Keduanya masih dalam diamnya tidak ada kata terucap. Semilir angin berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambut kyuhyun, kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya menikmati saat angin membelai wajahnya lembut. Kibum dibelakangnya masih dengan cangkir kopi ditangannya tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok kyuhyun, sesekali bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Pemandangan yang dianggapnya indah.

"Dihalaman belakang." Suara bariton kibum memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi tercipta. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya seketika menengok ke arahnya.

"Ne?"

"Daunnya pasti sedang berguguran sekarang." Kibum yang merasa diperhatikanpun menjawab dan membalikan badannya ke arah kyuhyun kemudian berbalik lagi dan berjalan menjauhi kyuhyun yang masih diam terpaku. Kibum yang merasa tidak diikuti kyuhyun berhenti berjalan lalu kembali berbalik ke arah kyuhyun. "Jangan hanya berdiri dengan tampang bodoh cho, kau tidak ingin melihatnya?" seru kibum sinis lalu beranjak keluar kamar. Sedangkan kyuhyun yang masih kaget hanya bisa berdiri diam, sampai beberapa detik kemudian senyumnya terkembang menghiasi wajah cantiknya, lalu tiba-tiba senyumnya hilang dan digantikan wajah cemberutnya ketika mengingat kibum kembali mengejeknya.

"Heh, tadi dia bilang tampangku bodoh? Lihat saja aku akan buat berita tentang keburukannya dan pasti akan jadi berita utama di seluruh negeri."

"Jika kau lakukan itu, aku akan memakanmu cho!" suara kibum terdengart mengagetkan kyuhyun. Astaga telinga kibum benar-benar tajam. Tapi tunggu kibum bilang ingin makan kyuhyun. Makan kyuhyun itu apa maksudnya. Kyuhyun yang sedikit tertular kemesuman eunhyuk seketika bergidik ngeri sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

"Andweee.!"

,,,,

Zeezone

Jingga, merah dan coklat sepanjang jalan hanya terlihat ketiga warna itu di tanah. Sangat terlihat jika kyuhyun terpesona akan pemandangan halaman belakang rumah kibum, bunyi semilir angin yang halus, daun-daun maple melambai berguguran kemudian jatuh di tanah. Ini bukan pertama kali kyuhyun melihat pemandangan yang terjadi tiap tiga bulan dalam setahun itu. Hidup di negara dengan iklim subtropis yang selalu mengalami perubahan musim sebanyak emapat kali dalam setahun bukan menjadi hal aneh baginya, tapi pemandangan musim gugur kali ini entah kenapa terasa berbeda, seperti kembali ke suatu masa dimana ia masih bisa tersenyum dengan tulus, masa dimana ia bahagia meski hidup dalam ketidaktahuan, masa dimana senyum ibunya masih selalu ia lihat setiap saat. Masa dimana sebelum hidupnya sedikit demi sedikit hancur beberapa tahun lalu. Perasaan ini entah apa yang terjadi kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti, disampingnya berdiri sesosok pria yang juga masih dengan sangat tenang menemaninya melihat seluruh anugrah Tuhan ini. Pria yang secara rasional ingin dihindarinya, tapi disisi lain ia ingin bersama pria ini, pria yang selalu membuatnya kesal tapi selalu bisa membuatnya melupakan hal buruk yang terjadi padanya.

"Indah sekali." Kyuhyun terpukau oleh tumpukan daun berwarna-warni yang berterbangan tertiup angin.

"Kau baru melihat daun berguguran di musim gugur? Dimana selama ini kau hidup cho?" kibum bertanya sinis.

"Diamlah aku sedang menikmatinya, sudah lama tidak merasakan yang seperti ini nyaman dan menenangkan. Terakhir kali mungkin 10 tahun yang lalu."

"Apa maksudmu?" kibum melihat kearah kyuhyun.

"Ani." Kyuhyun mtersenyum ketika sadar jika kibum tengah memandangnya, lalu dialihkan kembali penglihatnnya pada apa yang berada di depannya.

Kibum yang mendengar jawaban kyuhyun hanya menghela napas kembali, selain identitasnya segala hal tentang kyuhyun selalu jadi misteri baginya, bagi kibum kyuhyun itu sangat gelap, ia harus segera mencari cahanya untuk menjadikannya lebih terang sehingga ia dapat membaca kyuhyun, termasuk segala hal yang dirasakan gadis itu. Yang ia lihat dari kyuhyun hanya sebuah kebohongan untuk menutupi kebenaran, dan ia harus mencari tahu kebenaran itu.

Kibum kini mengikuti arah pandang kyuhyun, keheningan tercipta kaduanya terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing, kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, kemudian iris karamel terpaku pada wajah pria disampingnya. Wajah yang digilai seluruh wanita, wajah yang membuat iri para pria, wajah yang dingin tapi entah kenapa terlihat menenagkan ketika memandangnya. Pantas saja eunhyuk memaksanya melakukan wawancara ekslklusif, wajah ini punya nilai jual tinggi tentu saja selain mulutnya yang selalu berkata tajam dan tidak enak di dengar.

"Hentikan tatapan terpesonamu itu cho!" lagi interupsi dari kibum membuyarkan segala pikiran kyuhyun, dan juga meyadarkannya jika pria disampingnya itu benar-benar telah menggadaikan hatinya, tidak ia bahkan tidak punya hati. Kim kibum tidak memiliki hati seperti manusia normal.

"Hah? Terpesona? Kau tidak sedang berkhayal kan? Seorang cho kyuhyun terpesona pada patung sepertimu?"

"Orang-orang mengatakan jika aku tampan seperti patung dewa pada mitologi yunani."

"Orang-orang itu pasti buta."

"Menurut majalah W Korea terbitan 1 januari, aku nomor 1."

"Nomor 1, apanya?"

"Tentu saja ketampanan begitulah surveinya."

"Astaga Hyun bin oppa bahkan lebih tampan. Tidak bahkan kau tidak ada seujung kuku dari song joong ki atau Lee min ho."

"Siapa mereka? Apa kekasihmu? Putuskan jika memang kekasihmu, kau istriku sekarang." Kibum menarik kyuhyun mendekat membuat kyuhyun agak tersentak kaget meski ekspresinya kyuhyun sangat mengusahakan agar tidak terlihat panik dan gugup.

"Hah, aku bahkan hanya bisa berharap bisa menjadi kekasihnya." Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya hingga kini matanya jelas bertatapan dengan oniks milik kibum yang tajam dan dingin. "Tapi tunggu dulu, kibum kau tidak tahu siapa mereka?"

"Apa aku perlu tahu?" kibum masih mempertahankan kuncian oniksnya terhadap karamel milik kyuhyun, tapi kini tangan yang tadi berda tepat di kedua pundak kyuhyun kini berpindah ke pinggang kyuhyun, tanpa sadar kyuhyun dipeluk kibum, dan kibum jelas sadar sudah memeluk gadis didepannya.

"Astaga ternyata masih ada jenis manusia sepertimu. Selama ini kau hidup di gua? Mereka itu bintang hallyu yang sangat terkenal, dan jelas kau bukan tandingan mereka." Kyuhyun masih tidak sadar dengan posisinya yang dipeluk kibum, tapi entah kenapa melihat kibum sedekat ini membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa aneh seperti gelenyar, kyuhyun tidak mengerti, hanya sedikit terasa nyaman, apalagi tiupan angin musim gugur kini terasa semakin dingin menerpa tubuhnya. posisi ini membuatnya lebih hangat.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya hanya kau yang berpikir seperti itu" kibum menyeringai kemudian meniup wajah kyuhyun. Napas kibum tadi terasa sangat dingin di wajah kyuhyun, aroma mint tercium jelas oleh hidungnya. Meski tadi tersa dingin tapi kyuhyun merasakan jika wajahnya kini memanas entah karena apa, rona merah muncul di pipi pucat kyuhyun. Dan hal itu membutanya tidak dapat berkata apapun, mulutnya tiba-tiba bisu. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar ditelinganya selain nyanyian angin yang masih menerbangkan dedaunan berwarna tadi. Sedangkan kibum kembali menyeringai melihat kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba diluar kontrol.

Kyuhyun tersadar jika wajahnya kini semakin mendekat dan mendekat ke wajah kibum, hidung keduanya kini telah menempel, tubuh keduanya pun kini merapat kibum benar-benar memenjarakan kyuhyun dalam kungkungannya. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mendorong dada kibum yang teraba sangat bidang oleh telapak tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kim kibum" tanya kyuhyun setelah melepaskan diri dengan cara yang sedikit kasar dari posisi perangko-amplop saling menempel seperti tadi, ia mengipas-ngipas wajahnya sambil terus meniup udara dari mulutnya, sedangkan kibum hanya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

"mau bertaruh?" kibum bertanya."Ne?" kyuhyun bertanya balik tanda tidak mengerti.

"Buat polling siapa yang tertampan diantara aku dan ketiga pria yang kau sebutkan tadi." Kibum menyeringai.

"Apa, kau kekanakan sekali kim."

"Kau takut?" kibum menaikkan satu alisnya meremehkan.

"Te.. tentu saja tidak, apa yang kita pertaruhkan?" tanya kyuhyun sedikit gugup, kibum terlihat berbahaya jika seperti ini.

"Jika kau kalah, kau menjadi budakku selama satu minggu, lalu kau harus mengabulkan 3 permintaan diluar permintaan yang ku katakan pada waktu kau menjadi budakku ."

"Jika aku menang, kau menjadi budakku?" kyuhyun menyeringai setuju, dalam pikirannya Hyun bin pasti menang, ya meski hyun bin tidak menang setidaknya satu dari pria tampan selain kibum pasti menang.

"Aku pasti menang cho, deal?" kibum memberikan tangannya sebagai tanda perjanjian.

"Sombong, deal."kyuhyun menyambut tangan kibum hingga permainan keduanya resmi dimulai.

"lets see"

Setelah membuat taruhan itu, keduanya langsung mencari laptop untuk membuat poling , dan dengan kehebatan kibum polling yang sebenarnya hanya untuk permainan itu menjadi halaman utama di situs naver, dan dalam beberapa menit ribuan netizen memberikan suaranya. Keduanya kemudian meninggalkan laptop dan melakukan kegiatan masing-masing sambil menuggu hasil polling yang akan ditutup sore nanti sebelum malamnya kibum dan kyuhyun akan pergi kerumah orang tua kibum. sampai saat itu kyuhyun meminta kibum tidak menggangunya, dan kibum menyetujui tanpa masalah.

Beberapa jam berlalu kini waktu menujukkan pukul 5.30 sore, waktu untuk menutup polling sekaligus mengetahui hasilnya. Kyuhyun sekarang dalam keadaan frustasi, menyesali taruhan yang telah dibuatnya dengan kibum. ia ingat jika kibum itu berbahaya, ia menyesal setengah mati saat sadar jika hidupnya tengah di ujung tanduk. Ia hanya berharap permainan ini tidak membuatnya menjadi mainan kibum.

Kyuhyun sampai pada ruangan santai kibum, tempat laptop yang masih berada di atas meja di tengah ruangan, disana kibum sudah duduk dengan tampannya di sofa sambil menyeringai, sepertinya alarm bahaya mulai bergema di telinga kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menelan ludah suit sambil berjalan dan kemudian duduk tepat disamping kibum.

"Kau sudah siap" kibum bertanya santai, kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan.

Tak.. laptop dinyalakan keduanya menunggu loading, entah kenapa kyuhyun merasakan jika waktu loading sangat sangat lama. Sampai akhirnya jari-jari besar kibum, mengetikan sesuatu yang membawa halaman laptop itu kini hasil polling terakhir, dan hasilnya...

Gluk gluk

34,76% Kim kibum, 24,24% Hyun bin, 23,11% Song joongki, 16,98% Lee Minho

Dan sepertinya kyuhyun akan menjadi mainan kibum selama satu minggu ke depan... kyuhyun nikmatilah harimu selanjutnya.

To be continued

Hai-hai zee kembali, maaf lama banget ya...2 minggu? 3 minggu? 4 minggu?

Well tadinya aku mau update sesuai jadwal seeggaknya 1 minggu sekali, tapi banyak banget halangannya, nenek masuk rumah sakit, terus dilanjutin nyokap juga masuk rumah sakit jadi ya melupakan semuanya. Doain ya nyokap sembuh seperti semula, sekarang sih udah pulang. Ehh maaf jadi curhat.

Chapter ini sebenernya ga PD banget buat di publish, hampir 1 minggu aku bikin chapter ini, gara-gara ga ada ide, giliran ada ngerasa ga enak di baca jadi dihapus lagi, bikin lagi dari awal, ga cocok lagi jadi ulangi lagi. Kayanya mood ngetik zee emang lagi menghilang jadi otak ga bisa diajak serius bikin cerita. Jadi dengan sangat terpaksa zee buat chapter yang buruk kaya gini sekali lagi maaf gak sesuai harapan. gimana cara naikin mood lagi?

Ohya buat reader semua bisa pm aku ya kalo mau ngobrol atau bisa ngasih saran atau ide buat ide cerita. Makasih... segala sesuatu dalam fict ini ngarang jangan dianggap serius yaaa


	7. Chapter 7

**The Chosen Lady**

**Dark side**

_**Sebelumnya...**_

"_**Kau sudah siap" kibum bertanya santai, kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan. **_

_**Tak.. laptop dinyalakan keduanya menunggu loading, entah kenapa kyuhyun merasakan jika waktu loading sangat sangat lama. Sampai akhirnya jari-jari besar kibum, mengetikan sesuatu yang membawa halaman laptop itu kini hasil polling terakhir, dan hasilnya...**_

_**Gluk gluk**_

_**34,76% Kim kibum, 24,24% Hyun bin, 23,11% Song joongki, 16,98% Lee Minho**_

_**Dan sepertinya kyuhyun akan menjadi mainan kibum selama satu minggu ke depan... kyuhyun nikmatilah harimu selanjutnya.**_

,,,,

Zeezone

Kyuhyun memandang dirinya yang kini telah berbalut gaun selutut berwarna salem yang terlihat jatuh indah di tubuhnya, sudut bibirnya tertarik ke bawah, pancaran matanya kosong, jiwanya tengah terbang dengan segala macam pemikiran buruk yang akan terjadi padanya karena taruhan konyolnya dengan kibum.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7, kyuhyun mengambil mantel dan agak berlari keluar kamar.

"kibum aku siap!" kyuhyun berseru kencang ketika tiba di ruang tamu rumah kibum. matanya meneliti sekitar ruangan itu ketika tidak melihat batang hidung kibum disana. Kyuhyun langsung menggerutu menyumpahi kibum yang belum selesai bersiap padahal sebelumnya kibum terus saja mengatakan jangan berlama-lama di depan kaca, lalu apa ini, bukankah kibum sendiri yang terlalu lama di depan kaca. Kyuhyun berdecih kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan kerja kibum.

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu namun tidak ada sautan dari dalam. Tidak mungkin kan jika kibum pergi tanpa menunggunya, atau jangan-jangan kibum benar-benar meninggalkan dirinya, senyum kyuhyun tercipa indah membayangkan khayalannya menjadi kenyataan, tapi mimiknya berubah kembali menjadi datar, karena sesuatu yang ada dipikirannya itu sesuatu yang pasti mustahil.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu pelan, terdengar suara terikan kibum. jantungnya serasa mendadak berhenti mendengar kibum berteriak pada seseorang di ujung sambungan telepon. Kibum dalam posisi membelakanginya, punggung tegap itu entah kenapa terlihat sangat tegang di matanya. Kyuhyun mendengar sesuatu tentang laboratorium dalam percakapan itu, mungkinkah sesuatu terjadi dengan tempat itu, pikiran itu sejak tadi menari di otak kyuhyun. Ia masih memiliki akal untuk keluar dari ruangan kibum tapi entah kenapa sejak beberapa saat lalu ia hanya berdiri diam menunggu kibum menyelesaikan sambungan telepon itu.

Kibum memang terlihat berbeda dibanding saat di jepang menurut kyuhyun, entahlah kibum yang sekarang menurutnya tidak terlihat baik, kibum yang ia tahu adalah orang yang dingin dan tidak peduli pada siapapun dan juga tidak banyak bicara, bukan berarti ia tidak dingin dan berisik sekarang tapi entahlah kibum yang sekarang menurut kyuhyun terlihat penuh manipulasi. Senyum yang selalu ditunjukan pada seluruh rakyat korea itu senyum palsu, kyuhyun tahu sesuatu tentang pencitraan pejabat negara agar dicintai rakyatnya dan senyum palsu itu sukses memikat jutaaan rakyat korea. Yang masih menjadi pertanyaannya kenapa kibum mau menjadi seorang menteri yang terlihat merepotkan dan melibatkan banyak orang..

Ingatan kyuhyun tiba-tiba kembali saat serangan yang terjadi di hotel ketika ia dan kibum berada di pulau jeju, ketika kibum mengarahkan pistol ke arahnya, sorot mata kibum saat itu adalah sorot penuh kemarahan, sehingga membuatnya terpaku tidak bisa bergerak sampai heechul membawanya pergi. namun ketika ia berjalan dengan heechul, dan ketika ia melihat ke arah kibum kembali sorot itu berubah menjadi penuh kekhawatiran dan kesakitan. Apa kibum yang sekarang berbeda dengan dirinya dua tahun lalu. Apa kibum juga berubah seperti dirinya, apakah kibum juga memiliki rahasia seperti yang dimikinya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang kibum hari demi hari bermunculan di otaknya dan semakin bergerak liar di otaknya.

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika mendengar suara kibum, ia kembali pada kesadarannya ketika mendengar suara kibum yang meninggi.

"Apa?" tanya kyuhyun ketika kembali dari lamunannya.

"Apa maksudmu apa?" kibum bertanya kemudian menghela napas. "Sejak kapan kau disana?"

"Ehm.. beberapa saat yang lalu. setelah kau berteriak tentang laboratoium pada seseorang di ujung telepon itu. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Kau masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu?"

"Apa yang terjadi sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kau juga tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Benar-benar terjadi hal yang buruk ya."

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Aku ingin tahu kibum, siapa tahu aku bisa membantu."

"Kubilang bukan urusanmu, ayo berangkat orang tuaku menunggu." Kibum ngotot dan berjalan menuju arah pintu. Sedangkan kyuhyun menghela napas kasar, sepertinya kibum memang tidak berubah ia masih sama seperti kibum dua tahun lalu yang sangat tertutup dan _self centris._

"Aku istrimu, tak bisakah aku membantu meringankan beban suamiku?" tanya kyuhyun ketika kibum dibelakang kyuhyun untuk membuka pintu.

"... tidak. Dan berhenti bicara, kita terlambat." Kyuhyun hendak menyela ketika kibum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau tidak punya kuasa melawan, kau adalah budakku seminggu ke depan. Ingat?" ujar kibum dan meninggalkan kyuhyun.

"Cho kyuhyun bodoh, kau menyebut dirimu istrinya, benar-benar gila. Aku terlalu menghayati peran, sial..." kyuhyun memukul mulutnya sambil terus menggerutu

Sedangkan seseorang di luar sana tersenyum memikirkan kalimat tentang istri tadi. Senyum yang berbeda dibanding senyum yang biasa ia tunjukan. Senyum yang terlihat tipis namun tulus.

,,,,

ZeeZone

Kibum kembali melihat arah kaca spion _Peageot RC1 _yang dikendarai untuk ke sekian kalinya, kyuhyun sadar hal itu, dan mengikuti arah pandang kibum. wajahnya berubah kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke belakang memastikan asumsinya.

"Kibum.."

"..."

"Jeep dibelakang itu."

"Tenanglah. Semua baik-baik saja." ujar kibum masih terlihat tenang.

"Tapi.."

"Aku akan meningkatkan kecepatan." Kibum memindahkan gigi dan menginjak pedal gas sampai jarum _speedometer _menunjukan angka 150 km/jam. Nilai kecepatan yang termasuk ilegal.

Kibum masih memacu mesin mobil sport-nya, kyuhyun hanya diam sambil memegang erat sabuk pengamannya. Mobl jeep dibelakang itu entah kenapa bisa tetap menempel di belakang mobil kibum. kejar-kejaran masih terjadi, mobil kibum berbelok ke arah pemukiman. Jalanan disini lebih lengang dan sepi dibanding dengan jalanan tadi yang ramai lalu lalang kendaraan. Ini lingkungan rumah mewah. Lingkungan tinggal orang tua kibum, tapi bukannya menurunkan kecepatan kibum malah mempercepat laju mobilnya. Kyuhyun kembali melihat kibum, mimik wajah kibum masih datar, kyuhyun tidak bisa membaca mimik wajah itu.

Dor dor

"Sial!" kibum mengumpat ketika suara letupan senjata api mengiringi deru dua mobil yang masih berkejaran. Kyuhyun terlihat kaget, rautnya berubah pucat. Dengan ragu ia tolehkan wajahnya ke arah belakang, dan terlihat seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan wajah tak terlihat mengarahkan senapan laras panjang ke arah mobil kibum. reflek kyuhyun mencengkeran lengan kibum yang masih memengang setir. Keringat dinginnya mulai keluar, kyuhyun panik luar biasa, kejadian menakutkan terjadi lagi di hidupnya, kejadian menakutkan yang dirasakan saat ia dengan kibum, dan berhubungan dengan senjata api yang dengan sangat mudah akan menembus tubuhnya. kibum sadar jika kyuhyun takut dan panik. Lengannya dicengkeran sangat kuat oleh kyuhyun, kibum menoleh ke arah kyuhyun pandangan kyuhyun kosong. Bermaksud menenangkan kibum hanya berkata semua baik-baik saja. benarkah akan baik-baik saja.

Dor dor dor, srek srek srek suara gesekan ban dengan aspal menggema memenuhi sepi. Beberapa kali suara tembakan terdengar kembali dan kibum masih bisa mengendalikan mobilnya. Ajaibnya tidak satupun peluru mengenai mobil kibum. entahlah karena kibum yang terlalu hebat dalan mengemudi sehingga dapat menghindari seluruh peluru yang melesat atau keterampilan si penembak yang buruk.

Dor dor. Kali ini salah satu peluru itu mengenai kaca spion kiri kemudian peluru kembali datang kali ini mengenai ban depan sebelah kiri dan menyebabkan mobil tergelincir ke kiri dan bergerak menuju pembatas jalan, kibum terlihat bersusah payah menekan pedal rem menghindari benturan berat.

DWAR. Suara tabrakan terdengar. Mobil jeep itu melenggang lurus setelah mobil kibum menabrak pembatas jalan.

Kibum bergerak pelan menyesuaikan diri, ia meraba tubuhnya, ia merasa baik, kemudian bergerak ke samping melihat kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih mencengkeram tangannya.

"Kyuhyun.., cho kyuhyun kau bisa mendengarku?" kibum berupaya memangil kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya. Raut khawatir, takut dan bersalah terlihat jelas di wajah kibum ketika melihat kyuhyun masih bergeming, berbagai pikiran buruk telah bergerak liar di otaknya.

"Kyu, cho kyuhyun.. bangun. Hei BANGUN!" kibum berteriak, napasnya cepat memimikirkan kyuhyun, kibum menggenggam telapak kyuhyun yang tersa hangat menyentuhnya. Kibum menyingkirkan _air bag _yang telah melindunginya dan kyuhyun dari risiko benturan parah. Kibum panik, bibirnya masih terus menyebut nama kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk wajah kyuhyun.

"Eehh, ki..bum." kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia merasakan tubunya diliputi kehangatan, kehangatan yang pernah ia rasakan belum lama ini. Aroma familiar yang beberapa hari ini memenuhi indera penciumannya. Aroma seseorang di depannya, aroma seseorang yang kini memeluknya, aroma kibum yang sangat membuatnya nyaman. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, menempelkan hidungnya pada tengkuk kibum yang tidak tertutupi kerah baju dan jasnya, dan tanpa sadar mengendus menghirup dalam aroma menenangkan itu.

"Ada yang sakit?" tanya kibum lembut sambil mengelus rambut kyuhyun, dan dijawab gelengan ringan. "Kita harus ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan." Kibum melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang kyuhyun dalam.

"Aku baik, tubuhku masih lengkap, aku tidak merasakan luka sedikitpun, yah hanya sedikit pusing."

"Pusing kau bilang, kau butuh CT scan kalau begitu, aku akan memanggil ambulan."

"Tidak usah berlebihan menteri Kim, aku sungguh baik, kupikir ini hanya karena syok." Sedikit terkikik melihat ekspresi panik kibum yang menurutnya tidak cocok untuk orang dingin seperti kibum, sepertinya kyuhyun sedikit lupa jika kibum adalah seorang manusia juga, bukan patung es yang datar dan dingin.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. tapi tadi itu apa?"

"Entahlah. Stop, tidak ada pertanyaan lagi!" kibum mutlak menghentikan pertanyaan sebelum kyuhyun kembali menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan yang kibumtidak ingin menjawabnya, dan lagi kyuhyun harus puas dengan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui jawabannya. Apakah orang-orang itu ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di jeju.

"Kita harus keluar, pintumu masih berfungsi?" kyuhyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan kibum. "Keluarlah!" perintah kibum. kyuhyun menurut membuka pintu mobil dan menunggu, sedangkan kibum masih berada di dalam mobil, jari-jari kibum bergerak menuju pelipis kirinya menyusuri sampai menyisir rambut yang telah ditatanya rapih. Jari-jarinya terasa basah, aroma besi mulai tercium dari cairan pekat yang menempel di jarinya, darah. Sepertinya benturan dengan kaca pada pintu mobilnya lebih berat dari yang ia pikirkan. Diusapnya kembali bagian itu dengan punggung tangannya sampai darah yang menempel kini berpindah ke punggung tangannya dan sebagian lengan bawah jasnya. Bersyukur karena pencahayaan yang minim kyuhyun tidak sempat atau mungkin memang tidak sadar jika suami pura-puranya itu mengalami cedera.

Kyuhyun menengok ke arah kibum ketika kibum belum juga keluar mobil, namun hanya sebentar karena kibum sudah berada disebelahnya, kyuhyun melihat penampilan kibum berbeda dengan sebelumnya, tatanan rambutnya kini terlihat acak-acakan dan menutupi sebagian besar dahi hingga pelipisnya. Ia tidak pernah melihat penampilan kibum sekacau ini sebelumnya. Ia kembali melihat kibum mengacak rambutnya, kyuhyun yang melihatnya sedikit tersipu melihat penampilan berbeda dari kibum. keduanya masih diam tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka mulutnya sekedar menghilangkan ketegangan dan sepi yang semakin memeluk.

Pikiran kibum kembali diliputi berbagai pertanyaan, apa maksud penyerangan ini, apa kibum sering menghadapi insiden seperti ini, ini bahkan sudah yang kedua kali dalam 3 minggu. Seberbahaya inikah hidup seseorang yang menjadi pejabat publik, apakah ini adalah salah satu intrik politik atau ada alasan lain yang menjadi jawaban dari segala inisiden dirnya yang melibatkan kibum, atau iinsiden kibum yang melibatkan dirinya. Memikirkannya saja membuat kyuhyun dirundung kengerian, ia bahkan tidak sadar jika jarinya bergetar tremor. Sedangkan tanpa kyuhyun sadari oniks disebelahnya fokus pada gerakan jari kyuhyun yang masih bergetar. Tiba-tiba kyuhyun terkesiap saat merasakan jari dingin menggenggam jarinya, ia sontak menoleh namun hanya melihat sisi samping wajah kibum yang masih datar, semakin lama jari-jari yang menggenggamnya semakin mengerat membuat sebuah kehangatan mulai terasa, kyuhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf" kyuhyun kembali menoleh ke arah kibum, tapi masih diam.

"Maaf karena kembali merasakan hal yang..." "Kengerian?" ucapan kibum terpotong oleh kyuhyun.

"Ini tidak lebih mengerikan dibanding saat kau secara langsung mengerahkan pistol ke arahku." Sambung kyuhyun.

"Saat itu aku.." belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya kyuhyun kembali memotong. "Aku percaya, entah kenapa aku percaya padamu, kau tidak bermaksud mencelakanku , ne?" lanjut kyuhyun.

Tin tin tin

Setelah itu sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti tepat di depan keduanya. Seorang pria keluar dari pintu kemudi, membungkuk pada kibum.

"Tuan besar mengirimkan saya untuk menjemput Anda berdua setelah Tuan muda menelpon beliau." Ujar pria itu kemudian membukan pintu bagi keduanya memasuki kursi penumpang. Kemudian ia melajukan sedan itu menuju tujuan awal yakni rumah orang tua kibum.

Kibum belum melepaskan genggaman pada tangan kyuhyun, sedangkan kyuhyun juga terlanjur nyaman dengan genggaman itu. kyuhyun kembali tertarik untuk melihat wajah kibum, entah kenapa hatinya selalu ingin melihat wajah datar itu, ia bahkan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

Kyuhyun melihat kibum yang menyandarkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam, wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dibandingkan saat keduanya keluar dari rumah kibum menuju ke rumah orang tua kibum, walaupun sebelum itu wajah kibum sudah terlihat pucat. Kibum terlihat seperti orang sakit saat ini, mata karamel tiba-tiba terfokus ketika melihat sesuatu mengalir dari balik poni kibum yang menutupi pelipis, dengan hati-hati kyuhyun berusaha mencapai cairan itu dengan tangannya. Grep tangan lain tiba-tiba menangkap tangannya, kyuhyun sedikit terkaget ketika melihat onik kibum yang mengarah tajam padanya seolah sedang menayakan apa yang tengah kyuhyun lakukan padanya. Kibum menarik napas dan melepasan tangan kyuhyun yang masih menggantung di udara. Kibum seketika menghindari bertatapan dengan kibum lalu bergerak membuka pintu mobil saat dirinya sadar mereka telah sampai di rumah orangtuanya.

"Ayo masuk!" kibum berbicara tanpa melihat kyuhyun lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Kyuhyun yang masih di mobil melihat telapak tangannya, cairan itu berhasil menempel di jari tengahnya. Mata kyuhyun membesar ketika sadar cairan apa itu. Darah, cairan itu kyuhyun sangat yakin itu darah, kibum terluka karena insiden tadi, tapi kenapa ia hanya diam, dan mencoba menutupi.

,,,,

ZeeZone

"Ayo masuk!" kibum berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan kyuhyun yang berjalan di belakangnya. Keduanya berjalan melewati deretan pelayan yang berjejer rapih menyambutnya. Tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh kyuhyun kalau orang tua kibum sekaya ini. _Mansion _mewah, dekorasi intererior yang berkelas, lukisan indah yang menempel di dinding ia yakini berharga mahal. Rumah mewahnya ketika di jepang bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya. Jadi selama di jepang kibum sedang berhemat atau apa. Bukankah dulu mantan dosennya itu selalu menggunakan kendaraan umum untuk melakukan aktivitasnya, ya terkadang ia juga melihat kibum memakai sepeda ketika datang.

"Kami datang." Kibum berseru ketika kami sampai pada ruangan yang kuyakini sebuah ruang keluarga. Aku masih belum melihat ada orang lain disini selain kami berdua. Beberapa lama kemudian kami masih juga belum bertemu dengan siapapun di ruangan ini selain beberapa pelayan yang sibuk mondar-mandir.

"Eomma berhentilah bermain _hide and seek._cepatlah keluar!_" _Seru kibum lagi

"Ah kibumie, kenapa sangat serius. Kami kan hanya ingin menonton interaksimu dan menantu. Ckk tapi aku kecewa kau tetap saja datar." Seseorang wanita muncul darah balik sofa, wanita yang dipanggil ibu oleh kibum itu ia yakini berdasarkan perhitungannya sudah berusia lebih dari setengah abad tapi masih terlihat cantik dan segar.

"kekanakan!" kibum menimpali.

"Jadi ini menantu kami, cantiknya seperti eomma. Ne yunie?"

"Hm." Seorang pria paruh baya juga terlihat keluar dari tempat yang sama itu hanya berdehem. Pria itu terlihat sangat mirip dengan kibum, tubuh tegapnya, wajah datar dan dinginnya, sorot mata tajamnya juga irit bicaranya benar-benar kopian kibum, namun mimik wajahnya berubah, pria yang kyuhyun yakini ayah kibum itu tersenyum sangat tampan lalu memeluk putranya. Sejenak kyuhyun melihat sesosok bayangan dibalik sosok ayah kibum, seorang pria seusia ayah kibum yang menjadi ayahnya dulu.

Kyuhyun terkesiap saat merasakan ada tubuh yang memeluknya erat.

"Terima kasih telah bersama kibumie nak, eomma bahagia dapat melihatmu." Entah kenapa airmata menumpuk dimatanya, kyuhyun mengarahkan tangannya memeluk balik ibu kibum. alangkah rindunya kyuhyun dengan pelukan seorang ibu, kyuhyun bahkan tak ingat lagi kapan ia ibunya memeluknya, ibunya yang bahkan tak mampu hanya sekedar memeluk tubuh rapuhnya, iapun yang tidak tega memeluk tubuh ringkih yang dipenuhi alat kedokteran yang menempel di tubuh ibunya bertahun-tahun. Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan lelehan airmata yang mengalir, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Hingga membuat ibu suami pura-puranya itu tersenyum lebih lebar.

Setelah bebrapa lama akhirnya kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Kyuhyun gugup ketika sadar telah menangis beberapa lama dipelukan seseorang yang baru pertama ia temui. Kyuhyun tak sadar jika ia juga menangis ketika pertama kali bertemu kembali dengan kibum.

"Aku minta maaf nyonya, maaf karena ketidaksopanan saya." Kyuhyun merasa bersalah

"Mwo kyuhyunnie kenapa meminta maaf, lalu kenapa memanggilku nyonya, aku ibumu, panggil eomma ne. Lalu panggil pria tua disamping anak kurang ajar itu appa. Oke?"

"Eomma/Boo" koor protes sepasang ayah dan anak itu. kyuhyun tersenyum melihat nada protes kedua pria dengan wajah datar itu.

"Ne eo..eomma."

"Jadi tuan muda kim, ibumu ini butuh penjelasan kenapa kalian terlambat, lalu kau menelpon minta dijemput, kemudian datang dengan tampilan seperti ini?"

"Terjadi insiden dengan mobilku." Jawab kibum santai.

"Aish pabbo kim kau ingin mencelakakan menantuku hah? Kau tidak menabrakan mobilmu LAGI seperti beberapa insiden yang berkaitan dengan mobilmu juga?" Jaejoong marah.

"Aku ke kamar dulu." Kibum menghindari pertanyaan jaejoong kemudian berjalan ke arah tangga dan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua _mension._

"Wajahnya pucat, berapa hari ia tidak tidur? Kyuhyunnie, kibum... dia selalu seperti itu." ujar jaejoong lirih kemudian berjalan menunduk ke arah sang suami.

"Maaf bolehkah aku ke kamar kibum?" tanya kyuhyun sopan, diangguki oleh sang tuan besar kim.

"Kamarnya di sayap kiri lantai dua, ada di ujung lorong." Lanjut Yunho diakhiri dengan senyum tipis. Kyuhyun membungkuk permisi.

Kyuhyun berjalan meniti tangga demi tangga, langkahnya berhenti ketika mendengar ucapan lirih seorang ibu dibelakangnya.

"Dia hanya manusia, dia hanya memiliki satu nyawa untuk dipertahankan, dia bukan kucing yang memiliki sembilan nyawa, aku benci kibum yang harus berurusan dengan kematian karena dosa yang tidak pernah ia perbuat, gadis itu yang menghancurkan segala hidup anak kita. Aku benci karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kibum, dia bahkan tidak tahu jika kita orangtuanya telah mengetahui mimpi buruknya 2 tahun ini. Demi Tuhan aku tidak pernah rela jika Tuhan mengambil kibumku."

Airmata kyuhyun mengalir menuruni pipi putihnya mendengar curahan hati ibu tentang anaknya. Kini ia yakin jika insiden ini bukanlah yang kedua. Hidup kibum mungkinkah sama hancurnya dengan hidupnya.

,,,,

ZeeZone

Suasana temaram terasa sangat menggairahkan disebuah kamar, di atas ranjang _king size _sepasang pria dan wanita bergumul panas menyatukan tubuh keduanya hingga mencapai puncak kenikmatan dari sebuah peristiwa biologis yang alami dilakukan.

Si pria menarik selimut putih menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh wanita yang kini berada disampingnya dengan mata terpejam. Lengannya menarik tubuh si wanita semakin mendekat dan membawa dalam pelukannya.

Usia pria itu jauh lebih tua dari si wanita, mungkin lebih cocok untuk menjadi ayah dibanding seorang kekasih. Si pria mengecup ringan helaian rambut pada puncak kepala si wanita, menghirupnya dalam lalu kembali mengecupnya kali ini lebih dalam.

"Terimakasih, heechul." seru pria itu. wanita yang dipanggil heechul itu masih diam tidak menjawab membuat si pria heran dengan tingkahnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Tidak biasanya kau sediam ini sayang?"

"Kau akan kembali besok?" tanya heechul.

"Ya perusahaan membutuhkanku, kau tahu kan perusahaanku sedang butuh perhatian ekstra."

"Lalu menurutmu aku tak membutuhkkan perhatian ekstra?" nada bica heechul meninggi.

"Ya ampun ada apa denganmu, kau cemburu dengan perusahaan. Astaga kau itu istriku sayang. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianku darimu." Jawab si pria dewasa.

"Heh.. istri? Kau bahkan tidak pernah mendaftarkan pernikahan kita Tan hangeng, sampai detik ini istrimu masih wanita bernama cho leeteuk."

"Cukup, kau mulai membicarakan hal itu lagi, bukankah sudah kukatakan berkali-kali jika aku tidak.. mencintainya." Jawab pria itu meski terlihat sedikit keraguan dalam ucapannya.

"Ya yang kau cintai hanya wanita bernama lee chulhee itu kan?" jawab heechul lirih

"Aku mencintaimu sayang."

"Ya karena aku mirip dengannya, kau tidak mencintaiku sedikitpun. Aku.. aku hanya pelampisanmu karena hatimu dirimu tidak pernah bisa menerima jika kau mencintai istrimu leeteuk-ssi."

"Kubilang cukup omongkosong ini." Hangeng menaikan nada suaranya, ia terlihat tidak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan heechul.

"Tidak aku har.." cupp hanggeng melumat bibir heechul untuk menhentikan segala sanggahan heechul yang menurutnya omong kosong. Bibirnya masih melumat, menghisap, lalu menggigit gigit kecil bibir tipis heechul. tapi bagi heechul ciuman ini merupakan sebuah jawaban jika segala yang ia katakan adalah kebenaran, hatinya seperti dipenuhi paku tajam, sangat menyakitkan. Mungkin ini memang karma yang pantas ia dapatkan dari dosa yang pernah ia perbuat. Pria yang sangat dicintainya, sebenarnya tidak pernah mencintainya. Kata-kata cinta dari hangeng untuknya yang tidak disadari oleh hangeng sendiri sebenarnya hanyalah penyakalan dari perasaan pria itu yang sebenarnya. Airmata heechul mengalir memberikan rasa lain dalam ciuman penuh tuntutan dari hangeng. Hangeng yang menyadari wanitanya menangis segera mengakhiri ciuman itu.

"Maaf, maafkan aku sayang" suara lembut hangeng bertiup ditelinga heechul.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa menahanmu untuk tetap di korea, aku bahkan tidak mampu melakukan itu." seru heechul lirih.

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya kesini."

Heechul menghela napas mendengar apa yang hangeng katakan. Hatinya kemabli tergores sembilu, jujur jika ia boleh memilih pada siapa ia jatuh cinta ia tidak akan mencintai pria ini.

"Aku bertemu dengannya. Anakmu. Aku bertemu dengannya."

"Kau bertemu sungmin? Tentu dia dan siwon pindah kesini wajar kau bertemu dengannya."

"Aku bertemu dengan anakmu..." suara heechul semakin tenggelam dalam sepi.

"Iya kubilang itu wa... jar" hangeng berhenti sejenak, lalu menatap mata heechul yang kini kembali dipenuhi airmata. "kau bertemu anakku, apa maksudmu bertemu dengannya KIM HEECHUL?" hangeng berteriak dan menarik heechul hingga terduduk,masih dengan tangisannya.

"Kyu..hyun.. a aku bertemu dengannya. Bisakah alasan itu membuatmu tetap tinggal?" heechul lirih.

"Jangan bercanda denganku sayang, ini tidak lucu." Kali ini hangeng melembut. Ia mengacak rambutnya yang terlihat sedikit memutih dibebrapa bagian.

"Bisakah kau tetap tinggal oppa?"

Hangeng bergerak menjauh berjalan ke arah kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mengambil _bathrobe _yang tergeletak di lantai dingin. Pikirannya kini dipenuhi oleh nama anaknya, ya anak yang menghilang darinya, anak yang membencinya, anak yang ia hancurkan hatinya. Anak yang selalu ia abaikan.

,,,,

Zeezone

Tok tok tok

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kayu pelan, beberapa ia menunggu jawaban si pemilik tapi tak kunjung terdengar jawaban dari dalam. Dengan terpaksa ia memasuki ruangan tanpa izin. Jujur ada kekhawatiran dalan diri kyuhyun teringat cairan merah pada pelipis kibum, kekhawatirannya kian bertambah ketika jaejoong mengatakan jika wajah kibum terlihat pucat. Ia harus memastikannya sendiri. Kyuhyun harus mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada suami pura-puranya itu.

Sedikit mengendap kyuhyun menyusuri sudut demi sudut kamar yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan kamar di rumah kibum sendiri. Apa kamar kibum selalu sesimpel ini. Beberapa sudut ia perhatikan bahkan masih kosong tanpa perabotan. Kyuhyun mencari sosok kibum, tapi tidak ia temukan.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah tempat tidur, lalu duduk diujungnya. Ia mendengar suara keran air mengalir di kamar mandi, spekulasi kyuhyun kibum sedang mandi jadi ia memutuskan menunggu sambil kembali berkeliling kamar kibum. hampir setengah jam kyuhyun menunggu tapi kibum tidak juga selesai keluar kamar mandi. Kyuhyun curiga mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu dengan kibum, kyuhyun segera bergegas ke arah kamar mandi, memegang handel pintu. Tidak dikunci, lalu diputarnya sampai pintu itu terbuka. Betapa terkejutnya kyuhyun ketika melihat kibum yang basah kuyup terduduk di kamar mandi sambil memejamkan matanya, wajahnya kini lebih pucat lagi. Aliran air terlihat sedikit memerah darah, kyuhyun mendekati kibum ia mengusap wajah kibum, kulit kibum tersa dingin saat menyentuh telapak tangannya.

"Kibum... kibum bangun kibumm. Kim kibum. tolong TOLONG siapapun tolong TOLONG." Kyuhyun berteriak panik ketika sadar kibum tidak sadarkan diri. Langkah kaki terdengar mendekati kamar itu.

"Kyuhyunnie, ada apa.. Ya Tuhan kibum." seru jaejoong panik saat melihat putra semata wayangnya tidak sadarkan diri dipelukan menantunya. Yunho yang sigap membawa kibum ke tempat tidur lalu memberikan instruksi untuk memanggil dokter. Melihat istrinya yang panik yunho menariknya keluar untuk menenangkan dan meminta kyuhyun untuk tetap tinggal sementara para pelayan yang datang melakukan perinta sang majikan.

Kini dikamar kibum hanya tinggal kyuhyun dan kibum. melihat kibut yang terlihat menggigil kyuhyun menaikkan suhu pemanas ruangan, lalu ia berlari ke lemari pakaian lalu mengambil piama dan berusaha menggantikan pakaian kibum yang basah kuyup. Dibukanya kemeja kibum dengan telaten, kyuhyun terkaget ketika melihat tubuh bagian atas kibum yang beberapa bagian terdapat bekas luka, kyuhyun menyadarkan dirinya kembali, ia memiringkan badan kibum untuk mengambil kemeja basah itu, ia kembali terkejut ketika melihat perban antiair menempel pinggang kibum. kyuhyun menyentuh perban itu, batinnya berkata harus diganti, setelah menutupi sementara tubuh kibum dengan selimut, kyuhyun berlari ke kotak P3K disudut ruangan, dilihatnya segala obat dan alat kesehatan, sungguh aneh. Menurut kyuhyun isi kotak P3K ini sudah bukan untuk pertolongan pertama. Ia melihat bak instrumen dan mendapi pinset yang masih disegel diambilnya pinset tersebut lalu larutan Nacl, larutan alkohol, _steril gloves_, kasa steril, larutan iodin, perban antiair, dan _neirbekken_.

Kyuhyun membuka perban pada tubuh kibum, ia kembali terkejut ketika melihat jenis luka pada pinggang kibum, itu luka tembak. Kapan kibum mendapatkan luka ini. Pikirannya mengarah pada kejadian di Jeju. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kembali berkonsentrasi. Dengan cepat ia membersihkan luka itu. dan sepertinya jahitan luka sudah kering sehingga kyuhyun memutuskan tidak menempelkan kembali perban itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan mengganti pakaian kibum kyuhyun, menyentuh dahi kibum. panas suhu tubuh kibum mencapai angka 39,6o celcius, setelah diperiksa menggunakan termometer. Suara pintu terbuka membawa orang tua kibum dengan seorang pria yang ia yakini seorang dokter. Dokter yang terlihat seusia dengan orangtua kibum mulai melakukan pemeriksaan. Ia mengeluarkan termomter tadi _ doctor kit-_nya.

"Maaf suhunya 39,6o celcius, tekanan darah 90/60mmHg, nadi 89 x/sec, napasnya 24x/sec." Ujar kyuhyun. Dokter itu melihat spigmomanometerdan termometer tergeletak di meja lampu lalu tersenyum mendengar kalimat kyuhyun, lalu ia melanjutkan pemeriksaan.

"Luka benturan dipelipisnya nya tidak terlalu parah, aku hanya perlu membersihkannya. Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah Kibum terlalu memforsir dirinya sindiri, aku tahu ia orang sibuk tapi tetap harus dijaga. Ckk anak ini bukankah ia juga dokter tapi tidak bisa menjadi pola istirahat dan aktivitasnya. Aku resepkan beberapa obat, aku juga akan memberikan infus untuk menjaga kstabilan cairan. Tidak apa jika tetap dikompres air dingin." Seru dokter itu.

"Gomawo yoochun." Seru jaejoong lirih terlihat sekali kedekatan orang tua kibum dengan dokter yang dipanggil yoochun tadi.

"Kalian ini, kalian adalah sahabatku, kibum sudah kuanggap anak, jangan sungkan. Oh iya gadis cantik ini istri kibum?" aku tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan yuuchun. "Tolong jaga kibum, apa pekerjaanmu berkecimpung dalam dunia kesehatan? Kau cepat tanggap dengan langsung memeriksa tanda-tanda vital?"

"Dulu aku mahasiswanya dokter, tapi saya memutuskan tidak menjadi dokter karena alasan pribadi." Seruku. "Ehm dokter, ah tidak terimakasih atas bantuannya?" kyuhyun hendak menanyakan tentang luka tembak pada pinggang kibum, tapi setelah dipikir sepertinya kibum sendiri tidak ingin ada yang mengetahui hal itu, maka kyuhyun tidak jadi menanyakan. Lagipula luka itu sudah terlihat membaik, lebih baik ia menayakannya langsung pada kibum.

,,,,

Zeezone

Kibum membuka matanya ketika sinar matahari menyusup dari balik gorden kamarnya, ia menutupi matanya dari sinar matahari dengan lengan kirinya, sehingga ia sadar jika selang infus menancap disana, ia juga merasakan sebuah handuk menempel di dahinya. Memorinya berputar pada peristiwa semalam yang berakhir dengan dirinya yang tak sadarkan diri dikamar mandi. Ia yakin ibunya pasti akan kembali mengomel setelah ini. Pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan kyuhyun yang membawa baki.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya kyuhyun sambil menaruh baki yang berisi makanan, lalu berlanjut menuju dahi kibum, sedikit ia merasakan jika suhu kibum mulai turun. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang kibum, sedangkan kibum masih diam memperhatikan.

"Infusmu akan segera habis, sebaiknya habiskan sarapanmu lalu minum obat. Eomma sudah memasakan bubur untukmu." Kyuhyun mengambil baki makanan dan diletakannya dihadapan kibum. tapi kibum masih saja diam.

"Makanlah!" seru kyuhyun halus tapi kibum masih bergeming. "Makanlah lalu minum obatmu!" sekali lagi kibum masih diam.

"Bagaimana caraku makan?" kibum bersuara, suranya terdengar serak tidak bertenaga.

"Tentu saja menggunakan tangan." Jawab kyuhyun sambil memutar mata malas mendengar pertanyaan aneh kibum.

"Suap!"

"Hah?" kyuhyun terkejut. "Apa maksudmu, kau bisa menggunakan tangan kananmu untuk memegang sendok kan?"

"Malas tidak bertenaga." Kibum cuek. "Kibum jangan bercanda, cepatlah makan lalu minum obatmu, kau seperti anak kecil yang sedang memanja pada ibunya karena sakit."

"Anggap saja begitu" kibum berhenti "Lagipula kau tidak punya hak untuk menolak."

"APA?" kyuhyun mulai naik darah, kibum itu tidak bisakah tidak menyebalkan

"Kau.. budakku mulai hari ini hingga seminggu kedepan ingat?", kibum berseru datar dan diakhiri dengan seringai di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal itu seolah kembali diingatkan akan peristiwa konyol yang membuat kebebasan dirinya tergadai pada kibum seminggu ke depan, tidakkah kibum menjadi lebih baik hati saat sakit, ini malah seperti ia menjadi lebih buruk dibanding saat tidak sakit. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang sifat menyebalkan sangat konsisten tidak berubah pada situasi dan keadaan apapun.

"Sudah ingat ISTRIKU?" tanya kyuhyun penuh penekanan pda kata istri. Sementara kyuhyun kini hanya bisa menghela napas, jari-jarinya mengambil sendok lalu menyapkan bubur besar-besar ke mulut kibum. bibirnya cemberut.

Setelah beberapa lama tidak ada percakapan diantara keduanya, keduanya terlalur dalam adegan menyuapi dan disuapi, hingga akhirnya kibum mengatakan jika ia sudah selesai makan dan menyisakan setengah isi bubur dalam mangkok.

Kyuhyun mengambilkan obat yang telah disiapkan dan diserahkannya pada kibum. kyuhyun masih memandangi kibum. ia ngin sekali menanyakan perihal luka tembak itu. tapi ia ragu akankah kibum menjawab pertanyaannya itu, karena beberapa pertanyaan yang ia ajukan pada kibum sebelumnya bahkan tidak ditanggapi oleh kibum, kibum seolah menghindar jika ia bertanya. Tapi rasa ingin tahunya sudah membumbung tinggi, salahkan pekerjaannya yang membuat dirinya memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Yosh, kyuhyun sepertinya memang harus bertanya, terlebih mendengar suara lirih ibu mertuanya tadi malam.

"Kibum, boleh aku bertanya?" tanya kyuhyun pelan.

"Kau selalu bertanya tampa meminta izin sebelumnya. Ada apa?" kibum menyadarkan punggungnya pada kepala tempat tidur dibantu kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk menjawab, jika tidak aku bisa mati karena penasaran." Kyuhyun kembali melihat kibum, kali ini dengan tatapan maut ala anak anjing tebuang yang selalu ampuh digunakannya jika menginginkan sesuatu pada teman-temannya.

"Apa-apaan wajah jelek itu!" ckllek perempatan di pelipis kyuhyun muncul mendengar apa yang dikatakan kibum, wajah memelas imutnya dibilang jelek oleh kibum. ckckck kali ini ia yakin minus mata kibum sudah berubah menjadi katarak. Kyuhyun kembali cemberut, tapi jari kelilingkingnya tiba-tiba mengambil jari kelingking kibum, mengaitkannya membentuk simpul tanda janji lalu tersenyum manis di depan wajah kibum, sangat manis sampi kibum bergidik ngeri sendiri.

"Kau sudah berjanji." Serunya. "Yak apa maksudmu? Kau bahkan tidak memnita izinku membuat janji kelingking, tunggu janji kelingking kau seperti anak SD saja." kyuhyun kembali cemberut, tapi berubah tersenyum lagi cuek.

"Jawab saja, kau hanya butuh jujur." Akhirnya kibum mengalah menganggukan kepalanya, kyuhyun yang keras kepala sangat menyebalkan menurutnya, lebih cepat mengiyakan maka lebih cepat selesai pula tingkah aneh kyuhyun dihadapannya. Walaupun dirinya sedikit merasa senang melihat sisi lain kyuhyun yakni sisi kekanakan kyuhyun yang selalu tertutupi sifat menyebalkannya. Kibum melihat kyuhyun terdiam sebentar sebelum membuka mulutnya, ia melihat kali ini mimik muka kyuhyun berubah serius. Instingnya mengatakan jika sesuatu yang akan ditanyakan kyuhyun sulit untuk ia jawab.

"Luka tembak dipinggangmu, bisa kau jelaskan!" "Apa maksudmu? Pinggngku baik-baik saja!" kibum mengelak dengan datarnya.

"Kau sudah berjanji!" kyuhyun memaksa. Kibum masih terdiam wajahnya menatap tajam wajah kyuhyun disampingnya. Kibum tidak ingin menjawabnya jika ia hanya sekedar bertanya, kyuhyun tahu itu, makanya ia bertingkah seolah membuat janji agar kibum mau menjawabnya, ia yakin walaupun janji itu terlihat kekanakan kibum pasti selalu menepatinya. Iya yakin itu, ia yakin kibum adalah orang yang menapi janji, itulah yang ia pelajari dari kibum selama pria itu menjadi dosen pembimbingnya.

Kyuhyun melihat kibum yang menarik napas pelan. "Luka ini sudah baik,tidak perlu perawatan khusus." Kibum menyentuh luka dipinggangnya, ia terkejut saat merasakan pingganya tidak merasakan perban anti air yang ia tempel tiga hari lalu.

"Aku membersihkannya semalam saat mengganti bajumu yang basah kuyup, maaf jika lancang." Kibum terlihat terkejut, seolah membaca peikiran kibum kyuhyun melanjutkan. "Ah tenang, orang tuamu tidak mengetahuinya." Kibum terlihat lega. "Jadi apa kau mendapatakannya saat di jeju?"

"Ya." Jawab kibum singkat.

"Lalu siapa orang-orang yang mengejar kita tadi malam, apa berhubungan dengan insiden jeju? Kemudian bekas luka lain di tubuhmu itu, bisa.." belum sempat kyuhyun melanjutkan kibum memotong.

"Cukup itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, tidak bisakah kau tidak ikut campur urusanku?" kali ini kibum terdengar tajam memperingatkan.

Kyuhyun yang seolah disadarkan akan posisinya tersenyum miris, ia sadar ia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi kyuhyun, takdir mereka hanya akibat skandal tidak disengaja yang membawanya menjadi istri pura-pura seorang menteri kim kibum.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya mengabil baki makan kibum lalu berjalan ke arah pintu kamar. Ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak terus didekat kibum, berada didekat kibum membuat rasa ingin tahu dirinya semakin besar, ia benar-benar ingin mengetahu segala tentang kibum, hatinya seolah berdesis untuk mengetahui isi hati kibum yang tertutup.

Ia sadar bahwa dirinyapun memiliki sesuatu yang tidak ingin diketahu orang lain, hatinyapun sudah ia usakan tertutup untuk orang lain, ia tidak peduli pada siapapun, hidupnya penuh dengan kebohongan, keceriaanya hanya kamunflase agar oranglain tidak mengusik dirinya. Sejauh ini hanya eunhyuk yang mengetahui dirinya yang sebenarnya, kyuhyun yang tidak pernah terlebas dari warna kesedihan, kyuhyun yang terkurung dalam penjara kenangan masa lalu yang kelam dan ingin dilupakan. Tapi beberapa minggu ini, saat ia bertemu kibum, entah kenapa dirinya bisa menerima kibum tanpa kebohongan, ia bahkan sedikit meluapkan perasaan rindunya pada sang ibu yang telah tiada pada kibum, meskipun tersirat. Hatinya merasa nyaman berada didekatnya walaupun kibum menyebalkan dan semaunya sendiri, tapi sifanya juga tak jauh berbeda dengan pria itu jadi itu tidak masalah baginya.

"Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun tersadar dan berhenti berjalan sebelum mencapai pintu kamar ketika terdengar suara kibum memanggil namanya.

"Maaf dan terimakasih." Kyuhyun tersenyum membelakangi kibum, hatinya sedikit berdesir senang mendengar ucapan maaf dan terimakasih kibum yang terdengar sangat tulus ditelinganya. Kemudian ia berbalik menghadap kibum masih dengan senyum dibibirnya yang membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat mempesona.

"Ne nae nampyeon!" kyuhyun mengucapkan dengan halus, sekilas tanpa kyuhyun sadari mata kibumpun terlihat terpesona oleh senyum kyuhyun yang masih tersungging indah dibibirnya, kyuhyun lalu kembali berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan kibum yang gantian menyunggingan senyum indah yang jarang terlihat.

,,,,

Zeezone

Tiga hari berlalu setelah kibum terbaring sakit, kini ia telah beraktivitas seperti biasa, termasuk kyuhyun, aktivitasnya sebagai wartawan sudah kembali membuat dirinya sibuk. Tapi dirinya semakin disibukan dengan tingakh kibum tidak ada habisnya membuat dirinya murka.

Pagi setelah kibum mengucapkan maaf dan terimakasih padanya menjadi pagi tenangnya yang terakhir karena setelah itu kibum berubah menjadi musuh tak terkalahkannya. Dengan alasan taruhan budaknya, kibum benar-benar memperbudak kyuhyun dengan sepenuh hati. Kibum bertingkah seperti majikan pada pembantu pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun disuruh inilah, itulah, onolah, anulah, padahal hal itu sebenarnya bisa dilakukan sendiri oleh kibum. sperti saat kibum meminta untuk dibawakan minum air putih, padahal gelas sudah berada disampingnya tapi kibum dengan sangat ikhlasnya mengatakan jika ingin yang baru, dan harus menyuapkan air dengan sendok. Ya tuhan apa kerongkongannya juga terbentur sehingga terjadi sumbatan yang menusahkan dirinya untuk menelan likuid air itu.

Kemudian setelahnya pria itu minta dibawakan buah melon, halo sekali lagi buah melon buah yang paling kyuhyun hindari didunia karena aromanya yang sangat menusuk serasa mencekik kerongkongannya. Buah itu buah paling tidak enak dari segala buah yang ada didunia, ia bahkan samapi harus memakai masker saat menyuapkan buah itu pada mulut menyebalkkannya. Sampai sore hari sebelum keduanya kembali ke rumah kibum tingkah kibum sama sekali tidak berubah, memintanya ini dan itu tanpa berhenti dengan wajah datar bodohnya itu.

Beberapa kali kyuhyun dipuci oleh jaejoong karena dianggap menjadi istri idaman keluarga kim, ia bahkan sangat disanjung oleh ibu dari suami pura-puranya itu. tapi setidaknya dengan adanya jaejoong tingkat emosi kyuhyun sedikit berkurang karena ibu mertuanya itu sangat beik dan perhatian padanya, beberapa kali jaejoong menceritakan tentang kibum yang sangat mirip dengan ayah mertua sampai nostalgia pertemuannya dengan yunho saat muda. Sebenarnya kyuhyun ingin menayakan tentang kibum tapi ia masih menahan diri agar tidak melukai hati ibu mertua.

Kyuhyun sedang dikantor kibum saat ini, sudah runtinitas kyuhyun untuk mengantarkan makan siang pada kibum, ia bersyukur karena hanya mengantarkan karena yang memasak makanan itu masih asisten rumah tangga kibum. ia mengantarkan ke kantornya kemudian kyuhyun mengantarkan ke kantor kibum. sebenarnya bukankah itu membuang waktu tapi menurut kibum jika kyuhyun tidak bisa memasakannya maka cukup mengantarkannya bukan, dan tentu saja dirinya sempat menolak usulan kibum itu karena benar-benar membuang waktu, sedikit bertengkar dengan manusia es itu hanya karena masalah antar mengantar tapi akhirnya dirinya kalah juga, wal hasil disinilah ia dikantor kibum.

Sebenarnya sudah tak masalah baginya jika hanya mengantarkan, tetapi jika bonusnya harus bertemu dengan kim heechul yang dibencinya dan harus duduk manis disamping kibum menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah jam untuk menyuapi kibum makan sedangan kibum asik dengan berkas dan komputer di depannya, orang yang punya kesabaran setinggi gunung lama-lama akan runtuh juga, apalagi dengan suara eunhyuk yang berteriak padanya agar segera kembali ke kantornya. Hidupnya benar-benar tidak tenteram. Dan semua ini karena taruhan bodohnya dengan kibum.

,,,,

Zeezone

Dua orang pria tergeletak bercucuran darah sedangkan barisan setengah lingkaran pria berpakaian serbahitam mengelilinginya. Di depannya seorang pria dengan angkuhnya duduk di satu satunya kursi yang tersedia di ruangan gelap bekas gudang itu.

"eagle-san, selanjutnya bagaimana?" tanya salah seorang pria disamping seseorang yang duduk itu.

"Tetap bunuh kim kibum, tapi jangan lukai kyuhyun, dai harus bersih dan indah saat kembali ke sisiku." Jawabnya tajam.

"Hai."

Senyum joker kembali terukir pada bibirnya membuat wajah tampannya terlihat membahayakan. Tidak ada yang tahu jika choi siwon pengusaha muda direktur Alpha Rest, perusahaan jaringan perhotelan sukses adalah juga seorang pengusaha yang berkutat di dunia bawah dan berikatan baik dengan jaringan yakuza Jepang. Wajahnya yang tampan dan berwibawa seolah menjadikannya topeng sempurna menutupi segala kebusukannya.

"Kita lihat kibum berapa lama lagi Hades menunggumu menunggu nerakanya."

To be continued

**Next chapter**

**Reunion**

Yosh saya kembali, zeeall kembali maaf banget udah hampir 1,5 bulan ga apdet. Lagi agak sibuk kemaren. Maaf juga kalo tulisan saya semakin buruk. Well emang ga bakat sih.

Maaf karena chap kemaren ga sesuai keinginan pembaca semua. Ini emang alurnya lambat banget saya juga ngerasa, tapi saya juga kesulitan mempercepat alurnya, jadi beginilah jadinya.

Oiya udah mulai kebuka hubungan heechul, kyuhyun, dan hangeng. Sebenernya dari awal saya bikin emang setiap tokoh punya masalah masing-masing tapi mungkin tidak akan diceritakan sedetail kihyun. Dan tentang heechul, yang jadi hellokitty sebenernya saya kasian jadi jangan benci heechul, tapi jangan benci saya juga yang bikin di jadi begitu.

Next chap kaya sub judulnya, ini bakal jadi pertemuan semua tokoh yang handir di fict abal ini termasuk changmin yang menghilang di chapter2 kemarin, jadi enaknya ketemu dimana?

WARTEG aja yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa sambil ngopi, ngeteh, nyusu #eh? Sambil makan pisang goreng.

Makasih buat review, boleh PM saya kok. Buat ingetin apdet.

So see ya kapan-kapan. Zeeall


	8. Chapter 8

**The Chosen Lady**

**Reunion**

Sudah seminggu sejak taruhan konyolnya dengan kibum, dan tibalah hari kebebasan kyuhyun dari perbudakan yang dialaminya. Hidupnya yang damai tanpa permintaan aneh kibum akhirnya kembali. Senyum terus terkembang di bibirnya sejak terbangun pagi ini. Disapanya asisten rumah tangganya dengan sangat ceria yang membuat sang asisten menatap aneh kyuhyun yang biasanyanya tampak mendung dipagi hari dan semakin menjadi badai dimalam hari selama seminggu terakhir ini kini cerah menyilaukan.

"Selamat pagi ahjuma? Lihat langit tampak cerah sekali hari ini, oh Tuhan sungguh indah anugerahmu ini." Seru kyuhyun sambil berputar mengelilingi meja makan. Sedangkan ahjuma yang hanya bisa menatap keluar melalui jendela mengernyitkan dahinya, karena sejak beberapa jam lalu ia terbangun dari tidurnya lalu datang ke rumah kibum hingga saat ini, langit yang kata kyuhyun cerah itu masih hujan lebat diselingi petir dan guntur, suhu musim gugur yang memang sudah dingin terasa semakin dingin karena turun hujan. Ya Sepertinya suasana hati kyuhyun benar-benar sedang dalam keadaan terbaiknya.

Kyuhyun masih menyiapkan meja makan sambil bersandung ringan saat kibum memasuki ruang makan, tidak berbeda dengan ahjuma yang langsung mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tingkah kyuhyun pagi ini, kibum malah langsung mendekati kyuhyun dan memegang dahi kyuhyun dari belakang bermaksud memeriksa, barangkali kyuhyun sakit setelah beberapa hari disiksanya. Tetapi dengan posisi itu malah terlihat kibum sedang memeluk sang istri dari belakang, pemandangan yang sungguh romantis menurut ahjumma yang melihat.

"Tidak panas, kau kerasukan?" tanya kibum santai membuat kyuhyun kaget akan kehadiran kibum, dan jangan lupakan jika napas kibum tepat berada di tengkut lehernya yang tidak terhalangi apapun membuat kyuhyun merasa kegelian.

"Astaga, kau ingin membunuhku dengan cara membuatku syok karena terkejut dan kemudian mati mendadak, sehingga kau bisa mendapat gelar duda tampan yang diinginkan seluruh korea dan mencari penggantiku, oh jangan harap kim kibum, aku akan menghantuimu seumur hidupmu jika itu terjadi." omel kyuhyun.

"Berlebihan, tapi tunggu.." ucap kibum dengan seringainya.

"Apa?" tanya kyuhyun cuek, masih dengan kedua tangan di pinggang menantang.

"Tidak, hanya saja seperti yang kau katakan gelar duda tampan yang diinginkan seluruh korea bagus juga. Jadi.. akhirnya kau sadar jika suamimu ini tampan?" Jawab kibum dengan sinar mata geli mengucapkan kalimat kyuhyun.

"hha? Kapan aku mengatakan hal itu, ahjuma aku tidak mengatakan hal menjijikan itukan? Kibum tidak tampan kan?" kyuhyun tergagap. Membuat seringai kibum semakin lebar ditambah dengan senyum jahil ahjuma.

"Anda mengatakan itu nyonya." Jawab ahjuma santai.

"Mwoo ahjumaaaa..." kyuhyun merajuk seperti anak kecil membuat seringai kibum berubah menjadi tawa lepas yang baru pertama kali kyuhyun lihat begitu juga ahjuma yang telah membantu keluarga kim sepuluh tahun terakhir. Keduanya terhipnotis oleh tawa kibum yang membuat kedua matanya menyipit dengan lengkungan dan membuat kibum yang memang sudah tampan menjadi semakin tampan. Kyuhyun teringat teman-temannya saat kuliah dulu, mereka bergosip jika senyum mantan dosen yang kini menjadi suaminya itu bisa menundukan wanita manapun dan disebut _killer smile,_ dan kini ia melihat seorang kim kibum tertawa. Apa kira-kira julukan tawanya itu, yang jelas ini mungkin keberuntungan hari kebebasannya sehingga ia dapat melihat kibum yang super duper pendiam, sinis, datar dan segala sifat buruknya itu tertawa tulus nan lebar. Dan tentu saja kyuhyun harus mengabadikannya. Cekrek

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan, cho?" tanya kibum menghentikan tawa tampannya dan berubah menjadi wajah dingin familiarnya.

"Aku hanya memotretmu, mungkin aku bisa mendapat banyak uang dari ini." Kali ini kyuhyun yang menyeringai.

"Hapus!" kyuhyun memerintah dengan tegas.

"Tidak."

"Kubilang hapus."

"kubilang aku tidak mau."

"Cho kyuhyun, kuperintahkan untuk menghapusnya." Kibum menekankan dalam.

"Tidak mau, lagi pula taruhan konyol kita selesai jadi aku bukan lagi budak bodohmu yang hanya bisa patuh perintahmu kim." Seru kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

" Tapi kau istruku kau harus menuruti semua perintahku, jadi kubilang hapus." seru kibum dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Aku tidak mau kim kibum, kau pikir aku mau menjadi istrimu, jika bukan karena.." bentak kyuhyun membalas, namun belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia seolah disadarkan jika bukan hanya dia dan kibum diruangan itu, tetapi juga ahjuma yang bisa melaporkan semuanya kepada mertuanya, hampir saja kebohongan mereka terbongkar hanya karena sebuah foto. "Baiklah aku akan menghapusnya." Ucap kyuhyun lirih.

"Sudahlah lupakan, simpan saja foto itu asal tidak kau sebar luaskan." Kibum berujar dengan nada lembutnya, seolah sadar juga jika mereka hampir membeberkan semuanya, sedangkan ahjuma hanya melihat dengan wajah bingung dan ragu pada keduanya. Melihat hal itu kibum mengambil langkah mendekati kyuhyun menarik kyuhyun dalam pelukannya kemudian mencium puncak kepala kyuhyun membuat tubuh kyuhyun dalam dekapannya terasa menegang.

"Maafkan aku, aku kekanakan sayang." Ujar kibum pelan sambil ekor matanya melirik ke arah ahjuma yang kini menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Jawab pernyataanku, cho." Lanjut kibum kali ini dengan berbisik sehingga hanya kyuhyun yang mendegarnya.

Dengan mengarahkan tangannya membalas pelukan kibum, kyuhyun merapatkan tubuhnya sampai indera penciumnya dipenuhi aroma maskulin kibum, sedikit menghirupnya tubuh kyuhyun yang tadinya tegang berangsur rileks. "Maafkan aku juga, seharusnya aku tidak terbawa emosi. Aku.. aku mencintaimu." Bisik kyuhyun agak keras sampai ahjuma mampu mendengarnya. Dan kali ini giliran tubuh kibum yang membeku mendengar kalimat kyuhyun, kalimat pernyataan cinta dari kyuhyun meskipun dalam konteks kebohongan namun entah kenapa membuat hatinya bergetar, reflek dieratkannya pelukan diantara keduanya.

,,,,

Zeezone

Setelah kejadian aneh yang dialami keduanya pagi ini, tidak ada sepatah katapun terucap antara kyuhyun dan kibum, sehingga mobil yang ditumpangi keduanya terasa lebih dingin meskipun penghangat telah dinyalakan, beberapa kali supir kibum melirik melalui kaca spion, tapi tidak meberikan komentar apa-apa. Sampai akhirnya mobil itu tiba dikantor majalah tempat kyuhyun bekerja. Kyuhyun bersiap membuka pintu mobil dan payung karena hujah masih mengguyur seoul, sebelum diinterupsi kibum.

"Tunggu, akan ada perjamuan dengan kedutaan besar jepang besok malan aku harap kau bersiap, karena kau akan menemaniku saat itu, bersiaplah pukul tujuh malam. Hari ini aku tidak pulang. Jadi aku memberitahumu sekarang." Seru kibum.

"Baiklah." Jawab kyuhyun seadanya. Kyuhyun hendak membuka pintu mobil saat tangan kibum masih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, maaf." Jawab kibum kikuk. Kibum melepaskan genggamannya, kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil, ia hendak menutupnya, ketika suara berat kibum kembali menginterupsinya.

"Kyuhyun, selamat atas hari kebebasanmu." Ucap kibum dengan senyum tipisnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan kibum. "Suatu saat jika kita bertaruh kembali, aku berjanji akan menang dan menjadikan dirimu budakku dan tentu saja aku akan membalas dendam." Kyuhyun menimpali santai.

"Akan kutunggu."

,,,,

Zeezone

Seperti yang dikatakan kibum, pria itu tidak kembali kerumah malam harinya, dan kyuhyun berhasil menguasai rumah kibum, sendirian tanpa ahjuma. Karena ahjuma memang tidak tinggal di rumah kibum, setiap hari setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya ahjuma akan kembali ke rumah orangtua kibum. Itu permintaan kibum, karena menurut kibum sebenarnya fungsi ahjuma di rumahnya adalah untuk meberikan laporan langsung pada ibunya tentang kehidupan rumahtangga mereka, jadi kibum menolak saat ibu mertua cantiknya (kim jaejoong) mengatakan ahjumma akan tinggal dengan mereka. Oh tentu saja kyuhyun setuju dengan kibum untuk tidak mebiarkan ahjuma tinggal dengan mereka, bisa-bisa kebohongan mereka terbongkar cepat hanya karena ahjuma terlalu sering mendengar teriakan pertengkaran diantara keduanya dibandingkan ungkapan cinta mesra seperti pasangan pengantin pada umumnya. Apalagi jika mengetahui jika sebenarnya kyuhyun dan kibum tidak tidur sekamar. Selama ini memang barang-barang kyuhyun diletakan dilain kamar dengan alasan lemari dikamar kibum tidak menampung barang-barang kyuhyun, yang ada di kamar kibum hanya alat-alat make up kyuhyun, dan beberapa pakaian kyuhyun yang sebenarnya hanya untuk hiasan agar meyakinkan tetapi ternyata berhasil juga.

Dan disinilah kyuhyun sekarang, membaca jurnal lama milik kibum. Dulu jurnal kibum adalah makanan sehari-harinya, kibum yang muda dan jenius menjadi _role model _bagi kyuhyun. Ia selalu berangan-angan untuk dapat menjadi seperti kibum. profesor di bidang kedokteran dan ilmuan yang disegani dan dihormati diusianya yang masih setengah usia profesor biasa. Kemudian suatu ketika saat kyuhyun memasuki semester 5 masa kuliahnya, ia dikenalkan dengan kibum oleh seseorang yang pernah mendapatkan hatinya sepenuhnya.

_Flash back_

_Kyuhyun tengah duduk di sebuah kafe dengan buku tebal yang membahas tentang hormon dan enzim, sebenarnya kyuhyun tidak begitu tertarik dengan mata kuliah ini, ia cenderung menyukai segala jenis organ tubuh manusia yang bisa ia lihat secara nyata bukan tentang hormon yang hanya bisa ia bayangkan. Salahkan dirinya yag terlalu pintar dan juga tentu saja baik hati sehingga tanpa bisa menolak untuk membantu salah satu profesor untuk menggantikannya mengajar untuk mahasiswa semester 3 tanpa mengetahui materi kuliah apa yang akan diajarkannya, sehingga ia harus kembali berurusan dengan hormon dan segala teman-temannya. _

_Dengan kacamata minus yang bertengger dihidungnya, kyuhyun masih membaca dan terkadang membuka situs pencarian jurnal dari tablet didepannya. Berkali-kali helaan napas terdengar diselingi suara seruputan cappucino yang dipesannya beberapa menit yang lalu, sebenarnya ia sudah menghabiskan 2 gelas cappucino, 3 gelas jus strawberry, dan 3 potong red velvet selama dua jam waktu yang dihabiskannya di kafe itu._

_Kring kring kring_

_Suara dering handphone menginterupsi kekhusukannya dalam membaca, diambilnya handphone dari dalam tas ransel biru miliknya, seketika dari bibir merah alaminya tersungging senyuman yang indah, membuat dirinya yang memang sudah indah semakin indah dipandang._

"_Ni-san." Serunya riang._

"_Kyuhyunie doko (_dimana)_?" kata seseorang pria diujung sambungan._

"_Aku di kafe dekat kampus, Ni-san aitakata (_aku merindukanmu_)." ujar kyuhyun manja._

"_Ya aku juga, oh iya ni-san dalam perjalanan menuju kampusmu, ada seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan, ia sahabat ni-san saat sekolah menengah atas, kau pasti akan menyukainya."_

"_Benarkah? Baiklah aku tunggu. Atashi wa ni-san no koto suki desu.(_aku mencintaimu)_"_

"_Ni-san lebih mencintaimu kyuhyunie. Jaa ne."_

"_Jaa." Kyuhyun menutup sambungan._

_Kyuhyun masih tersenyum menatap handphone ditangannya. Sahabat siwon, ya siwon merupakan kekasihnya. Kekasih yang sudah bersamanya sejak 3 tahun lalu. Sebenarnya kyuhyun tahu semua sahabat siwon termasuk sahabatnya saat menempuh pendidikannya di Boston, tapi ternyata ada juga yang belum diketahuinya, dan siwon bilang bahwa ia akan menyukai sahabat kekasihnya itu. entahlah kita lihat nanti._

_Beberapa menit kemudian siwon memasuki kafe, kyuhyun tersenyum menyambutnya. Tapi tunggu siwon bilang ia akan datang dengan sahabatnya, tapi mana sahabatnya ia tampak sendirian._

"_Hai sayang." Sapa siwon sambil mencium puncak kepala kyuhyun dan duduk disampong kyuhyun._

"_Hai juga Ni-san, ni-san bilang akan datang dengan sahabat ni-san, mana?" tanya kyuhyun._

"_Oh itu, ia sedang ke minimarket di seberang, tunggu saja. ni-san jamin kau pasti menyukainya." Ujar siwon _

"_Ni-san tidak cemburu aku akan menyukainya, mungkin saja aku akan berpaling darimu."_

"_Hahaha kau lucu sayang, tentu saja tidak. Aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang kyuhyunie cintai dan begitu pula sebaliknya, kyuhyunie adalah satu-satunya wanita yang ni-san cintai." _

"_ni-san, aku mencintaimu."_

"_ni-san mo."_

"_Siwon." Seru seseorang yang baru memasuki ruangan. Orang itu kemudian berjalan dengan percaya diri mendekati meja siwon dan kyuhyun berada, dengan setelan kemeja hitam polos yang digulung sapai siku dan celana denim, orang itu sudah terlihat menawan meski tampak casual dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya, orang itu lebih terlihat seperti peragawan yang sedang berjalan di run away untuk membawakan rancangan desainer dunia. Oh Tuhan, ciptaanmu benar-benar mencuri perhatian seluruh pengunjung, termasuk kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak hanya terpesona karena ketampanan orang itu, tetapi juga karena ia mengetahui siapa orang itu. seseorang yang karyanya selalu ia baca, seseorang yang menjadi role modelnya, seseorang yang jika wajahnya menjadi cover majalah maka kyuhyun akan membelinya dengan senang hati, seseorang yangbisa mengalihkan perhatian kepada pria lain selain siwon. Dan orang itu adalah Bryan Trevor Kim atau nama koreanya kim kibum. seorang jenius kedokteran dan ilmuan yang dihormati diseluruh dunia kini ada di depannya. Kim kibum yang memperoleh gelar kedokteran dari John Hopkins medical school dengan predikat lulusan terbaik, kemudian melanjutkan dengan studi kedokteran militer, juga gelar sarjana, master, dan doktornya di bidang fisika dari harvard university membuatnya diincar seluruh rumah sakit dan pusat penelitian di dunia. Kyuhyun hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana kibum dapat menyelesaikan segala pendidikan yang tidak bisa dikatakan mudah itu. Oh come on, he is the most wanted guy in the world. Setiap wanita pasti mengatakan may I become your bride or marry me please? Termasuk kyuhyun jika saja hatinya tidak dimiliki pria tampan dan hebat lain bernama choi siwon. Baik bolehkah kyuhyun pingsan saat ini juga? Tentu saja itu berlebihan. Tapi itu pantas untuk orang semengagumkan bryan trevor._

_Siwon yang melihat kyuhyun terpesona kepada sahabatnya itu, terkekeh geli ya walaupun ada rasa cemburu dihatinya, tetapi ia tahu bahwa kyuhyun sangat mengagumi sahabatnya itu. siwon pun begitu ia begitu kagum pada kibum yang memiliki kecerdasan luarbiasa._

"_Jadi siapa yang akan kau kenalkan padaku siwon? Gadis ini?" tanya kyuhyun dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar begitu jantan meskipun terdengar agak sinis, sedangkan wajahnya tetap datar, sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara kibum seolah tersadar atas keterpesonaanya, lalu beralih menatap siwon seolah matanya bertanya apakah pria di depannya ini adalah kim kibum yang itu? merasa memamahami tatapan kyuhyun siwon tersenyum dan sedikit mengangguk._

"_Ya, kenalkan gadis cantik di depanmu ini, adalah kekasihku kyuhyun, Tan kyuhyun dan dengan berat hati aku harus mengatakan jika ia adalah penggemarmu, sekaligus mungkin akan menjadi mahasiswamu." Ujar siwon santai. Kemudian berubah ringisan saat merasakan pinggangnya dicubit oleh gadis disebelahnya._

"_Baiklah, aku baru sampai di Tokyo, dan bukannya mengantarkanku ke rumah, kau malah mengajakku ke pertemuan dengan kekasihmu ini, yang menurutku tidak penting siwon." Kibum berkata datar, siwon yang mendengarnya terkejut begitu juga kyuhyun. Lalu melanjutkan, "Baiklah nona Tan, andrew memaksaku bertemu denganmu, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan memberimu tandatangan atau berfoto bersama?" ujar kibum sinis dan memandang remeh._

"_Bryan trevor cukup, ada apa denganmu dude?" Siwon menggeram dalam bahasa inggris, tersinggung dengan perkataan kibum. sedangkan kyuhyun seperti harus menarik kata-katanya, ia tidak mungkin menjadi pengagum pria congkak seperti kibum. dan kyuhyun tentu saja sudah berada pada batas kesabarannya, mendengar kata-kata kibum yang menyebalkan, dirinya panas juga, memangnya siapa kim kibum itu._

"_Tunggu dulu tuan Trevor, saya tidak pernah menyuruh siwon untuk mempertemukan saya dengan Anda, terlebih setelah saya tahu jika, attitude anda tidak sebaik karya anda. Saya memang pengagum seluruh karya anda, karena sangat bermanfaat bagi dunia kedokteran, tetapi sepertinya saya harus mereset ulang otak saya, untuk tidak memasukan nama Anda sebagai orang yang patut saya kagumi." kyuhyun membalas, sungguh ia tidak akan kalah dengan orang congkak macam kibum. "Ni-san aku harus kembali ke kampus, kutelepon nanti. Permisi!" kyuhyun berdiri membereskan buku dan jurnal di meja lalu berlalu keluar kafe. _

"_Apa yang terjadi padamu, dude?" tanya siwon, karena ia tahu meskipun kibum pendiam, dingin dan berkata-kata tajam tapi ia ttidak pernah berkata setajam itu disaat pertemuan awal, ia akan selalu menahan diri dan sekedar berbasa-basi._

"_Nothing, just take me home, Andrew!" Jawab kibum_

_Flashback off_

Mengingat pertemuan awal yang tidak baik dan kemudian berlanjut ke pertemuan selanjutnya yang menjadi lebih tidak baik lagi, membuat kyuhyun cemberut. Kyuhyun teringat dirinya yang selalu menjadi sasaran kibum saat kibum mulai menjadi dosen pengajar di jurusannya. Dan siapa sangka ia berjodoh sampai kibum menjadi pembimbing tugas akhirnya, dan itu artinya kibum menyiksanya sampai kelulusannya, meskipun kyuhyun tidak hadir dalam wisuda, tapi berkat kibum juga ia berhasil mendapat predikat _suma cumlaude. _Tugas akhirnya menjadi salah satu yang terbaik dan dipublikasikan melalui website resmi universitas dan milik kibum, dan dibaca seluruh dunia. Yang ia tidak tahu sampai sekarang kenapa kibum tidak menyukai dan cenderung membenci dirinya bahkan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Dan siapa sangka juga jika kini ia malah harus terperangkap menjadi istri pura-pura kibum yang saat ini menjadi menteri.

,,,,

Zeezone

Kyuhyun telah bersiap dikamarnya, dan waktu menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh. Kyuhyun terlihat mengagumkan dengan gaun biru toska tanpa lengan sebatas lutut, dengan hiasan sederhana namun mampu menonjolkan keanggunan si pamakai. Dengan riasan wajah kyuhyun pasti mampu membius siapa saja yang melihatnya termasuk kibum yang kini berada di pintu kamar kibum yang terbuka.

Selaras dengan kyuhyun yang terlihat cantik dan anggun, kibum dipastikan menghipnotis dengan setelan tuksedo biru dongker, dengan tatanan rambut yang rapih. Keduanya tampak serasi jika dipasangkan bersama. Cantik dan tampan, sama-sama mengagumkan.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya kibum sedikit mengagetkan kyuhyun.

"Oh astaga, bisa tidak jika kau muncul dengan cara normal dan tidak mengejutkanku."

"Sudahlah aku malas berdebat denganmu." Kata kibum, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya memajukan bibirnya beberapa sentimeter membuat ia kini terlihat imut.

"Cih, aku juga malas berdebat denganmu. Aku sudah siap ayo kita berangkat."

Keduanya berangkat menuju sebuah hotel bintang enam yang menjadi tempat perjamuan dengan kedutaan besar Jepang. Perjamuan yang dimaksudkan untuk memperdalam persahabatan antara kedua negara (Korea selatan-Jepang) yang sempat memanas tidak hanya akan dihadiri kibum sebagai perwakilan menteri dari kabinet pemerintah, tetapi juga pengusaha dan orang-orang penting dari kedua negara, itu kata kibum. Dan kyuhyun yang akan menemaninya dipastikan harus bersikap manis agar tidak mempermalukan sang menteri. Mendengar hal itu, kyuhyun sebal juga. Jika ia tahu seberapa penting perjamuan ini, ia akan mempersiapkan diri lebih baik dan mewah, bukan seperti sekarang terlalu sederhana menurutnya. Padahal kyuhyun sudah terlihat cantik dan poin pentingnya dandanan kyuhyun tidak berlebihan. Tetapi menurut kyuhyun dengan penampilannya ini mana mungkin ia dapat bertemu eksekutif muda tampan kemudian jatuh cinta padanya, dan membuat dirinya terlepas dari kibum yang menyebalkan. Kyuhyun masih melirik kibum dengan tampang sebalnya sejak keluar dari rumah.

"Apa?" kibum bertanya.

"Tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

"Bersikaplah dengan baik, jangan buat aku malu." Lanjut kibum.

"Tentu, yang mulia." Ujar kyuhyun sambil memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela.

,,,,

Zeezone

Alunan musik waltz mengalun indah memenuhi _ballroom _hotel, sejak kyuhyun memasuki hotel, ia dan kibum entah sudah berapa kali berhenti sekedar menyapa kolega kibum, yang tidak kyuhyun ketahui. Rata-rata dari mereka memuji kyuhyun yang tampil sangat cantik dan keserasiannya dengan kibum yang tampan, tapi ia tahu itu hanya sekedar menarik perhatian kibum. Saat ini kyuhyun masih tersenyum sambil memeluk lengan kibum. Sesekali ia menjawab pertanyaan kolega dan teman-teman kibum, dan selebihnya ia hanya tersenyum sedangkan kibum asik sendiri beramah-tamah. Sebenaranya tidak bia dibilang beramah-tamah juga sih. Kibum hanya menjawab pertanyaan dengan ya dan tidak, kemudian menampilkan senyum palsunya. Yang tidak ia mengerti sudah tahu kibum menggandenganya sebagai istri tetapi masih banyak wanita yang menatap kibum seakan akan memakan kibum hidup-hidup, tidak jarang bisik-bisik mengatakan jika kibum terlalu tampan untuk menikah dengan kyuhyun yang biasa dan tidak terkenal.

Oh Tuhan, perjamuan ini seolah menjadi ujian kesabaran bagi kyuhyun, ingin ia berteriak siapa kalian memojokan dirinya dan mengatakan ia tidak laik bersanding dengan kibum, lagipula siapa juga yang mau menjadi istri pria membosankan, jutek, dingin, menyebalkan, sok tampan. Baik yang terakhir kibum memang tampan, sangat malah tapi sifatnya itu loh minus. Termasuk wanita didepannya ini, ia bahkan terang-terangan mengatakan jika kyuhyun jauh dari kriteria cocok menggandeng tangan kibum. Wanita yang tidak tahu malu, dengan gaun merah darah mencolok mata dan riasan berlebihnya. Oh Tuhan berapa kilo ia menggunakan bedak hingga wajahnya seolah dilumuri tepung. Dan lihat lipstik merah dengan bibir yang dimonyong-monyongkan untuk menimbulkan kesan seksi gagalnya itu, malah terlihat ia sedang berusaha mencari cabai yang terselip di giginya menggunakan lidah, wanita ini sangat menyebalkan. Ditambah lagi kata-katanya itu. uhhh

"Menteri kim, selamat sore." Ujar wanita itu, dan dijawab dengan senyum palsu menyebalkan kibum."Baiklah tentu kau ingat aku bukan, aku Kang Sohee, putri profesor Kang. Beberapa waktu lalu kita bertemu di laboratorium." Lanjutnya.

"Ah Sohee-ssi. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan putri profesor hebat di laboratoriumku. Oh ya kenalkan ini Cho kyuhyun. Istriku." Jawab kibum, kyuhyum tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Oh jadi berita pernikahanmu itu nyata, kupikir hanya skandal bohong. Tapi apa tidak salah kau memilih kyuhyun-ssi sebagai istri, lihat dia tidak lebih baik daripada aku." Serunya sombong dan tanpa membalas uluran tangan kyuhyun. Wajah kyuhyun sudah tampak memerah menahan amarah. Sedangkan wajah kibum masih datar seperti biasa, meskipun kini senyum pura-puranya telah hilang, berganti tatapan tajam.

"Menteri kim, istrimu yang tidak lebih baik dari sohee-ssi ini haus, dan akan mengambil minum. Silahkan lanjutkan obrolan kalian." Ujar kyuhyun tenang meninggalkan kibum yang masih diam, sedangkan sohee tersenyum meremehkan. Sepeninggal kyuhyun, keheningan tercipta.

"Menteri kim, aku sudah bilang jika istrimu itu..." kibum memotong.

"Istriku adalah wanita terbaik yang pernah kutemui setelah ibuku. Dan kau bahkan tidak bisa dibandingkan meskipun itu hanya sebatas ujung kukunya. Dengar nona Kang, aku menghormatimu karena aku menghormati ayahmu, tetapi secara personal aku sangat tidak menyukai tipe wanita sepertimu. Permisi, aku akan menyusul istriku. Dan apapun keadaanya dan siapapun dia itu bukan hal penting, tapi bagian pentingnya adalah aku mencintainya." Kibum tegas dan dingin membuat sohee terdiam tidak berkutik.

,,,,

Zeezone

Kyuhyun berjalan mengelilingi _ballroom _sambil terus menggerutu, memangnya siapa wanita itu dengan seenaknya mengatakan jika ia tidak pantas menjadi istri kibum. bukan ia yang menginginkan menjadi istri kibum, tapi kibum yang berlulut memohon padanya menjadi istrinya. Oke yang terakhir itu berlebihan kibum tidak pernah berlutut padanya, tapi tetap saja kibum memaksanya menjadi istrinya bukan orang lain, meskipun pernikahan ini hanya kebohongan akibat skandal.

Kyuhyun mengambil segelas anggur putih, sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali ia tidak meminum segala jenis alkohol. Kyuhyun menghirup aroma harum memabukan itu, kemudian menyesap pinggiran gelas sambil menikmati rasa pahit manis yang membuat ketergantungan itu.

"Kyuhyunnie.." suara terdegar memanggilnya. Suara yang telah lama tidak didengarnya yang coba ia lupakan. Genggamannya atas gelas anggur mengerat, tubuh kyuhyun menegang, jantungnya berdetak kencang memompa darah semakin cepat, keringat dingin mulai keluar, hanya dengan satu panggilan dari orang masa lalunya, kecemasan yang telah lama coba ia sembuhkan kembali dengan sekejap. Kyuhyun berbalik kaku, seketika seseorang itu menubruk tubuhnya memeluknya seerat mungkin.

"Kyuhyunnie, oneesan merindukanmu. Maafkan neesan kyunie." Ujar sungmin masih memeluk kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan aku." Lirih kyuhyun, gelas ditangannya sudah terjatuh dari genggamannya menimbulkan suara pecahan. Belum selesai ketekerkejutan kyuhyun sebuah suara lain menambah kecemasannya. Suara seseorang yang paling dibencinya, yang menghancurkannya membuat dirinya tidak bisa lagi mempercayai orang lain.

"Kyuhyunie, aku juga merindukanmu." Kali ini siwon menyapa dengan senyum lebar yang terlihat tulus.

"Kubilang lepaskan aku, lepaskan aku dari tangan kotormu." Tangan kyuhyun mengepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. sungmin melepaskan pelukannya pada kyuhyun, sontak saja hal itu membuat kyuhyun segera berlari. Kyuhyun berlari keluar _ballroom _ke sebuah koridor sepi di dekat taman belakang hotel. Sedangkan sungmin dan siwon terus mengikutinya. Air mata yang selama ini ditahannya kini menaglir tanpa bisa dibendung, kecemasannya menggunung, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan kecemasan seperti ini, sejak ia tinggal dengan eunhyuk dan menjalani pengobatan dengan psikiater.

Setahun lalu ia datang ke korea dengan keadaan menyedihkan dengan depresi yang hebat, kecemasan yang berlebihan dengan tujuan dapat melupakan segala peristiwa buruk yang dialaminya di jepang. Tapi tenyata peristiwa buruk itu selalu menghantuinya membuatnya semakin depresi hingga terus terjaga setiap malam karena mimpi buruk selalu menghantuinya, tidak tahan dengan keadaan itu, entah setan darimana kyuhyun menyerah dan berusaha mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menenggelamkan diri di laut. Tetapi ternyata Tuhan masih belum mengizinkannya bertemu dengan sang ibu, kyuhyun selamat ditolong oleh eunhyuk yang saat itu sedang meliput berita di pantai saat melihat kyuhyun mencoba meneggelamkan dirinya.

Kyuhyun syok saat itu, ia koma berhari-hari sampai akhirnya kembali sadar. Namun kyuhyun hanya diam berhari-hari setelah sadar bahkan sesekali ia tiba-tiba menjerit dan mengamuk dan terus mencoba membunuh dirinya kembali. Dokter mengatakan kyuhyun mengalami depresi hebat dan sulit didekati. Eunhyuk terus-menerus memcoba berkomunikasi, tidak mudah awalnya, sampai akhirnya sebulan kemudian kyuhyun mulai membuka diri pada eunhyuk, dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai dapat mengontrol dirinya. Sampai akhirnya eunhyuk membuatnya percaya dan menjadi satu-satunya tumpuan kyuhyun di korea, bersama eunhyuk juga ia mulai menjalani pengobatan dengan berbagai macam obat penenang yang harus diminumnya, sampai kemudian ia merasa sudah tidak membutuhkan obat-obat itu dan hanya sesekali berkonsultasi dengan psikiater.

Akan tetapi kini segala usahanya kini terasa gagal kondisinya kembali seperti saat itu, dulu saat bertemu kembali dengan heechul ia mengira ia benar-beanr telah sembuh karena pertemuannya itu tidak menimbulkan efek berlebihan pada dirinya tetapi ternyata ia salah. Dirinya masih menjadi pesakitan.

"KYUHYUUN, kyuhyunieee, kyuniee, tunggu nee-san kita harus berbicara." Panggil sungmin.

"Kyuhyunnie benar kata kakakmu, kita harus berbicara, kita ini keluarga bukan." Kali ini siwon yang memanggil. Mendengar hal itu kyuhyun berhenti dari larinya, dengan berurai air mata kyuhyun menatap tajam keduanya.

"Hah, lucu sekali. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar kata keluarga. Dengar tuan dan nyonya choi aku tidak pernah merasa menjadi keluarga dengan kalian berdua." Ujar kyuhyun dingin.

"Kyunie, apa maksudmu. Aku kakakmu. Kita memiliki ayah yang sama." Ujar sungmin lirih.

"Hahaha, de.. dengar kita bukan keluarga, kau bukan keluargaku. Kau hanya anak haram seorang pelacur yang tiba-tiba datang dan menghancurkan keluargaku, dan.. dan MEMBUNUH IBUKU!" kyuhyun berteriak. Plakk. Kyuhyun merasakan pipinya berdenyut setelah tamparan siwon.

"Jaga bicaramu Tan kyuhyun, tidak sepantasnya kau berbicara seperti itu kepada kakakmu." Sentak siwon. Kyuhyun yang masih memegang pipinya seolah menyadarkan siwon atas apa yang dilakukannya pada kyuhyun. "Kyu.. kyuhyunie ma.. maaf." Siwon tersentak, berusaha memegang kyuhyun.

"Jangan mendekat."

"Kyuu."

"KUBILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT." Kyuhyun kembali berteriak. "Kau, kalian adalah pembunuh, kalian membunuh ibuku, kalian menyiksa kami, kalian tertawa diatas tangis kami. Dan kau Tan sungmin, kau tidak mengetahui sebrengsek apa pria disampingmu itu. keluarga kalian adalah monster."Kyuhyun dingin namun airmata terus mengalir dari pipinya.

"Kyuhyunie, aku minta maaf, sungguh hiks hiks. Aku salah, tapi aku sangat menyayangi kau dan okasama." Lirih sungmin.

"JANGAN PANGGIL IBUKU OKASAMA, panggilan itu haram untukmu."

"Tan kyuhyun jangan keras kepala." Siwon berkeras, sambil berusaha memegang tangan kyuhyun.

"Aku bukan tan kyuhyun, aku cho kyuhyun. Dan lepaskan cekalan tanganmu choi siwon."

"Tidak." Siwon membantah

"Kubilang lepaskan."

"Aku tidak mau melepasnya."

"KUBILANG.."

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari istriku, choi siwon." Suara menginterupsi pertengkaran ketiganya, dan orang itu adalah kibum. kibum menarik kyuhyun ke sisinya, kemudian menatap siwon tajam, yang dibalas tidak kalah tajam oleh siwon. Aura diantara mereka terasa sangat dingin. Kibum memeluk kyuhyun, tubuh kyuhyun terasa lemas dan mungkin akan terjatuh jika kibum tidak memeluk dirinya erat, air mata kyuhyun terus mengalir, tubuhnya berkali-kali terlonjak sesegukan dalam tangis diamnya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang telah menyakiti istriku, siapapun itu termasuk kalian yang mengaku sebagai keluarganya." Ujar kibum dingin menusuk.

"Aku harus bicara dengan adikku, kyuhyunie kumohon izinkan aku berbicara denganmu hiks hiks. Maafkan aku." Sungmin menangis momohon. Siwon menarik sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Sedangkan matanya tetap menatap tajam kibum dan kyuhyun yang masih memeluk satu sama lain. Amarahnya meningkat melihat orang yang sebenarnya dicintainya dipeluk oleh mantan sahabat yang kini menjadi musuhnya, tapi ia tahu keadaan, ya keadaan tidak mendukungnya saat ini.

"Maaf sepertinya istriku, tidak dalam keadaan baik untuk sekedar berbicara dengan kalian, kami permisi." Kali ini nada bicara kibum lebih lembut namun tetap terasa dingin.

Akhirnya keduanya meninggalkan siwon dan sungmin. Belum berjalan seberapa jauh dari siwon dan sungmin, kyuhyun dan kibum berpapasan kembali dengan orang yang tidak terduga, orang yang menjadi deretan teratas dari yang paling dibenci dan sangat ingin dihindari kyuhyun. Mata kyuhyun membulat, melihat pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan diusianya yang tidak lagi muda. Siwon dan sungmin dibelakang merekapun sangat terkejut melihat sosok itu.

"Kyuhyun." Ujarnya lirih.

"Cepat bawa aku pergi, tolong." Kyuhyun berucap gelisah menarik kibum melewati pria bernama Tan hankyung itu.

"kyuhyun tunggu." Hankyung mencekal lengan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan kasar reflek melepasnya. "Tan kyuhyun, jangan membantah ayahmu, kita harus bicara, kemana saja kau selama ini, kau membuat semua orang repot!" kata hankyung.

Kyuhyun berhenti lalu menghapus air mata di pipinya kemudian melihat mata paruh baya yang masih terlihat tajam di depannya dengan tajam . "Bukankah saya memang selalu membuat anda repot, sehingga anda bebas membuat ibu saya menerima pukulan karena kelakuan saya yang menurut anda membuat repot, lalu setelah ibu saya mati siapa yang menjadi pelampiasan pukulan anda, pelacur bernama kim heechul, atau pelacur lainnya bernama lee chulhee?" sahut kyuhyun dingin

"Jaga bicaramu.." Hankyung mengangkat telapaknya berniat menampar kyuhyun sebelum tangan kibum mencekalnya menghalangi.

"Jangan lakukan kekerasan pada istri saya, Anda tidak berhak menyakitinya." Ujar kibum sengit.

"Apa kau bilang, Tan kyuhyun adalah anakku, aku berhak melakukan apapun padanya." Jawab Hankyung.

"Maafkan saya direktur Tan, istri saya adalah Cho kyuhyun, bukan Tan kyuhyun. Dan sejak ia menikah dengan saya dan menjadi bagian keluarga kim, ia menjadi tanggung jawab saya. siapapun tidak berhak menyakitinya, siapapun itu, termasuk Anda, bahkan jika anda mengaku sebagai ayahnya." Ujar kibum.

"Kau.." hankyung geram.

"Ayo kita pulang sayang." Seru kibum lembut pada kyuhyun, kyuhyun mengangguk lemah, kibum melihat tubuh kyuhyun masih bergetar, cemas masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya, sangat terlihat jika kyuhyun terlihat lelah sekali. Kibum memeluk bahu kyuhyun menuntun kyuhyun berjalan, namun tiba-tiba.

Brukkk, kyuhyun pingsan.

,,,,

Zeezone

"Tentu saja, aku sangat senang dapat bergabung dengan majalah ini."

"Kami yang seharusnya berterima kasih pada Anda, seorang fotografer terkenal mau memberikan tanda tangannya dengan kami. Kami tahu bahwa beberapa majalah ternama dunia sangat menginginkan tanda-tangan anda Changmin-ssi. Termasuk beberapa majalah mode di paris dan milan. Jadi adakah alasan khusus anda bergabung dengan kami?" tanya eunhyuk.

"Jangan terlalu formal denganku, panggil saja changmin tanpa suffiks, dan aku akan memanggil anda noona, bagaimana? Oh iya aku minta maaf mengajakku bertemu malam ini untuk membahas kontrak." Jawab changmin.

"Baiklah changmin-ah, oh iya kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, adakah alasan khusus kau ingin bergabung dengan maehwa?" seru eunhyuk.

Changmin tersenyum tampan, lalu menjawab "Ada seseorang yang ingin kukejar, dan ." changmin berhenti, kemudian melanjutkan "Aku berhutang maaf padanya, bukan.. mungkin ia tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan kesalahanku, karena kesalahanku sangat fatal." Senyuman changmin hilang berganti raut sedih.

"Apa dia seorang gadis? Gadis yang kau cintai? Oh ya Tuhan maafkan aku, aku terlalu ingin tahu. Ya ampun ini reflek wartawan selalu penasaran, lupakan saja." seru eunhyuk.

"Tidak noona, sunggu tidak apa. Aku senang berbagi. Ya, ia adalah gadis yang kucintai. Satu-satunya gadis yang mampu mengisi ruang dihatiku . Sekaligus gadis yang kuhancurkan kepercayaannya." Sahut changmin.

"Boleh kutahu siapa dia, mungkin aku tahu, dan bisa membantumu?" tanya eunhyuk.

Changmin tersenyum, lalu menjawab "Rahasia."

Tbc

**Hai I'm back, zee's back. Luama sekali tidak menyambangi dunia perffan. Maaf baru bisa apdate sekarang, karena mualas yang tidak ketelungan, plus real life aku udah bikin aku stress, jadi ga ada ide dan butuh menenangkan diri. Tapi makasih buat reader semua yang udah mau komen, dan masih nunggu ff ini yang ga mutu ini. Maafin karena zee ga bisa nyebut satu-satu, tapi gue baca ko semua komenya. And buat tuchan yang udah pm, pas puasa kemarin buat ngingetin apdet, ini dia apdetannya maaf gak maksimal. Oh ya maaf jika judul semakin ga nyambung dengan ceritanya dan maaf jika masih banyak typo. Maklumi saja oke. **


	9. Chapter 9

"_Oka-sama kenapa sungmin neesan jahat pada kita?"_

"_Apa maksud kyunie? Memang apa yang dilakukan sungmin nee-san pada kyunie kecilku ini?"_

"_Neesan mengambil tousama dari kita, sejak neesan datang tousama tidak pernah mengajak kyu main lagi, tousama selalu bersama ne-san, tousama tidak sayang kyunie lagi."_

"_Sayang, jangan berpikir seperti itu, neesan tidak mengambil tousan dan tousan selalu menyayangi kyunie. Lagipula apa tidak cukup kyunie bermain bersama ka-san?"_

"_Kyunie sayang kaa-sama, tou-sama, dan neesan."_

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

_Plakk_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini hah? Tidak bisakah kau mengajari anakmu sopan-santun dan tidak membuat semua orang repot. Bahkan sungmin lebih beretika dibanding dengan kyuhyun. Kau hanya menjadi ibupun tidak becus leeteuk."_

"_Berhenti jangan sakiti ibuku. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kaa-sama."_

"_Dasar anak tidak berguna, tidak bisakah kau mencontoh sungmin, menjadi anak yang bisa kubanggakan?"_

"_Ya aku memang tidak berguna, sebanyak apapun prestasi yang kuperoleh tou-sama hanya memandang sungmin, sebenarnya anakmu itu sungmin atau aku tuan Tan Hankyung?"_

_Plakkk _

"_Brengsek kau, ibumu benar-benar tidak becus mendidikmu, apa ibumu juga yang mengajarkanmu membantah orangtua?"_

"_Ibuku mengajarkan semua etika dan sopan santun, tapi aku tidak pernah mendapat pengajaran dari ayahku."_

"_Beraninya kau Tan Kyuhyun."_

_Plakk bruk _

"_Kaa-sama..."_

"_Cukup Tan Hankyung, kau benar aku yang salah aku tidak becus menjadi ibu. Ini semua kesalahanku. Kau boleh menyakitiku sesuka hatimu tapi jangan sentuh kyuhyunku, kyuhyun kita"_

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

"_Kyunie maafkan kaa-sama karena tidak bisa menjagamu lebih lama lagi."_

"_Hiks tidak kaa-sama, kaa-sama akan selalu bersamaku, kita akan bersama selamanya. Kita aka pergi dari rumah terkutuk itu, kita akan bahagia berdua."_

"_Ingatlah jangan menaruh dendam, itu akan menyakiti hatimu. Kau tahu kaa-sama sangat menyayangimu. Berbahagialah, temukanlah kebahagiaanmu!"_

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

"_Halo ya ini kyuhyun, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan ibuku suster?"_

"_Maaf terjadi kecelakaan, ibu anda terjatuh dari kamarnya.."_

"_Apa maksudmu kamar ibuku dilantai 5, mungkin maksudmu ibuku terjatuh dari ranjangnya? Ya kan?"_

"_Maaf.. ini mungkin berat tapi ibu anda memang terjatuh dari kamarnya di lantai 5."_

"_Sekali lagi apa maksudmu? Hiks"_

"_Ibu Anda dinyatakan meninggal dunia."_

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

**The Chosen Lady**

**Your Little Secret**

"Kaa-sama! Hah hah hah."

"Kyuhyun kau baik-baik saja?" kibum terlonjak dari sofa, matanya yang sempat menutup terbuka lebar, terkejut mendengar teriakan kyuhyun. Ia mendekati kyuhyun yang terengah-engah, matanya melotot kosong, peluh menghiasi wajah pucat yang kini semakin pucat, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Dengan reflek kibum memeluk kyuhyun.

"Pergi, siapa kau, pergi dariku kau yang membunuh ibuku, pergi kalian." Teriak kyuhyun sambil berontak melepaskan pelukan kibum.

"Hei ini aku kibum, tenanglah kau aman." Ujar kibum lembut semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh rapuh kyuhyun.

"Kubilang pergi, kalian membuat ibuku pergi, kalian membohongiku, aku membenci kalian, aku bersumpah akan membunuh kalian. KUBILANG LEPASKAN AKU." Kyuhyun masih histeris dalam pelukan kibum.

"CHO KYUHYUN SADARLAH!" kibum membentak berusaha menyadarkan kyuhyun, tangannya yang sebelumnya memeluk kini memerangkap wajah kyuhyun, berusaha mengambil fokus kyuhyun. Kibum menarik napas dengan lembut kibum berkata. " Hei, ini aku kibum, tatap dan perhatikan ini aku kibum. kumohon tenanglah."

"Ki...bum. kau kibum?" kyuhyun lirih.

"Ya ini aku, kau baik-baik saja tidak usah takut." Kibum meyakinkan kemudian kembali memeluk kyuhyun yang kini menangis di dadanya.

"Aku bertemu mereka, hiks aku membenci mereka hingga rasanya lebih baik mati dibanding harus bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Hiks hiks. Aku mencoba melupakan semuanya, tapi kenapa mereka harus muncul. Aku benci, mereka membunuh ibuku kibum. hiks hiks" Ucap kyuhyun disela tangis dan tubuh yang masih bergetar.

"Aku tahu."

"KAU TIDAK TAHU APAPUN KIM KIBUM, KAU HANYA ORANG LUAR." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berteriak. "KELUAR, PERGILAH AKU TIDAK MEMBUTUHKANMU."

"Tenanglah kyu." Seru kibum sabar.

"Ku bilang pergi dari sini." Kyuhyun masih meminta kibum pergi.

"Hah, baiklah aku keluar. Istirahatlah, aku siapkan makan malam untukmu." Kibum mengalah.

"Aku tidak butuh makan."

"Kau butuh. Dan jangan membantah suamimu." Seru kibum tegas.

Kibum keluar menuju dapur menyiapkan makan malam untuk kyuhyun. Berbagai macam pertanyaan berterbangan di otak jeniusnya. Kibum kini mengetahui rahasia kyuhyun, rahasia kecil yang akan memabawa kibum pada rahasia besar yang disembunyikan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat terpuruk, ini bukan kyuhyun yang dikenalnya. Kyuhyun yang ia kenal sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang atau mungkin ia memang tidak mengenal kyuhyun sama sekali. Ya kibum baru sadar jika ia memang tidak pernah mengenal kyuhyun sebegitu dekatnya sehingga mengetahui segala hal tentang gadis itu. Hubungannya dulu hanya sebatas dosen dan mahasiswanya, dan sekarang ia tidak lebih dari sekedar suami pura-pura kyuhyun.

Kibum menyandarkan tubuhnya pada counter dapur sembari memijat pangkal hidungnya berusaha meredakan kelelahannya sembari menunggu bubur yang ia hangatkan. Pikiran dan perasaanya kacau balau. Kacau karena seorang gadis bernama kyuhyun. Gadis yang berhasil menjungkir-balikan kehidupan datarnya dua minggu terakhir ini. Setelah apa yang terjadi sepertinya kibum harus mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada gadisnya. Gila, kini kibum menyebut kyuhyun sebagai gadisnya. Lucu sekali.

Heechul. Nama itu entah darimana tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikirannya. Benar, asistannya itu pasti tahu apa yang terjadi dalam keluarga itu. ia harus segera menghubungi heechul, tentu saja setelah menyelesaikan hal yang terjadi di sini misalnya memberi makan kyuhyun yang masih berada di kamarnya.

Brak

Kibum terkejut mendengar suara benda jatuh atau bantingan benda (entah ia tidak tahu) dari kamar kyuhyun. Tunggu tadi kyuhyun berada di kamarnya, kemudian suara benda jatuh terdengar dari kamar kyuhyun. Shit. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang gadis itu lakukan.

Setelah mematikan kompor, kibum bergegas menuju kamar kyuhyun. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat kamar kyuhyun berantakan bak kapal pecah, barang-barang berjatuhan, laci-laci terbuka. Matanya kembali melebar saat melihat kyuhyun terduduk di balik tempat tidur dengan tablet obat yang berserakan di lantai sedangkan kyuhyun berusaha mengambil tablet itu kasar.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang kau lakukan. Obat apa ini?" kibum berjongkok menjangkau kyuhyun tapi kyuhyun tetap menghiraukan masih berkutat pada tablet di lantai. Mata kibum entah untuk keberapa kalinya terbelalak ketika melihat botol obat yang menujukan jenis obat yang berserakan itu.

"Cho kyuhyun cukup, apa kau gila. Ini anti depresan, hentikan. Kubilang hentikan cho kyuhyun." Cegah kibum saat kyuhyun berusaha memasukan beberapa tablet itu sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya. Kibum mengambil tangan kyuhyun yang bergetar dan menjatuhkan tablet obat itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kim kibum, aku harus meminum obat ini." Suara kyuhyun serak, matanya memincing karena perlakuan kibum yang membuang obatnya.

"Tidak. Kau ingin mati. Karena meminum obat tanpa dosis. Ya tuhan apa kau gila, ini anti depresan kau bisa ketergantungan jika meminum tanpa resep, harusnya kau tahu kyuhyun. Kau pernah menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran."

"Ya aku memang gila, dua tahun ini aku gila. Persetan dengan resep dokter aku hanya ingin obat itu kibum." Kyuhyun membentak kibum, kemudian berubah lirih. "Ku mohon aku butuh obat itu sebanyak-banyaknya, aku ingin tidur dan melupakan semuanya. Aku sungguh lelah. Tolong berikan itu padaku." Kibum kembali menarik napas lelah.

"Baiklah tapi tidak sebanyak itu. Kau cukup minum 2 tablet."

Kibum memberikan segelas air putih pada kyuhyun, namun kembali diambilnya saat melihat tangan kyuhyun masih bergetar. "Kita pindah ke kamarku, kau tidak bisa beristirahat dengan keadaan kamar seperti ini." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Kibum membimbing kyuhyun ke kamarnya, membantu kyuhyun tertidur di ranjangnya, menarik selimut sebatas bahu kyuhyun kemudian berniat beranjak. Kibum berhenti saat merasakan tahanan pada bagian belakang kemejanya yang membuat ia menoleh kembali ke arah kyuhyun. Ternyata kyuhyun menggengam ujung kemeja bagian belakang kibum dengan erat.

"Ada apa? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya kibum. dan sebagai jawaban kyuhyun menggeleng. "Lalu?" lanjut kibum. "Bisakah, bisakah kau temani aku tidur, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku." Ucap kyuhyun lirih. Alis kibum sempat naik saat mendengar perkataan kyuhyun, tapi selanjutnya anggukanlah yang menjadi jawaban atas hal itu. kibum bergerak ke sisi sebelah tempat tidur, kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya berbaring di sebelah kyuhyun.

"Tidurlah!" seru kibum. tapi kyuhyun masih juga belum memejamkan matanya meskipun terlihat jika kedua bola karamel itu menujukan kelelahannya. "Apa lagi?". "Peluk aku, seperti ibuku!" kali ini terdengar nada polos anak kecil yang tidak mengilangkan kelirihan dan seraknya. Kibum sedikit terkejut, tapi akhirnya ia mendekati kyuhyun menarik tubuh gadis pucat itu kemudian mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangat. Mata kyuhyun semakin memberat, gumaman tidak jelas terdengar di telinga kibum, kyuhyun sepertinya sudah tidak sadar akibat efek obat. Kibum semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat telinganya mendengar ucapan kyuhyun yang meminta sang ibu segera menjemput dirinya. Entah kenapa kibum merasakan cubitan di dadanya seperti rasa sesak di jantungnya seolah tidak rela jika ibu kyuhyun menjemput gadis itu dan membawanya bersama. Adakah yang berbeda dari perasaan kibum pada kyuhyun. Entahlah kibum sendiri tidak yakin.

,,,,,

ZeeZone

Sudah hampir 6 jam sejak kyuhyun tertidur, dan waktu telah menujukkan dini hari, tetapi kibum masih terjaga di ruang kerjanya. Suasana hening dan temaram menemani kibum yang terduduk dengan tautan kedua tangan menyangga kepalanya yang tertunduk. Ia tidak pernah merasakan tubuh dan pikirannya sebegini lelahnya. Tidak juga saat salah satu orang yang dianggapnya keluarga pergi meninggalkan dirinya selama-lamanya dan mengakibatkan sebuah persahabatan yang terjalin kini berubah menjadi permusuhan. Tapi hanya karena gadis bernama cho kyuhyun ia sebegini kacaunya.

Dua jam lalu ia menelpon heechul memintanya datang ke rumahnya, tapi heechul tidak bisa karena hankyung tengah bersamanya. Heechul bilang hankyung sedang kacau, sehingga ia harus menenangkannya. Tetapi heechul berjanji akan datang secepatnya menemui kibum esok pagi. Kibum sedikit tahu jika heechul menjalin hubungan dengan duda yang usianya jauh diatas dirinya, tapi siapa sangka jika pria yang dimaksud heechul adalah Tan Hankyung yang ternyata ayah kandung dari kyuhyun. Pikirannya semakin tidak karuan saat heechul mengatakan jika kibum mungkin akan membencinya setelah ia menceritakan segalanya pada atasannya itu atas andilnya ia dalam keterpurukan kyuhyun.

Heechul bukan orang baru bagi kibum, ia sudah menjadi asisten kibum sejak keduanya masih berada diluar korea mengelilingi dunia dalam penelitian meskipun heechul bukan dari jurusan yang sama dengan kibum, ilmu yang dipelajari heechul jauh dari urusan sains dan kedokteran melainkan perihal manajemen, tetapi tidak mengurangi ketertarikan kibum pada kinerja heechul. Kemudian keduanya berpisah saat kibum memutuskan menetap di Jepang sedangkan heechul kembali ke korea namun sesekali mengunjungi kibum selayaknya saudara karena kibum bukan tipe orang yang akan berinisiatif mengunjungi dirinya. Dan akhirnya waktu kibum menjadi menteri dan memanggil heechul kembali sebagai asistennya.

Otaknya memutar nama kyuhyun berulang kali, apa yang terjadi padanya membuat kibum risau. Gadis itu berhasil memonopoli pikiran kibum, dimanapun kibum berada nama dan wajah kyuhyun selalu terbayang. Bahkan kibum tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya saat kyuhyun terpaksa menandatangani surat nikah dengannya.

Ada perasaan kehilangan saat kyuhyun jauh darinya, sama seperti dirinya dua tahun lalu saat gadis itu juga menghilang dari jangkauan matanya. Perasaan sakit saat melihat gadis itu murung tidak bersemangat, perasaan ingin melindungi saat gadis itu menangis, perasaan marah saat ia dibandingkan dengan pria lain, mungkinkah ini perasaan yang diagungkan jutaan orang di dunia, mungkinkah ini cinta? Apakah ia mencintai kyuhyun?

,,,,,,

ZeeZone

Pagi tiba kibum menyipitkan mata saat matahari menyorot dari sela-sela gorden. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku akibat tertidur lebih tepatnya ketiduran dalam keadaan duduk di sofa ruang kerjanya. Dilihatnya jam di dinding yang menunjukan pukul 08.00, sudah sesiang itu ternyata artinya ia harus segera bersiap ke kantor dan kembali melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai menteri. Ia jadi teringat hari ini akan ada pertemuan dengan presiden dan semua pembantu presiden (para menteri) perihal memanasnya kembali situasi diperbatasan korea selatan dengan sang saudara korea utara. Rasanya bahunya dipenuhi tumpukan beban yang menyita pikirannya, dan dari sekian beban dibahunya kyuhyunlah yang mengambil sebagian fokus pikirannya. Kibum berjalan keluar ruangan kerja menuju kamarnya, tapi belum sempat menaiki tangga indera pendengarnya mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal dari arah dapur. Sampai di dapur ia hanya terdiam melihat interaksi dua orang wanita beda usia yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan. Menyadari kehadiran eksistensi lain di dapur wanita yang lebih tua menyapa.

"Selamat pagi tuan, Anda tidak terlihat baik?" seru ahjuma, sedangkan kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang yang disapa ahjuma kemudian tersenyum.

"Hm." Gumam kibum. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah kyuhyun di balik meja makan, dan tanpa disadari kedua lengannya telah melingkari tubuh mungil kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun terkejut-terdiam-menegang. "Kau baik-baik saja? kau terlihat pucat." ujar kibum pelan. Wajahnya tersangga bahu kyuhyun, aroma vanila dan kayu manis memenuhi penciumannya. Nyaman dan tenang.

"Aku baik-baik saja, maaf membuatmu khawatir. Berkacalah wajahmu terlihat tidak lebih baik daripada aku. " Jawab kyuhyun dengan suara yang masih terdengar parau sambil membalas pelukan kibum dan merilekskan dirinya sendiri dan mengabaikan eksistensi ahjuma di dekat mereka.

"Kau yakin?" tanya kibum lagi.

"Hm. Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?" Kyuhyun mengelus punggung kibum, kibum hanya menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban. Keduanya saling melepaskan diri, kyuhyun menatap kibum yang terlihat kacau, rambut dan pakaiannya acak-acakan, terlihat bahwa kibum tidak tidur dengan nyenyak semalam dan itu jelas karena dirinya. Kyuhyun membimbing kibum duduk di kursi dan mendudukan diri di kursi sebelah kibum menghadap pria itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi semalam." Kata kyuhyun. "Aku.. aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa." Lanjut kyuhyun sambil menunduk.

"Hei, tatap aku kyu." Kata kibum lembut sebelah tangannya berada di dagu kyuhyun mengangkat wajah kyuhyun sehingga bertatapan dengan matanya. "Kau tidak harus menjelaskan apapun jika tak ingin." Sambung kibum dengan senyum di wajahnya, senyum tulusnya pada seorang gadis yang telah merebut perhatiannya.

"Terimakasih." Balas kyuhyun dengan senyum tidak kalah tulusnya.

"Kau mau kemana dengan pakaian serapih ini?" tanya kibum mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja ke kantor." Jawab kyuhyun santai.

"APA? Yang benar saja, kau bahkan baru saja.."

"Aku baik-baik saja kibum. lagipula pekerjaanku menumpuk, jadi aku harus pergi."seru kyuhyun memotong kibum.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh kemana-mana." Tegas kibum.

"Aku tetap pergi kibum." kyuhyun membantah.

"Cho kyuhyun aku melarangnya."

"Kim kibum aku tidak butuh izinmu."

"Aku suamimu Cho."

"Siapa yang bilang kau supirku."

"Cho kyuhyun jangan membantah... kubilang sekali tidak tetap tidak."

"Kibuuum, jebal neeee oooppa." Seru kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas lucu.

Uhuk uhuk kibum terbatuk mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan kyuhyun, lebih tepatnya kata terakhir. Kibum tidak menyangka kata oppa yang kyuhyun ucapkan sebegitu berefek terhadapnya hingga membuatnya terbatuk.

"Ne kibumie oppa, aku sudah baik-baik saja. percaya padaku. Aku janji tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu khawatir." Tambah kyuhyun dengan wajah anak anjing yang terlantar sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kibum manja. Baik ini sisi lain cho kyuhyun yang baru diketahui kibum, ia bahkan tidak pernah mengira jika macan seperti kyuhyun bisa semanis ini. Kibum menarik napas menyerah.

"Hah baiklah. Tapi kau harus berjanji tidak melakukan sesuatu yang ceroboh dan bodoh, tidak macam-macam, langsung pulang saat pekerjaanmu selesai, telpon aku saat kau senggang, mengerti!" Seru kibum memberikan perintah.

"Ayay kapten, gomawo kibum-ah." Chuup kyuhyun mencium pipi kibum reflek. Kibum terkejut mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari kyuhyun hingga telinganya memerah, kyuhyun yang juga baru sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan langsung merona malu, akhirnya kecanggungan tercipta diantara keduanya, sampai suara ahjuma menghentikan suasana aneh yang tercipta.

"Makanan sudah siap Tuan, Nyonya. Kopi dan susu sudah tersedia." Akhirnya keduanya menikmati sarapan paginya dengan canggung.

,,,,,

ZeeZone

Kibum duduk di ruangannya dengan tumpukan berkas dan laporan yang menggunung, sudah dua jam sejak pertemuan dengan presiden dan para menteri dilakukan, dengan hasil presiden memberikan tugas padanya, sebenarnya bukan hanya padanya lebih tepatnya pada menteri pertahanan dan sialnya ia harus menjadi bagian tugas itu. Bukan kibum sebenarnya jika mengeluh seperti ini, biasanya ia selalu siap diberikan perintah dan tugas apapun, namun sejak melihat kyuhyun semalam, perasaan sulit meninggalkan muncul pada diri kibum terlebih ia harus selama tiga hari.

Percakapannya dengan kyuhyun tadi pagi membuatnya frustasi, memang benar jika ia mengatakan pada kyuhyun untuk tidak memaksakan diri bercerita, tetapi ia tetap harus tahu. Dan sialnya heechul yang sedari tadi ia tunggu tidak juga menampakan batang hidungnya, seingatnya wanita itu berkata akan menjelaskan semuanya hari ini, tetapi panggilan teleponnyapun tidak juga tersambung. Staff dikatornyapun mengatakan jika mereka belum melihat sekretarisnya itu sepagian ini. Sebenarnya mudah saja bagi kibum untuk mencari tahu segala sesuatu tentang kyuhyun dengan barisan orang-orang berpengalaman menyelidiki di belakanganya, tetapi entah kenapa ia ingin mendengar langsung dari salah satu orang yang menjadi saksi atas semuanya. Heechul.

"Selamat pagi pak menteri." Sapa seorang wanita cantik setelah masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu ruangan kibum.

"Kupikir saat ini sudah tidak bisa dikatakan pagi nona Kim." Seru kibum dingin.

"Oh benarkah pak menteri, baiklah selamat siang kalau begitu." Goda heechul.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya kibum masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Rumah." Kata heechul ringan.

"Kim heechul." aura kibum menggelap.

"Oke-oke aku mengaku kalah, ada beberapa masalah dengan hankyung, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya, heh... ia tampak sangat kacau semalam. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kibum? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan kyuhyun?" seru heechul serius.

"Ya, terjadi beberapa insiden semalam."

"Apa itu?" tanya heechul.

"Kyuhyun dan Presdir Tan bertemu, dan kyuhyun histeris lalu pingsan." Kibum memberikan penjelasan.

"Hah.. tak bisakah kau menjelaskan dengan lebih detail, penjelasanmu sama sekali tidak membantu. Tapi sepertinya kyuhyun masih depresi, kyuhyun trauma dengan ayahnya."

"Apa maksudmu? Jelaskan secara rinci." Perintah kibum. "Oh iya kyuhyun juga terlibat pertengkaran dengan siwon dan istrinya, dan ternyata istri siwon adalah kakak kyuhyun?"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kau ingat saat aku mengatakan aku menjadi hubungan dengan seorang duda beranak dua?" tanya heechul, kibum hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Saat itu aku berbohong, pria itu hankyung dan ia bukan seorang duda, ia masih memiliki istri dan ia adalah Cho leeteuk ibu kyuhyun." Heechul berjalan kearah kulkas dan mengambil sekotak susu pisang yang meminumnya sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat itu aku yang bodoh malah bertindak egois untuk memiliki hankyung dan mengambil hankyung dari istrinya, tapi ternyata aku salah leeteuk bahkan tidak pernah memiliki hankyung. Mereka menikah karena hutang budi orang tua hankyung kepada orang tua Leeteuk. Hankyung tentu saja menolak pernikahan itu karena ia memiliki wanita yang ia cintai bernama lee chulhee, wanita itu adalah ibu sungmin." Kibum mengernyit menanggapi cerita heechul, meminta heechul menjelaskan lebih detail.

Heechul melanjutkan " Begini maksudku sungmin lahir saat hankyung masih seorang suami sah dari leeteuk.." Jeda sejenak wajah heechul terlihat lelah dan penuh beban dan setitik air mulai menggenang diujung netranya.

"Kemudian lee chulhee meninggal, dan hankyung membawa sungmin masuk dalam keluarganya bersama leeteuk . Dan aku merasa bodoh saat mengetahui jika wajah lee chulhee ternyata mirip denganku, mungkin itulah alasan hankyung bersama denganku. Aku adalah pengganti wanita itu. Kau tahu leeteuk adalah wanita yang sangat baik dan entahlah mungkin bisa kusebut malaikat, ia mengetahui semuanya, perselingkuhan hankyung dengan chulhee ataupun denganku, termasuk jika sungmin merupakan anak hasil perselingkuhan suaminya dengan wanita lain, tapi ia tetap diam dan berusaha menjadi ibu yang baik bagi kyuhyun dan sungmin tanpa membedakan." Kali ini heechul tersenyum menceritakan sosok ibu kyuhyun itu. " oh ya kau pasti tahu jika kyuhyun adalah gadis pintar yang bebas, tak pernah ingin dikekang, dan tangguh?" tanya heechul.

"Ya. Dia gadis yang sangat menyebalkan bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu denganku." Jawab kibum.

"Benarkah, kupikir kau tertarik padanya sejak pertama kali bertemu kibum-ah." Goda heechul.

"Ckk lanjutkan saja nona Kim!"

"Hahaha baik-baik, kehidupan di rumah itu mulai berubah sejak kyuhyun beranjak dewasa, ia selalu melawan hankyung dan berbuat sesuatu yang tidak menunjukan jika ia adalah putri seorang pengusaha besar yang penuh etika, anggun dan manis. Kyuhyun cenderung berontak dan sering membuat orang repot begitu menurut hankyung. Dan karena leeteuk selalu membela dan membenarkan kyuhyun, pertengkaran antara ketiganya sering terjadi bahkan hankyung sering menggunakan kekerasan fisik baik pada kyuhyun maupun leeteuk. Sampai pada suatu hari pertengkaran itu membuat leeteuk terjatuh dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit, hingga kemudian dokter menemukan sesuatu yang salah dari tubuh leeteuk. Leeteuk mengidap kanker lambung sehingga harus membuat ia tinggal di rumah sakit dan..." Heechul berhenti sejenak kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada suara lirih dan menyiratkan kesedihan. "... meninggal di rumah sakit."

"Lalu kenapa kyuhyun begitu trauma dan depresi, aku bahkan meyakini jika gadis itu pernah ketergantungan obat penenang." Tanya kibum.

"Kyuhyun.. ibunya bukan meninggal di rumah sakit karena sakit yang di deritanya tetapi karena bunuh diri, ibunya melompat dari kamarnya di lantai 5. Siapapun akan terluka saat itu, terlebih ia menemukan buku harian sang ibu yang seolah bercerita bagaimana kehidupan ibunya selama ini. Sejak saat itu, sejak ibunya dimakamkan semuanya berubah. Ia menuding kami semua sebagai pembunuh ibunya, tapi itu semua memang benar. Secara tidak langsung kami semua. Keluarganya dan aku adalah pembunuh ibunya." Heechul tidak bisa menahan air mata yang mengalir mengiringi ceritanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan siwon, bagaimana bisa choi siwon bisa menikah dengan sungmin setauku choi siwon adalah kekasih kyuhyun dulu?" tanya kibum dengan nada kental ketidak sukaan pada nama pria yang ia sebutkan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu choi siwon adalah kekasih kyuhyun, aku tidak tahu masalah itu. tapi yang kutahu pernikahan antara Choi siwon dan Tan sungmin tidak lain hanya sebuah pernikahan bisnis." Kata heechul heran.

"Entahlah." Kibum menjawab ambigu.

"Kibum-ah, aku pasti terlihat jahat, ah tidak aku memang wanita yang jahat bukan."

"Sejujurnya perbuatanmu memang membuatku jijik." Ujar kibum kejam.

"Ya aku tahu itu, dan kau tidak bisa mengelak hal itu. Satu hal yang kuingin di dunia ini. Seandainya aku bisa memutar waktu, aku akan mencoba segala cara untuk tidak pernah mengenal pria itu. jika pada akhirnya aku menjadi seorang pembunuh dan menyesali segalanya." heechul menerawang.

"Seandainya akan tetap menjadi seandainya, tidak akan ada yang berubah dengan hanya menggunakan kata seandainya. Beban sebagai seorang yang membuat seseorang menghilangkan nyawanya mungkin itu hukuman untukmu." Kata kibum.

"Apakah ini yang selama ini kau rasakan kibum-ah, beban karena seseorang yang kau tahu apa maksudku, apakah sama menyakitkannya dengan apa yang aku rasakan? Nyawamu bahkan berkali-kali hampir melayang karena itu." tanya heechul dengan raut wajah sangat serius terlihat kekhawatiran yang sangat kentara dari wajah wanita cantik itu.

"Masalahku hanya aku yang tahu, tapi mungkin itulah dosa yang harus kutanggung seumur hidupku."

,,,,,

ZeeAll

_Flashback_

_Jiwon kini berada di sebuah taman belakang universitas tempat kibum bekerja sebagai dosen. Taman yang tenang dengan hamparan padang rumput yang bergoyang ditiup angin dan berbagai jenis bunga yang bermekaran di musim semi,keduanya mencari sosok pria yang sudah membuat janji dengan mereka. Itu dia, pria berkacamata, berbalut jas laboratorium dan buku tebal di tangannya. Matanya fokus membaca buku yang entah berisi tentang apa, tapi dari kejauhanpun mampu membuat gadis bernama jiwon itu terpesona dengan segala kesempurnaan rupanya, ketenangan sifatnya, dan kejeniusan otaknya. Memang sudah sewajarnya wanita manapun pasti bertekuk lutut memuja pria itu. _

"_Kibum oppa." Panggil jiwon dengan ceria. Kibum mengangkat wajahnya mencari sumber suara yang menyebut namanya, hingga tertangkap siluet seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolah menengah atas dan tas ransel di punggungnya melambaikan tangan padanya. Ia berjalan mendekat menuju kibum yang tengah duduk membaca bukunya di bawah pohon._

_Bruk "Hai oppa, aku merindukanmu." Seru jiwon langsung berlari menubruk kibum. kibum hanya balas memeluk gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik itu._

"_Oppa juga rindu padamu, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya kibum pada gadis yang memasuki tahun akhir masa sekolah menengahnya itu.._

"_Aku siswi yang rajin dan tidak akan mengecewakan oppa. Aku jamin aku akan masuk universitas ini tahun depan." Kata jiwon manja._

"_Oppa ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Jiwon berkata dengan raut wajah entah kenapa terlihat serius dan gugup._

"_Apa?" jawab kibum tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku di tangannya._

"_Em itu aku, begini..." jiwon tersendat._

"_Ada apa? Apa ada masalah Choi Jiwon ?" tanya kibum saat mendengar kalimat tersendat dari adik sahabatnya itu._

"_Oppa apakah ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu saat ini?"_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Gadis yang kau suka?Apakah kau sedang menyukai seseorang"_

"_Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanya kibum agak tidak menyukai pokok bahasan yang diangkat jiwon._

"_Itu, aku tidak suka jika ada gadis lain yang mengalihkan perhatian oppa dariku." Jawab jiwon ragu._

"_Kenapa? Tidak ada yang salah jika aku menyukai seorang gadis bukan."_

"_Tidak bisa. Oppa tidak boleh menyukai gadis lain selain aku. Hanya aku yang boleh mengambil perhatian oppa. Oppa hanya boleh menyukaiku." _

_Kibum menghela napas saat sadar gadis remaja disampingnya itu tengah mengungkapkan perasaaanya. "Jiwon-ah, aku juga menyayangimu." Seru kibum dan menimbulkan senyuman merekah di bibir gadis cantik itu. "Aku menyayangimu seperti kakak terhadap adiknya, tidak akan bisa lebih dari itu." kibum melanjutkan. Senyum di bibir jiwon saat itu juga menghilang berganti menjadi air mata yang menggenang disudut matanya._

"_Tidak bisakah oppa menganggapku sebagai wanita yang pantas kau cintai hiks ?" tanya jiwon dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya._

"_Maaf." Sesal kibum._

"_Siapa gadis itu?"_

"_Tidak ada siapapun."_

"_Kyuhyun-nee kan? Gadis itu, gadis yang kau sukai itu kekasih kakakku kan?" tanya jiwon menyudutkan._

"_Choi jiwon, darimana pemikiran itu kau dapatkan? Kutekankan sekali lagi saat ini aku tidak menyukai siapapun, tidak gadis manapun." Kata kibum dingin membuat jiwon terdiam. Kibum menarik napas menghalau rasa kesalnya, bagaimana bisa adik sahabatnya itu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu. Menyukai kekasih sahabatnya, tentu saja hal itu sangat mustahil terlebih gadis menyebalkan macam Tan kyuhyun. "Jiwon-ah, kau masih sangat muda kau bisa mencari pria lain yang seusia denganmu, yang sama menyukaimu, atau lebih baik kau fokus terhadap ujian akhirmu nanti."_

_Jiwon menggeleng keras. "Aku tidak bisa menyukai pria lain selain oppa, aku akan menunggu oppa, aku tidak akan membiarkan wanita lain merebut oppa dariku. Meskipun oppa menyukai wanita itu, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan oppa bersamanya. Termasuk kyuhyun-nee, aku akan mengatakan pada siwon nii-chan jika oppa menyukai kekasihnya. Oppa harus menjadikan aku kekasihmu jika tidak ingin persahabatan diantara kalian hancur"_

"_JIWON." Kibum sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya, gadis disampingnya itu benar-benar membuat darahnya naik hingga ke ubun-ubun. "Harus berapa kali kukatakan aku tidak meyukai siapapun, apalagi kyuhyun."_

"_Tapi mata oppa mengatakannya, matamu tidak pernah bisa teralihkan jika sedang bersama kyuhyun-nee. Hiks hiks. Oppa jadilah kekasihku." Jiwon terisak semakin keras, mengutarakan perasaan mengganjal dari hatinya._

"_Terserah padamu, aku sudah tidak peduli. Terserah saja jika kau ingin mengatakan omong kosong itu pada siwon." Kibum beranjak dengan menahan emosi._

"_Kibum oppa. Oppa. Kim kibum." panggil jiwon meraung yang untung saja saat itu di taman itu hanya ada mereka berdua, apa jadinya jika para mahasiswa tahu jika dosen idola mereka bertengkar hingga membuat menangis gadis berseragam sekolah menengah atas. _

"_Hiks hiks oppa aku akan tetap mengejarmu sampai kau berhasil kuraih, apapun caranya. Tak akan kubiarkan gadis manapun mendapatkan dirimu, kim kibum hanya milikku, selamanya milik choi jiwon."_

_,,,,,_

ZeeAll

Kyuhyun masih berkutat dengan komputer dalam kubikel menyelesaikan artikel. Beberapa jam lalu _mood-_nya yang bagus turun hingga level terendah saat mendapati atasannya Lee Hyukjae memperkenalkan fotografer baru yang akan menjadi bagian divisinya. Sebut saja namanya Max, dan siapa sangka fotografer bernama Max itu adalah shim changmin. Shim changmin yang itu. Tidak salah lagi hanya satu Shim changmin yang dibencinya di dunia ini, dan kenapa harus shim changmin yang dibencinya yang harus berada di depannya. Lagipula sejak kapan sarjana jurussan teknik sipil beralih menjadi fotografer, katanya sih fotografer _mode _ternama di dunia, piktorial dan editorialnya selalu ditunggu. Bahkan kata eunhyuk, sebenarnya perusahaan majalah wanita mereka tidak akan bisa sebanding dengan perusahaan seperti _EllY _dan _BeZaar_ yang menawarkan jutaan dollar untuk sekali jepretannya, padahal karir fotografinya bahkan baru beranjak dua tahun.

Senyum manis yang changmin tampilkan tadi sukses menghipnotis seluruh staff wanita di divisinya tentu saja kyuhyun adalah pengecualian. Kehadirannya sukses memberikan efek tekukan diwajahnya, ditambah lagi si shim itu terus saja datang ke kubikelnya untuk merecoki pekerjaanya, bertanya inilah, ingin itulah, onolah. Huh menyebalkan. Lihat saja saat jam makan siangpun pria shim itu masih saja berdiri menyangga tangannya di papan kubikel disebelahnya dengan senyum bodohnya itu. Melupakan keadaan yang hanya meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruangan itu.

"Kyu-chan kau senangkan kita bisa bekerja bersama?" tanya changmin untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"..."

"Apa kau sedang sakit gigi, atau memang mulutmu bau sehingga semua pertanyaanku kau tidak menjawabnya?" tanya changmin lagi.

"..."

"Kyu-chan kau tahu kan aku tidak pernah suka diabaikan, apalagi diabaikan olehmu."

"..." kyuhyun masih bergeming.

Grep changmin menarik kedua bahu kyuhyun mendekat padanya, membuat kyuhyun tersentak, apalagi mendapati jaraknya begitu dekat dengan wajah changmin yang kini telah menunjukkan wajah seriusnya. Kyuhyun menegang keringat dingin mulai keluar sepertinya efek dirinya yang kambuh tadi malam masih membayanginya. Changmin masih menatap kyuhyun tajam, tatapan mata yang sama saat pria itu bertemu dan bertengkar dengannya untuk terkhir kali dua tahun lalu sebelum pria itu juga ikut meninggalkan dirinya dan tidak mempercayainya.

"Jawab kyu." Ucap changmin tajam.

"Le.. lepaskan aku, hah to.. long lepaskan." Cicit kyuhyun membuat changmin terkejut atas reaksi kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. kyu-chan."

"Le..paskan, lepaskan tanganmu itu."

Drtt drrrt drrt

Lengan changmin terlepas dari bahu kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun sadar dan mencari letak telepon pintarnya. Tubuhnya masih sedikit gemetar. Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang saat melihat _id _penelepon.

"Halo." Kata kyuhyun sedikit gugup.

"_Halo, kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Aku baik kibum, maaf aku tidak sempat meneleponmu, banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan." Jawab kyuhyun kali ini sudah berhasil nenetralkan kegugupannya.

"_Lupakan, yang terpenting kau baik-baik saja. aku ada di lobi cepatlah turun, aku menunggumu."_

"Apa katamu?"

"_Kubilang kita makan siang bersama."_

"Hah?"

"_Cepatlah kutunggu lima menit, dan hilangkan wajah bodohmu sekarang!"_

"Apa? Yak kim kibum!"

"_Cepatlah!"_ tut tut

Kyuhyun berdecak, melihat telepon pintarnya dengan cemberut dan pipi menggembung imut. Sialan sekali suaminya itu, seenak jidat main ajak dan perintah, ia bahkan tidak menanyakan pekerjaannya yang sangat menumpuk itu. dengan terpaksa kyuhyun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, menutup _jobsheet _dikomputer tidak lupa menyimpannya, kemudian diambilnya tas dan beranjak keluar ruangan sebelum sebuah tangan memengang lengannya menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya changmin.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tan kyuhyun." Seru changmin masih menahan.

"Sekali lagi kukatakan aku bukan Tan kyuhyun, aku cho kyuhyun, oh bukan juga aku Kim kyuhyun." Kata kyuhyun sambil menepis tangan changmin di lengannya.

"Kau akan pergi dengan kim kibum itu?" Tanya changmin lagi mengikuti kyuhyun yang berjalan ke arah elevator.

"Kubilang bukan urusanmu shim, aku ingin pergi dengan siapapun, tidak ada hubunganya dengan dirimu." Kyuhyun tajam.

"Tentu saja ada, aku menyayangimu, kau adalah sahabatku, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi dengan orang yang menyebabkanmu dalam bahaya. Dia bahkan tidak melindungimu saat tragedi di Jeju itu." kata changmin keukeuh.

"Hah lucu sekali apa yang katakan itu shim, sejauh ini aku sudah melupakan kita pernah bersahabat." Ting elevator terbuka dan menunjukan lobi kantor kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berhenti dan menghadap changmin dengan mata karamel yang penuh kekecewaan. "Seseorang yang akan pergi denganku adalah suamiku dan dibanding siapapun didunia ini, dia adalah orang yang berada di barisan paling depan untuk melindungiku meskipun tidak pernah mengatakannya, bukan seseorang yang selalu berkata ia adalah pelindungku seumur hidupnya, tapi pada akhirnya ia juga meninggalkanku." Kata kyuhyun tajam membuat changmin terdiam tidak bisa mengelak.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah kibum yang sudah menunggunya. Suaminya itu terlihat sempurna berbeda dengan keadaannya pagi ini. Setelan formalnya berhasil menujukan betapa gagah dan menawannya pria itu. Dengan wajah yang masih datar pria itu menatap kyuhyun.

"Kubilang lima menit. Bukan sepuluh menit." Kata kibum.

"Kau pikir hanya aku yang menggunakan lift di kantor ini? Pertimbangkanlah pegawai lain di sini menteri kim, aku hanya pegawai biasa tidak mungkin aku menggunakan lift VIP." Kyuhyun menyeru sebal.

"Maaf menteri kim karena kyuhyun menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengobrol denganku. Sepertinya kau bukan salah satu orang yang penting untuknya." Ucap changmin dengan seriangai di bibirnya. Kibum hanya diam tanpa mengubah ekspresinya saat mendengar perkataan changmin.

"Shim changmin jaga mulutmu. Kibum aku, itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan ak.." chuup. Kyuhyun terbelalak saat merasakan benda yang biasa memberikan perkatakan tajam dan sinis kini menempel di bibirnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang, otaknya kosong sulit merespon saat kibum kini mulai melumat bibirnya. Histeria terdengar dari lalu lalang orang di lobi , wajah orang-orang yang kebanyakan wanita itu memerah antara malu dan ingin menjadi seorang kyuhyun yang bisa dicium pria sepanas kibum. Namun berbeda dengan changmin yang wajahnya menunjukan raut kemarahan pada sepasang suami istri itu, khususnya pada si pria.

Cukup lama kibum menyesap bibir kyuhyun, kyuhyun bahkan sudah menutup matanya menikmati ciuman kibum. Hampir lebih dari lima menit keduanya berciuman sampai kyuhyun yang telah kehabisan napas mendorong dada bidang kibum menjauh. Sambil terengah kyuhyun mendelik marah campur malu pada kibum.

"Ya kibum ini di tempat umum, apa yang kau lakukan." Kata kyuhyun menujuk kibum kesal, wajahnya masih memerah. Tetapi kibum hanya tersenyum menanggapi kyuhyun, membuat sekali lagi histeria terdengar dengan senyuman yang tulus dari sang menteri sedangkan kyuhyun wajahnya tambah memerah dan hanya bisa menunduk. Kibum menarik bahu kyuhyun mendekat padanya kemudian menghadap changmin dengan raut wajah datarnya.

"Kau hanya menghabiskan sedikit waktu kyuhyun dengan mengobrol, sedangkan aku punya seluruh hidupnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar mengobrol, aku bisa menciumnya selama apapun, memeluknya, atau melakukan sesuatu yang biasa suami istri lakukan. Jadi jangan bangga dengan apa yang kau lakukan itu. Pada akhirnya kau akan tetap kalah dariku karena kyuhyun adalah istriku." Kata kibum dingin.

_To be contiuned_

_Fict sinetron kembali. Uwek chap ini cheesy banget mual ga sih, tapi gimana dong padahal aku ga suka nnton sinetron, apalagi endingnya ya pokonya kibumkan banyak aksi dibanding kata-kata. Jadi daripada capek debat mending langsung nyosor hahaha. Tapi sekalinya ngomong juga pas ngek._

_Maaf apdetenya hampir dua bulan, tapi semoga sedikit mengobati kegalauan reader, tapi maaf juga kalo ga bagus. Ini sudah sangat maksimal. _

_Changmin udah kebagian scene kan, chapter depan siwon dapet bagian._

_Dan buat reader yang udah review makasih yang, maaf aku kadang ga bales, tapi aku baca ko setiap reviewnya, kadang juga ada yang ngasih ide buat lanjutannya maksih. Buat __**tuchan **__readerku tersayang yang sering jadi alarm apdete dengan ngirimin pm, maksih banyak lo._

_Terakhir bisakah chapter ini tembus review 200, tolong dong target chapter ini hehehe._

_Ya wis lah. Thank you._


	10. Chapter 10

"_Jiwon-ah kau di dalam oni-chan masuk ya." Kata siwon masuk ke kamar adiknya itu. _

_Dua bulan terakhir adiknya berubah menjadi lebih pendiam dan tertutup. Dua bulan lalu adiknya mengatakan telah menyampaikan perasaannya pada kibum. tapi ternyata ia ditolak, hampir 3 hari ia mengurung diri dan menangis karena patah hati, siwon tentu saja sedih melihatnya, tetapi ia juga tidak dapat menyalahkan kibum karena sedari awal ia tahu jika kibum tidak mungkin menyukai adiknya ia hanya menganggap adiknya seperti laiknya adiknya sendiri, karena wanita seolah tidak penting dalam kehidupan sahabatnya itu. Entah gadis seperti apa yang di sukai kibum, sepanjang mereka bersahabat tidak pernah kibum mengenalkan gadis sebagai kekasihnya bahkan menujukan tanda menyukai seseorangpun tidak. Kibum itu seperti robot yang diciptakan hanya untuk pengetahuan, di otaknya hanya berisi pasien, penelitian dan penemuan._

_Kamar ini masih sama seperti seperti terakhir kali ia memasukinya, sangat feminim. Ia berkeliling tidak menemukan jiwon di kamar itu mungkin sedang di kamar mandi pikirnya. Matanya masih berkeliling kemudian terpaku melihat sebuah amplop di meja belajar adiknya. Ia berjalan mendekat penasaran dengan amplop yang sudah kusut bekas remasan._

_Matanya terbelalak saat menbaca diagnosa yang tertulis. Sungguh ini tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin adiknya._

"_Onichan." Panggil seorang gadis lirih matanya terkejut melihat sang kakak tengah meremas selembar kertas._

"_Bisa kau jelaskan choi jiwon?" Ujar siwon tajam._

"_Onichan, hiks itu aku.." jiwon menangis terbata tak mampu menjawab._

"_Jawab yang benar cho jiwon, apa maksud amplop ini?" siwon membentak adik satu-satunya itu. sedangkan jiwon kini meringkuk takut sambil menangis dan tak mampu menjawab siwon. Siwon kakaknya yang selalu tersenyum dan memanjakannya kini membentaknya karena sebaris kalimat yang terketik dalam selembar kertas._

"_Anak haram siapa yang kau kandung jiwon?" _

"_hik hiks."_

"_Begini kelakuanmu selama ini? Menjadi wanita murahan? Menjual dirimu?"_

"_Hiks hiks cukup nichan, aku tidak begitu aku, aku diperkosa nichan, hiks juga tidak menginginkannya."_

_Grep. Siwon memeluk jiwon erat air matanya mengalir beradu bersama tangisan sang adik. Dirinya tidak menyangka jika adik yang disayanginya mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Ia bahkan belum menamatkan sekolah tingginya._

"_Siapa yang melakukannya?" kata siwon lembut._

"_..." "Jawab jiwon. Tak apa. Kau akan baik-baik saja. katakan saja jangan takut."_

"_O..oppa. kibum oppa." Jiwon takut._

"_Apa? Tidak mungkin jiwon-ah. Kibum bukan tipe pria seperti itu. aku mengenalnya dengan baik." Siwon menyangkal tentu saja ia yakin sahabatnya itu tidak mungkin melakukan hal semenjijikan itu terlebih pada jiwon. _

"_Jadi nichan berpikir aku berbohong, nichan tidak percaya padaku?" kini jiwon yang membentak. "Kibum Oppa memaksaku jika aku ingin menjadi kekasihnya kau harus tidur dengannya. Hiks tapi setelah itu ia kembali mengacuhkanku dan menyangkal jika yang ku kandung ini anaknya. Nichan tolong aku. Aku ingin anakku tumbuh bersama ayahnya. Hiks hiks."_

"_Sst tenanglah jiwon, maafkan nichan karena telah meragukanmu. Nichan berjanji akan membawa kibum untuk bertanggung jawab atas segala yang diperbuatnya. Jika tidak atas nama Tuhan dan namamu aku tidak akan membiarkannya hidup tenang._

**The Chosen Lady**

**Strange Feeling**

"Aku menunggu penjelasan Kim?" Kyuhyun bertanya memecah keheningan yang terjadi di tengah makan siang keduanya. Sejak insiden ciuman belum ada penjelasan dari kibum atas itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa kibum harus menciumnya seperti itu dan pernyataan kibum kepada changmin entah mengapa membuat perutnya tergelitik, entahlah perasaannya seperti antara senang dan malu bukan marah apalagi benci.

"Makan saja makananmu dan jangan banyak bicara." Jawab kibum tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya terhadap makanan di depannya.

"Apa? Cih enak sekali bicaramu itu,apa menurutmu mencium seorang gadis bukanlah hal yang penting? Tapi maaf sekali hal itu adalah sesuatu yang penting bagiku, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan seseorang yang tak mencintaiku dan kucintai dengan seenaknya menciumku. Jadi aku butuh penjelasan kim." Kata kyuhyun sinis kecewa dengan jawaban kibum.

"Maksudmu kau akan menerima siapapun menciummu asalkan dia mencintaimu? Kalau begitu anggap aku mencintaimu." Kibum menatap kyuhyun datar dan tajam, tatapan yang sama dengan caranya menatap changmin, tatapan yang terlihat menahan amarah.

"Kau, apa kau berpikir aku semurahan itu? kau menciumku hanya untuk _acting?_" Seru kyuhyun lirih, kata-kata kibum benar-benar menusuk jantungnya.

"Lalu siapa yang berhak menciummu? Choi siwon? Ah benar dia adalah pria yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu." Lanjut kibum.

"Diam, jangan sebut nama pria itu dihadapanku, kau tidak tahu apapun." Kata kyuhyun dengan nada meninggi.

"Kenapa? Karena kau sakit hati karena pria yang kau cintai menikah dengan saudaramu sendiri?" kibum menyudutkan.

Brakk! Kyuhyun menjatuhkan piring makannya, pasta berceceran mengotori lantai. Dengan sekuat tenaga kyuhyun menghalau kelenjar di matanya meneksresi air mata. Untung mereka mengambil tenpat privat sehingga tidak ada yang akan mengetahui pertengkaran pasangan paling panas di Korea itu.

"Kubilang diam. Hiks hiks" akhirnya kyuhyun memang tidak dapat menahan lelehan air matanya, perkataan kibum sudah diluar batas untuknya, apakah salah jika ia ingin mengetahui alasan kibum menciumnya, jika hanya _acting _dan membalas changmin bukankah itu berlebihan sedangkan dengan mulutnyapun kibum akan dengan mudah membungkam changmin. Dan lagi kibum terlihat sangat marah saat itu, kyuhyun butuh penjelasan tentang hal itu, penjelasan yang mungkin bisa menerjemahkan segala perhatian dan sikap lembut kibum padanya, penjelasan atas perasaannya yang mulai merasa nyaman dengan kibum di sisinya. Tapi ternyata bukan penjelasan yang ia dapatkan melaikan rasa sakit hati karena pria itu. " Kau tahu apa yang kusesali sejauh ini, hiks kupikir kau mungkin bisa kujadikan sandaran yang nyata setelah semua yang kau lakukan untukku dan atas semua yang kulalui bersamamu, tapi aku sadar sekarang jika semua ini hanya _acting _dan ya hanya sebuah kebohongan untuk menutupi skandal. Maaf karena salah paham. Dan kau tahu aku tidak peduli dengan siapa siwon bersama. Karena aku telah membuang semua masa laluku." Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan kibum yang membeku tak menyangka dengan serentetan kalimat yang kyuhyun ucapkan. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kibum menyesal mengatakan hal yang tidak sepantasnya pada kyuhyun. Sungguh kibum tidak bermaksud menyakiti kyuhyun, hanya saja saat melihat kyuhyun saat ini membuatnya selalu teringat apa yang changmin ucapkan jika ia bukanlah orang penting dalam hidup kyuhyun, meskipun ia mampu membalas dan membungkam changmin dengan ciuman dan kata-katanya, ia tidak dapat melupakan pandangan remeh changmin padanya dan pandangan penuh cinta pada kyuhyun. Ia marah hingga tidak sadar membuatnya _mood-_nya memburuk. Niat awalnya mengajak kyuhyun makan siang untuk memastikan keaadan sang istri pura-pura dan menyampaikan jika ia harus meninggalkannya selama seminggu malah menjadikan hubungannya dengan kyuhyun memburuk. Parahnya ia bahkan menggunakan masa lalu kyuhyun yang buruk padahal ia sendiri mengetahui bagaimana trauma kyuhyun terhadap masa lalunya. Kau memang brengsek kim kibum. batin kibum menghakimi.

,,,,

ZeeZone

Kyuhyun masih menyibukan dirinya di dalam kubikel meski waktu sudah tidak lagi menujukan jam kerjanya. Ruangan kerjanya hanya meninggakan dia sendirian, sungguh berani sebenarnya tidak juga sih ia hanya tidak berniat pulang ke rumah kibum setelah apa yang terjadi antara keduanya siang tadi. Kyuhyun kan hanya ingin penjelasan kenapa kibum menciumnya kenapa malah jadi seperti benar-benar marah pada pria yang menjadi suaminya itu bahkan sampai saat ini belum ada satupun telepon atau pesan yang diterimanya. Hei bukannya kibum seharusnya menyampaikan permintaan maaf padanya. Tidak. Kyuhyun bukan sedang menunggu kibum menghubunginya untuk meminta maaf tapi memang seharusnya begitu kan. Orang yang salah harus meminta maaf dan mengakui kesalahannya. Tentu saja kyuhyun tidak akan dengan mudah memaafkan kibum, pria itu benar-benar menyakiti hatinya. Awas saja pria kim itu, kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan berbagai rencana untuk mencabik, memotong, dan menggoreng kibum.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya seorang wanita cantik dengan setelan formal yang mebuatnya anggun berbeda dengan kyuhyun yang santai dengan kemeja dan celana denimnya.

"Anda sendiri belum pulang manajer, apa kekasih ikanmu belum menjemput?" jawab kyuhyun sekenanya.

Pletak. "Sakit manajer, kenapa anda menjitakku?" seru kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan sang manajer.

"Pria ikan itu bos besarmu kim. Dan berhenti memanggilku manajer, sekarang sudah jam pulang." Kata wanita itu.

"Hei aku cho bukan kim, lee eunhyuk."

"Aish anak ini, panggil aku eonni berapa kali aku harus mengajarimu hah, dan tentu saja kau merupakan bagian keluarga kim semenjak kau dengan ajaibnya menikah dengan menteri kim. Perbuatan apa yang kau lakukan di masa lalu sampai bisa menikahi pria seberkualitas kim kibum?"

"Ya ya, hyukkie eonni. Cih aku bahkan merasa aku terkena kesialan karena harus menjadi istrinya. Jadi kenapa eonni belum pulang?" tanya kyuhyun sambil merapikan mejanya yang penuh kertas _print-out._

"Kalian bertengkar? Aneh sekali padahal aku membaca artikel dari bagian infotaiment yang mengatakan kalian dengan tidak tahu malunya berciuman di lobi kantor ini. Wow kau tahu itu berita paling eksklusif yang dihasilkan bagian itu sejauh majalah ini berdiri."

"Kami tidak berciuman dia yang menciumku. Dan berhenti membicarakan pria menyebalkan itu." kyuhyun sebal.

"Hahaha kalian itu lucu sekali, sedikit mesra lalu bertengkar lalu mesra lagi. Aku jadi iri. Si ikan itu bahkan sangat lambat untuk mengajakku menikah. Memangnya aku akan tetap terus menunggunya apa?" keluh eunhyuk.

"Pria itu benar-benar bodoh, lelet, tidak peka dan menyebalkan." Kata kyuhyun menanggapi dan diangguki semangat oleh eunhyuk.

"Kyu kau baik-baik saja?" eunhyuk bertanya serius kali ini.

"Maksud eonni?" kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Kau membawa obatmu lagi, dan tadi siang saat changmin menyentuhmu kau bergetar dan terlihat takut seperti dulu." eunhyuk khawatir, kedua tangannya mengenggam sebelah tangan kyuhyun dengan erat. eunhyuklah satu-satunya orang yang tahu bagaimana buruknya keadaannya saat itu. dan kyuhyun tidak mengira jika eunhyuk melihat dirinya tadi siang.

"Aku bertemu mereka semua eonni, dan changmin adalah salah satu dari orang itu. bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bereaksi jika dalam sehari aku bertemu orang-orang yang telah membuatku gila?" seru kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak pernah bisa berbohong kepada orang yang telah menjadi penolongnya itu, orang yang dicintainya seperti keluarganya, orang luar yang menerima dirinya dan memberikan limpahan kasih sayang yang tulus, orang pertama yang memeluknya dengan penuh kehangatan setelah kematian sang ibu, orang yang pelukannya sama hangatnya dengan pelukan sang ibu. Sama seperti waktu itu kali inipun eunhyuk menarik kyuhyun dalam pelukan hangat, dihapusnya lelehan air mata di sudut mata kyuhyun.

"Maafkan eonni, jika eonni tahu tidak mungkin eonni membawa changmin bergabung dengan kita. Maafkan aku sayang." Eunhyuk menyesal, sekarang ia tahu siapa gadis yang dikatakan changmin saat itu, gadis yang dihancurkan dan dikhianati sungguh julukan yang cocok bagi sosok rapuh dalam pelukannya ini.

"Hiks hiks aku membenci mereka eonni, kenapa mereka semua harus hadir sekarang, kenapa mereka kembali menggangguku. Hiks hiks. Pria itu adalah orang yang paling kupercayai, sahabatku yang paling kusayangi bahkan aku menganggapnya saudaraku. Tapi dia tidak mempercayaiku. Dia tidak berdiri di depanku seperti yang selalu ia ucapkan, ia tidak melindungiku seperti janjinya. Dia meninggalkanku, menyerah menjadi sandaranku, padahal hanya dia yang kumiliki saat itu. Seharusnya ia percaya jika aku tidak menusuknya, sungmin menusuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi changmin tidak percaya paadaku. Dia membuangku senderian. Aku membencinya eonni. Aku benci segala ingatan yang kembali datang ini." Kyuhyun terisak keras, air matanya membasahi kemeja eunhyuk. Sejujurnya eunhyuk tahu siapa sungmin yang disebutkan kyuhyun, perihal changminpun ia baru mengetahuinya sekarang. Ia tidak pernah mengetahui secara jelas masa lalu kyuhyun. Gadis dalam pelukannya ini hanya bercerita sepotong-potong, ia hanya menceritakan jika keluarganya membunuh ibunya, dan banyak orang disekitarnya menghianatinya. Dan ia tidak bisa memaksa kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya padanya, eunhyuk tidak peduli masa lalu kyuhyun yang paling penting baginya adalah kebahagiaan adik kecilnya itu.

"Sst sudah, tidak ada yang bisa menyakitimu lagi kyu, aku dan donghae selalu berada di sisimu, kita bersama-sama saling melindungi, terlebih kau memiliki menteri kim yang sangat mencintaimu kyu." Eunhyuk menenangkan. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana eonni tahu jika menteri kim mencintaiku? Eonni bahkan belum bertemu dengannya?" tanya kyuhyun lirih sedikit sinis.

"Hei apa-apaan nada bicaramu itu. dengar kyu meski aku belum pernah bertatap muka secara langsung dengan suamimu, tapi aku punya layar 42 inch yang setiap harinya menayangkan wajah suamimu. Kau pernah dengar jika mata adalah jendela hati?"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Ck kau benar-benar bodoh bagaimana mungkin menteri kim mau menikahimu dengan segala kebodohanmu itu." eunhyuk meremehkan, dan dibalas pukulan ringan ditangan oleh kyuhyun. "Kau tahu kyu sejauh aku mengamati menteri kim, menteri kim selalu memberikan tatapan yang sama pada setiap orang bahkan pada presiden sekalipun, yaitu tatapan profesional dan kadang tidak peduli. Tapi tidak terhadapmu, matanya secara jelas memujamu kyu. Kau tahu awalnya kupikir kalian hanya berpura-pura menikah karena rasanya tidak mungkin pernikahan seorang yang berpengaruh dirahasiakan ke publik, bahkan kaupun tak pernah menceritakan sedikitpun tentang menteri kim, kau bahkan bertanya siapa menteri kim kepadaku jika kau tidak lupa. Kemudian kalian tetangkap paparazzi dan Duarr tentu saja itu menjadi skandal, dan untuk menutupi skandal, kalian menikah secara kontrak, seperti drama yang sering donghae tonton. Tapi kemudian aku melihat kalian bersama, dan tatapan menteri kim berbeda ia memujamu, terpaku hanya padamu dan aku tidak melihat kebongongan dari matanya itu. Tatapan seperti itu hanya akan ditujukan seorang pria pada wanita yang dicintainya." Eunhyuk mengakhiri dengan senyuman dan melihat semburat kemerahan di wajah kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih diam. Benarkah jika kibum mencintainya, kenapa perutnya kembali merasakan sensasi geli yang sama seperti saat kibum menciumnya, bibirnya entah kenapa ingin tersenyum lebar. Jantungnya bahkan berdebar kencang. Lalu apa yang dirasakannya terhadap kibum. kibum itu menyebalkan sejak dulu bahkan tadi kibum menyakiti hatinya. Ah sungguh perasaan ini menyebalkan sekali sama menyebalkannya dengan kibum.

,,,,

ZeeZone

Sudah satu minggu kyuhyun berada _mood _terburuknya, sejak kepulangannya ke rumah kibum di hari ia bertengkar dengan kibum, dan berakhir dengan kepergian kibum yang tidak ia ketahui kemana itu otaknya kacau, setiap hari hanya marah-marah dan yang paling sering kena amuk tentu saja ahjuma di rumah. Malam hari saat kyuhyun pulang ia berharap bisa berbaikan dengan kibum, tapi ia malah mendapatkan kabar jika kibum harus ke luar kota, tepatnya ke perbatasan untuk melakukan perundingan dengan korea utara satu minggu, dan selama seminggu itu juga suami pura-puranya itu tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Memangnya jika berunding tidak punya waktu sama sekali untuk sekedar mengirim pesan pada istrinya. Kibum pikir kyuhyun tidak khawatir apa, ya Tuhan ini masalah sangat sensitif sedikit saja perundingan itu bukan mengahasilkan perdamaian malah berakibat peperangan yang tentu saja yang pertama terkena dampak adalah yang berada di perbatasan dan salah satunya adalah suaminya itu.

Ahjuma bilang kibum pergi cuma seminggu, tapi ini sudah seminggu lebih setengah hari kibum belum juga pulang. Jangan-jangan kibum memang tidak ingin menemuinya lagi, dan pernikahan pura-pura yang dijalani hampir sebulan ini akan kandas di tengah jalan. Ini semua gara-gara eunhyuk yang mengatakan jika kibum mencintainya, ia kan jadi terdokrin untuk meminta penjelasan pada kibum, dan hasilnya seminggu ini ia benar-benar senewen. Awas saja jika kibum pulang selain mencabik, mengoyak dan menggoreng kibum, kyuhyun pasti akan memberikan hasil gorengan kibum untuk persembahan di makam choco anjing eunhyuk yang telah mati.

,,,,

ZeeZone

Kibum masih berkutat di ruang rapat bersama dengan perwakilan korea selatan dan utara merundingkan kesepakan gencatan senjata di perbatasan. Sudah seminggu perundingan dan belum juga tercapai kesepakan. Sebenarnya jika kedua negara saling mengalah dan menarik pasukan serta senjata masing-masing masalah selesai. Tapi yang namanya perundingan pasti kedua pihak menginginkan keuntungan bagi negaranya masing-masing, dan keuntungan itulah yang alot didebatkan sampai jika bisa kibum lebih memilih kabur dari tempat memuakkan ini. Politik benar-benar bukan bidangnya, tapi ini nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Bukankah kibum sendiri yang menerima tawaran menjadi pengganti menteri sebelumnya yang dicopot karena terlibat skandal suap dan korupsi dan pembuangan limbah ilegal yang dilakukan perusahaan farmasi milik menteri sebelumnya sehingga mencemari lingkungan. Apalagi tidak hanya perusahaan di Korea tetapi juga di Jepang membuat hubungan kedua negara sempat memanas.

Sudah hampir lima jam perundingan dilakukan, dan akhirnya perundingan ditutup kembali tanpa hasil dan akan dilanjutkan keesokannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja menteri kim?" tanya heechul saat melihat kibum tampak tidak sehat dan pucat.

"Hn." Gumam kibum sambil lalu.

"Apa sebaiknya kupanggilkan dokter?" tanya heechul lagi masih tidak yakin dengan jawaban kibum.

"Aku bisa mngurus diriku sendiri." Kibum berjalan ke kamar peristirahatannya kembali tak mengabaikan sekretarisnya itu.

Kibum melepas jas yang melekat di tubuhnya kemudian melemparnya asal ke tempat tidur, dilonggarkannnya dasi dan juga menggulung kemejanya sampai siku. Kibum mengambil ponsel pintarnya, memeriksa jika ada panggilan atau pesan dari kyuhyun, tapi sejauh ini keduanya belum ia terima. Wajar tentu saja, karena terakhir kali bertemu keadaan keduanya jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Masalahnya ada pada diri kibum sendiri, bukankah sudah seharusnya kibum yang menghubungi kyuhyun terlebih dahulu, tapi salahkan segala permasalahn disini yang mengambil keseluruhan waktunya. Kibum sudah tidak tahan lagi perasaan tidak bisa lebih kacau dari ini, ia harus mengambil tindakan untuk berbaikan dengan kyuhyun. Apapun konsekuensinya hubungannya dengan kyuhyun harus kembali seperti semula. Kibum menekan dial nomor 2 yang langsung menyambungkannya dengan kyuhyun.

"_Halo, akhirnya kau ingat menelepon juga kim."_

"Apa kabarmu?" tanya kibum sambil tersenyum setelah mendengar suara diseberang sambungannya.

"_Kau bahkan tidak meminta maaf."_

"Maafkan aku, kau baik-baik saja?"

"_Kenapa kau kabur begitu saja?"_

"Aku tidak kabur, seluruh korea tahu kemana aku pergi."

"_Kau kabur dari masalah kita, kau kabur dariku kim." _Kyuhyun masih teguh jika kibum kabur.

"Baiklah aku kabur, sekarang aku tidak kabur lagi. Maafkan aku, aku tidak sepantasnya mengatakan hal itu padamu."

"_Memang tidak pantas, kau tahu kau benar-benar menyakiti hatiku. Kenapa kau seperti itu, sampai detik ini aku masih belum mendapat penjelasan. Kenapa kau melakukan..."_

"Aku marah padanya, aku melakukannya untuk membalasnya. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya jika kau hanya miliku. Dan aku adalah orang yang penting bagimu. Aku marah karena saat melihatmu, aku kembali teringat bagaimana pria itu menatapmu dengan pandangan ketertarikan antara pria pada wanitanya dan membuatku kehilangan kendaliku dan mengatakan hal itu padamu. "

"_..."_

"Kyu, cho kyuhyun."

"_Apa itu yang sebenarnya kau rasakan_?" kyuhyun lirih.

"Hn."

"_Lalu bagaimana kau menafsirkan perasaan itu?"_

"Aku cemburu karena... aku mencintaimu." Kibum dengan lembut.

"_Kau tidak seriuskan?"_

"Menurutmu?"

"_Tentu saja tidak. Entahlah aku tidak bisa percaya padamu."_

"Aku tahu sikapku selama ini menyebalkan bagimu. Tapi aku serius saat mengatakan aku mencintaimu."

"_Aku takut kibum, bisakah aku mempercayaimu?"_

"Percayai apa yang hatimu katakan. Tidurlah ini sudah malam. Selamat malam."

"_Selamat malam. Kibum.. terimakasih. Dan cepatlah pulang."_

Kibum masih meatap layar telepon pintarnya. Hatinya sedikit lega sekarang, sungguh ia tidak menyangka hanya dengan mendengar suara kyuhyun bisa semenenangkan ini. Ia sudah mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan. Kecewa memang saat kyuhyun ragu padanya, tapi itu bukan salah kyuhyun, keadaanlah yang membuat kyuhyun sulit mempercayai orang lain sekarang. Namun, ia tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati dan kepercayaan gadis itu.

Keadaan semakin baik setelah pembicaraan keduanya melalui sambungan telepon. Dan kini segalanya lebih mudah bagi keduanya, kibum dengan sangat cemerlangnya menyelesaikan perundingan yang sempat alot karena tidak juga tercapai kesepakatan antara kedua negara. Tapi kini masalah itu selesai.

Begitu pula dengan kyuhyun secara tidak sadar gadis itu tidak juga merubah raut bahagianya semenjak pernyataan kibum tempo hari. Teman-teman kantornya bahkan mengatakan kyuhyun sudah seperti orang gila karena terus tersenyum, apalagi ketika mendapat telepon, yang mereka tebak dari sang suami. Semburat merah selalu mewarnai pipinya dua hari belakangan ini. Sungguh berbeda dengan suasana hatinya yang buruk seminggu lalu. sepertinya memiliki pasangan itu benarbenar menjungkir-balikan _mood _seseorang.

,,,,

ZeeZone

"Bisa kita bicara kyu-chan?"

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan shim? Jika bukan masalah pekerjaan aku menolak." tanya kyuhyun balik dengan nada ketus.

"Heh." Changmin menghela napas lelah. Ia masih juga ditolak oleh kyuhyun. Sepertinya memang tidak mudah mendapatkan maaf dari gadis itu. kyuhyun terus tak acuh padanya, tidak abai padanya. "Manajer Lee bilang kita akan bertugas keluar tepatnya kita akan ke busan bersama akhir minggu ini. Jadi.."

"Ia sudah mengatakan padaku, dan aku menolak aku tidak sudi pergi denganmu." Kyuhyun memotong.

"Tak bisakah kita bersikap profesional?" nada changmin sedikit naik, kesabaran mulai habis menanggapi kyuhyun yang terus saja menghindar darinya. Hei ia hanya ingin memperbaiki keadaan mengembalikannya seperti semula tetapi kenapa rasanya sulit sekali.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah mengikutiku jika itu bukan masalah pekerjaan."

"Ikut aku." Changmin menarik tangan kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun yang duduk reflek berdiri karena tarikan pria tinggi itu.

"Aku tidak mau." Kyuhyun memberontak keras, semua karyawan berada dalam ruangan itu melihat keduanya.

"Kita harus menyelesaikan masalah kita kyu." Changmin teguh masih menarik lengan kyuhyun.

"Kubilang aku tidak mau , lepaskan tanganku sakit shim." Kyuhyun masih menarik tangannya.

"Yak shim changmin apa-apaan kau ini lepaskan tangan kyuhyun." kata salah satu staf pria tak tega melihat kyuhyun yang terlihat kesakitan.

"Jangan ikut campur ini bukan urusanmu." Sahut changmin dingin. Ini pertama kalinya seluruh staf melihat changmin yang seperti itu. sungguh changmin terlihat sanagt menyeramkan membuat mereka berpikir dua kali untuk menginterupsi kembali. Changmin menarik kyuhyun keluar menuju tangga darurat di ujung lorong, sedangkan kyuhyun masih meronta mencoba melepaskan . brakk pintu tangga darurat tertutup dengan keras, changmin menyudutkan kyuhyun di dinding mengurungnya diantara kedua lengan kekarnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini hah?" kyuhyun mendorong dada changmin, sungguh ini kondisi yang sangat tidak baik keringat dingin mulai keluar membasahi wajahnya. Kyuhyun takut, ia takut dengan changmin yang seperti ini. "Kumohon, pergi dariku, jangan ganggu aku lagi. Tak bisakah kalian membuat hidupku tenang." Kyuhyun lirih tanpa sadar air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Changmin melihatnya, melihat kyuhyun kembali menangis di hadapannya hatinya kembali tercubit rasanya sangat sakit, bahkan ini lebih menyakitkan dibanding saat melihat kyuhyun berciuman dengan kibum yang notabene suami gadis itu. Dukk! Changmin meninju dinding dengan sebelah tangannya, ia menyesali dirinya yang begitu bodoh selama ini. menyesali ketidakbecusan dirinya menjaga gadis yang disayanginya, tidak. Gadis yang dicintainya itu. Tubuh changmin merosot membuatnya berlutut dihadapan kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku. Hiks aku berdosa padamu kyu. Maafkan aku." Changmin menangis dihadapan kyuhyun sambil berlutut memohon maaf. "Aku bodoh karena tidak percaya padamu, aku bodoh telah meninggalkanmu. Aku benci diriku sendiri karena menyakitimu kyu." Lanjut changmin, sedangkan kyuhyun masih terkejut melihat kejadian didepannya.

"Kau boleh memukulku, kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku. Asal hal itu bisa menebus segala dosaku padamu." Changmin masih menunduk.

"Kenapa? Hiks kenapa kau meninggalkanku Chwang?" kali ini kyuhyun berkata meski terbata. "Kau satu-satunya orang yang kupercayai saat itu, kau satu-satunya yang kuharap selalu di sisiku dan tidak akan meninggalkanku. Kau sudah berjanji untuk hal itu. tapi kenapa kau mengkhianatiku?" Kyuhyun meninggi.

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku tidak menusuknya, dia menusuk dirinya sendiri agar aku bisa melepas siwon untuknya. Ia memintaku untuk melepas siwon, atau dia akan mati. Dia bilang begitu padaku chwang. Aku berkata jujur, tapi kau tidak percaya. Tidak ada yang percaya padaku. Hanya ibuku yang percaya. Tapi mereka juga membunuh ibuku."

Grepp. Changmin memeluk kyuhyun yang terisak hingga terengah mengungkapkan semuanya pada changmin.

"Aku salah, aku menyesal kyu-chan." Changmin mengelus punggung rapuh kyuhyun.

"Aku benci padamu chwang. Sangat membencimu."

"Aku tahu, aku juga membenci diriku. Maafkan aku."

"hiks hiks hiks." Beberpa menit berlalu keduanya masih berpelukan menangis mengingat masa lalu yang menyakitkan.

"Aku datang kembali untuk sekali lagi berdiri di depanmu sebagai pelindungmu. Aku mencintaimu kyu sejak dulu."

"Apa? Tidak mungkin." kyuhyun menarik diri dari pelukan changmin.

"Aku mencintaimu kyu, bahkan sejak kau belum mengenal choi siwon, aku mencintaimu."

"Tidak." Kyuhyun mendorong changmin menjauh kemudian pergi meninggalkan changmin sendirian. "Tapi aku tahu jika aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan balasan yang sama darimu kyu-chan baik dulu maupun sekarang." Gumam changmin lirih.

,,,,

ZeeZone

Kyuhyun masih berlari dengan air mata mengalir. Dalam pikirannya masih terpusat pada segala yang changmin ucapkan terlebih tentang perasaan changmin padanya. Kyuhyun tak pernah menyangka jika changmin memiliki perasaan seperti itu, dan sejak dulu katanya bahkan sejak ia belum mengenal siwon. Ini sungguh mengejutkannya, karena ia pikir apa yang changmin rasakan padanya sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan pada pria itu yaitu perasaan sayang sebagai saudara, perasaan terlindungi oleh seorang kakak. Ia menganggap changmin sebagai keluarganya dulu sebelum ia membenci changmin.

Kyuhyun terus berlari melewati lalu lalang orang di lobi sampai tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang. Kyuhyun dan orang itu sama-sama jatuh terduduk. Kyuhyun reflek meminta maaf tanpa melihat siapa yang ia tabrak.

"Kyunie." Deg. Jantung kyuhyun seolah berhenti berdetak saat mendengar suara yang ia kenal.

"Kau. Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya kyuhyun nyalang, ia bertemu dengan orang ini dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan seperti ini. Lihat mata rubah itu bahkan menatapnya dengan penuh kasihan dan jelas itu membuatnya merasa kembali menjadi orang yang menjijikan.

"Kyunie neesan ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau tak apa bisa berdiri?" jawab orang itu dengan lembut.

"Jangan menyentuhku dan lebih baik kau pergi aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu." Kata kyuhyun dingin.

"Tidak kita harus bicara kyunie, semuanya harus diselesaikan. Urusan keluarga kita harus diselesaikan."

"Semua sudah selesai sejak dua tahun lalu saat aku mencoret diriku sendiri dari keluarga terkutukmu."

"Tan kyuhyun." sungmin sedikit berteriak menarik perhatian orang yang berlalu-lalang. Mereka tertarik melihat istri seorang menteri tengah berurai air mata dan terlihat bertengkar dengan dengan wanita cantik yang tampak kelas atas.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan marga itu, menjijikan." Kyuhyun berjalan melewati sungmin.

"Kita harus bicara kyu, setidaknya kita tidak bisa berbicara di tempat umum seperti ini." sungmin berkata lebih lembut, mencoba mengalah pada kyuhyun yang ia tahu sangat keras kepala.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau membicarakan apapun denganmu."

"Kedatanganku untuk mengembalikan siwon padamu dan aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu setelahnya." Kata sungmin lirih.

"Aku tidak peduli." Kyuhyun meninggalkan sungmin yang juga kini tengah menangis. Tapi keduanya bahkan tidak mengetahui jika berita skandal besar akan memampang nama keduanya.

,,,,

ZeeZone

Kibum masih berada di mobilnya bersama dengan heechul yang sedang memeriksa jadwal sang menteri di tablet dalam genggamanya. Keduanya telah kembali ke seoul setelah hampir dua minggu pergi.

"Apa jadwalku setelah ini?" tanya kibum.

"Tak ada, anda _free _tiga hari kedepan menteri kim." Jawab heechul sopan.

"Pak Lee, antar sekretaris kim pulang sekarang." Perintah kibum pada sang supir.

"Bukankah kita harus ke kantor."

"Kuliburkan kau mulai sekarang, ada hal yang harus kuurus sekarang."

"Kau akan kemana kibum." hilang sudah kesopanan sekretaris cantik itu melihat kejanggalan kibum.

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya."

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Choi siwon."

"Kau gila kibum, aku mengumpankan dirimu sendiri dengan mendatanginya."

"Ada yang harus kuselesaikan dengannya."

"Tidak pernah ada yang selesai jika kau berusan dengannya, ia bukanlah siwon yang kita kenal baik dulu kibum." heechul masih melarang kibum pergi menemui mantan sahabat itu. apa yang dilakukan kibum saat ini adalah hal yang terbodoh yang pernah dilakukan pria sejenius kibum. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kyuhyun?" kibum diam tidak menjawab. "Jawab kim!" heechul memaksa kibum.

"Dia menguntit kyuhyun."

"Apa?" heechul terkejut.

"Aku harus datang dan menyelesaikan semuanya."

"Kau mencintainya kan, kau mencintai gadis itu?"

"Ya. Dan tak kubiarkan seorangpun menyakitinya."

Setelah mengantarkan heechul, kibum meminta sang supir ke kantor siwon. Kibum turun dari mobil tanpa pengawalan dan tanpa penyamaran dan tentu saja itu membuat kehebohan dik kantor itu.

"Bisa bertemu dengan direktur choi." Kata ibum pada resepsionis.

"Anda menteri kim kibum?" tanya resepsionis terpaku melihat secara nyata menteri yang sangat terkenal itu kini berdiri di depannya dengan tampannya.

"Jadi nona, saya ingin bertemu dengan direktur choi bisa sampaikan padanya saya datang." Kibum kalem.

"Eh baik menteri kim, mohon tunggu sebentar." Sang resepsionis men_dial _nomor sehingga tersambung kepada sekretaris choi siwon. Setelah beberapa lama bercakap, resepsioni itu menyilakan kibum naik ke laintai 20 di mana siwon sudah menunggu kedatangannya. Awalnya resepsionis menawarkan diri mengantarkan kibum, tapi dengan sopan kibum menolak berkata jika urusannya dengan siwon adalah urusan pribadi bukan urusan bisnis, lagipula ia tidak mungkin tidak mengerti cara mencari lantai 25 selama elevator masih berfungsi bukan.

Tok tok tok.

"Direktur menteri kim kibum sudah datang." Sekretaris siwon menyampaikan.

"Izinkan masuk." Ujar siwon dengan senyum kemudian berubah menjadi seringaian. "Wow selamat datang, sungguh terhormat anda mau datang ke kantor kecil ini menteri kim." Kata siwon saat kibum masuk ke ruangannya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Bryan. Tak kukira kau yang dua tahun ini menjadi pengecut tiba-tiba datang ke sarang harimau sendirian. Biar kutebak kau ingin menyerahkan dirimu mati tercabik oleh cakar sang harimau?" lanjutnya dengan seringaian licik tercetak di bibir joker milik siwon.

"Ku kira belum lama ini kita bertemu Andrew. Cih aku tidak datang ke sarang harimau tanpa persiapan teman lama, aku punya pistol berpeluru bius dengan dosis tertinggi yang dengan sekali tembakan mampu melumpuhkan harimau itu jika kau ingin tahu." Kibum membalas dingin.

"Hahaha kau tidak berubah masih dingin dan tak pernah mengalah, cih aku heran kenapa orang-orangku tidak juga bisa membunuh semut sepertimu."

"Kenapa kau tidak lakukan itu dengan tanganmu sendiri, kau takut?" kibum menantang.

"Brengsek kau kim kibum." siwon menarik kerah kibum, tersulut emosi melihat kibum masih saja membalasnya. "Orang hina sepertimu tak laik bertingkah seperti sok."

"Dengar choi siwon camkan kata-kataku jangan ganggu kyuhyun, hentikan orangmu yang menguntit kyuhyun. jika kau ingin membalas dendam padaku atas kematian adikmu dan ayahmu yang meringkuk di penjara lakukan padaku. Jangan letakan satu jarimu pun pada istriku."

"Kau juga harus dengar Kim kibum aku akan membalaskan kematian adikku karena perbuatan hinamu yang tak mengakui bayi yang dikandungnya adalah anakmu dan juga dendam ayahku yang kau jebloskan ke penjara tentu saja akan kulakukan itu langsung padamu. Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk membalasnya pada kyuhyun. Yang kuinginkan dari kyuhyun adalah kyuhyun seutuhnya, aku ingin kyuhyun kembali padaku. Kepada orang yang dicintai dan mencintainya. Kyuhyun tak pantas menjadi istri pria brengsek sepertimu"

"Lalu kau menganggap dirimu apa? Bukankah kau bakan lebih brengsek dariku? Mencampakannya, membuangnya seperti sampah, menikahi kakak tirinya untuk mendapatkan suntikan dana untuk perusahan yang jelas-jelas membuang limbah ilegal dan skandal suap, bekerja sama dengan yakuza dan bisnis haram lainnya." Kata kibum dingin.

"Diam brengsek, kau yang membuat semua hal itu terjadi, kau penyebab semuanya kim kibum, kau tersangkanya."

Bruk. Kibum melemparkan sebuah paket kecil ke meja kerja siwon. "Langsung saja, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan hal ini , siwon anak itu bukan anakku, itu rekaman percakapanku dengan jiwon. Terserah kau percaya atau tidak, tapi aku memang tidak melakukan hal itu pada seseorang yang telah kuanggap adikku sendiri. Dan untuk kyuhyun, kau hanya terobsesi padanya." Kibum mendorong siwon menjauh, merapikan pakaiannya dan meninggalkan siwon sendiri membuka paket yang berada di meja kerjanya.

,,,,

ZeeZone

Kyuhyun masih menangis di kamar kibum, ya selama kibum pergi kyuhyun selalu tidur di kamar kibum. setidaknya aroma kibum yang tertinggal di ruangan itu selalu bisa menenangkannya. Ia sudah meminum obat penenangnya tadi, tapi kenapa ia masih juga sekalut ini. Apa mungkin dosisnya harus ia tambahkan, tidak ia tidak boleh melakukannya jika tidak ia akan kembali ketergantungan obat itu. Sungguh sekarang yang ia butuhkan hanya kibum, hatinya memanggil kibum untuk memeluknya dan memperdengarkan kata-kata penenang untuknya.

Cklekk. Suara pintu terbuka, kyuhyun pikir itu ahjuma, kyuhyun hendak meminta ahjuma pergi ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang itu. Sosok itu kibum, berdiri dengan gagah seperti biasanya, hanya saja pakaiannya tak serapih biasanya, kibum sudah meanggalkan jas dan dasinya hanya tersisa kemeja yang dilipat sampai siku, raut mukanya khawatir saat menatapnya. Kibum berjalan mendekatinya, setelahnya membawa kyuhyun pada rengkuhannya yang terasa sangat hangat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya kibum lembut dengan masih memeluk kyuhyun. kyuhyun menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan kibum.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya kibum lagi, kali ini kyuhyun juga menjawab gelengan namun lebih keras.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau bercerita padaku kyu?" kibum sabar.

"hiks hiks. Aku.. aku percaya padamu kibum." lirih kyuhyun. "Hatiku mengatakan jika aku harus mempercayaimu." Lanjut kyuhyun.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih merahasiakan semuanya padaku?"

"Aku takut kau meninggalkanku jika kau tahu jika aku adalah orang gila. Kau akan meninggalkanku jika kau mengetahu masa laluku."

"Kau tidak gila sayang." Kibum menyangkal tidak setuju.

"Aku gila kibum, kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku dulu, aku bahkan harus berada di rumah sakit jiwa untuk waktu yang lama."

"Tidak sayang, kau tidak gila. Dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan atau melepasmu. Aku akan tetap melindungimu, menjagamu, memelukku, menggenggam tanganmu. Meski kau yang meminta untuk melepaskanmu, aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Demi Tuhan aku akan mati jika melakukannya."

"Aku mencintaimu." Gumam kyuhyun tapi masih bisa didengar kibum. Kibum menarik kyuhyun menjauh saat mendengar hal itu, ia ingin memastikan apa yang ia dengar.

"Apa kau tadi mengatakan kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu kim kibum. Aku percaya padamu." ulang kyuhyun dengan senyuman. Sontak saja membuat senyuman lebar tersungging di bibir kibum, setelah beberapa waktu mereka habiskan untuk berpelukan dan menangis, pernyaatan kyuhyun membuat keduanya tersenyum diantara himpitan beban di pundak keduanya.

Setelahnya kibum mendekatkan wajahnya pada kyuhyun, matanya lurus memandang mata kyuhyun yang memerah karena menangis kedua pipinya yang penuh bekas airmata yang mengering, lalu beralih ke arah hidung mancung kyuhyun yang memerah lalu terakhir bibir kyuhyun yang terlihat pucat, setelah semakin dekat kibum menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir pucat kyuhyun, menyalurkan segala perasaan yang ada dihatinya, tanpa nafsu hanya cinta dan sayang, sedikit demi sedikit mulai menyesap bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian, keduanya menutup mata menikmati ciuman yang menjadi luapan perasaan keduanya. Kemudian setelah merasa kyuhyun sedikit mendorong dadanya karena membutuhkan oksigen kibum dengan terpaksa melepaskan bibir kyuhyun. Napas kyuhyun sedikit terengah, rona merah menjalari pipinya, bibirnya pun kini terlihat kembali memerah tak sepucat tadi. Kibum mengecup kedua mata kyuhyun, menyesap menghapus airmata kyuhyun, kemudian turun menuju hidung kyuhyun yang tak lupa dikecup juga, lalu kedua pipi kyuhyun yang semakin memerah bahkan sampai telinga, dan terakhir kibum sedikit menjeda.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata kibum, kemudian kembali mencium bibir kyuhyun, mata keduanya terpejam menikmati saat kedua belahan bibir itu saling bertautan dan mengulum satu sama lain, tak henti-hentinya kibum menyesap bergantian bibir atas dan bawah kyuhyun, menjilatnya, lidah kibum mulai meminta bibir kyuhyun membuka memberikan akses untuk lidah kibum masuk mejelajah kedalaman mulut kyuhyun, mengabsen gigi dan gusinya, mengajak lidah kyuhyun saling bergulat mencari kenikmatan. Tubuh keduanya semakin dekat nahkan menempel satu sama lain, lengan kibum memeluk protektif tubuh kyuhyun sedangkan kedua tangan kyuhyun entah bagaimana telah berada di leher kibum sesekali mengacak rambut suaminya itu.

Drrrt drrt drrrt. Dering ponsel menginterupsi kegiatan keduanya. Dengan terpaksa keduanya melepaskan tautannya, napas kyuhyun terengah mencari oksigen sedangkan kibum masih dapat bernapas dengan normal. Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel sedikit berdehem menormalkan suaranya.

"Halo eonni." Sapa kyuhyun.

"_Dyspeech, baru mengelurkan berita besar kyuhyun. kau harus melihatnya, ini benar-benar. Ya Tuhan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian?"_ terdengar suara eunhyuk yang khawatir bersama dengan samar-samar keributan di belakangnya.

"Apa maksud eonni?" kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti.

"_Buka saja cepat, beritanya sudah menjadi Trending Topic sekarang. Sudah aku harus mengurus wartawan di luar, aish bagaimana mungkin sebuah kantor wartawan didatangi wartawan." Tut tut tut._

"Ada apa?" tanya kibum.

"Entahlah, eunhyuk eonni berkata jika _Dyspeech _baru saja melansir berita tentang kita, dan langsung menjadi _trending topic."_

"Kalau begitu kita harus buka." Kibum mengambil ponsel pintarnya mencari berita yang tadi disampaikan. Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan berita lebih dulu reflek menjatuhkan ponselnya ke tempat tidur terkejut melihat beberapa _headline _yang terpampang.

"ISTRI MENTERI KIM KIBUM BERTENGKAR DENGAN ISTRI PENGUSAHA CHOI SIWON DI TEMPAT UMUM "

"MENTERI KIM KIBUM MELABRAK KANTOR CHOI SIWON?"

"PENGUSAHA CHOI SIWON DAN ISTRI MENTERI KIM KIBUM BERSELINGKUH?"

"TERNYATA ISTRI MENTERI KIM KIBUM DAN PENGUSAHA CHOI SIWON ADALAH SAUDARA TIRI"

To be continued/ End

Sudah selesai chapter ini dan rate masih aman, saya minta maaf karena update yang sangat lama, tapi malah tidak menghasilkan cerita yang berkualitas. Saya sebenarnya kecewa sama chapter ini karena menurut saya ini kaku banget, perjalanan cerita tidak natural dan terlalu memaksa.

saya memang sedang mencoba mempercepat alur agar cepat selesai, jadi saya minta maaf kalau menjadi sangat buruk akhirnya. Ini memang sinetron banget, tapi gimana ya, kalo ada yang tidak suka tolong tidak usah membacanya. Karena saya memang bukan profesional writer. Dan karena saya buka pro typo dimana-mana.

Demikian terima kasih.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Oppa, Kibum oppa aku akan pergi sekarang, pergi untuk selamanya**_

_**Oppa aku tahu semua orang menyalahkanmu atas semua yang terjadi padaku**_

_**Aku juga tahu jika mungkin sekarang Oppa membenciku atas semua yang kulakukan kepadamu**_

_**Dulu saat kau bertanya siapa ayah anak ini, aku berkeras untuk tidak menjawabnya, aku malah memaksamu untuk mengakuinya sebagai darah dagingmu**_

_**Aku tahu aku sangat egois dan jahat sekali kan? Karena ayah anak ini adalah manusia paling menjijikan. Bagaimana mungkin ia melakukan hal ini pada putrinya sendiri. Choi Yeong Ho. Dia adalah ayahku sekaligus ayah bayiku.**_

_**Kau masih ingat hari di mana aku menunggumu di kampus untuk mengajakmu pergi**_

_**Saat itu adalah dua minggu kau menghindariku setelah pernyataan cintaku padamu**_

_**Saat itu juga kau menolakku dan menyuruhku pulang karena hari mulai malam**_

_**Tapi aku tetap menunggumu, aku menunggumu berjam-jam tapi kau tak kunjung keluar dari ruanganmu, entahlah aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana, sampai waktu menjadi penanda untuk menyerah, aku kembali pulang tanpamu baik sebagai kakakku seperti awal ataupun sebagai kekasihku.**_

_**Sampai tiba-tiba pria tua datang dengan mobilnya lalu menghampiriku dalam keadaan mabuk, aku yang awalnya senang melihatnya langsung ketakukan, aku terus menghubungi ponselmu tapi kau tidak juga mengangkatnya, begitu pula dengan Nii-chan**_

_**Apa sebegitu tidak berartinya aku di hadapanmu oppa?**_

_**Aku menangis terus memanggil namanya, tapi ia terus memaksa membawaku ke dalam mobilnya lalu meletakkan tangan kotor mereka pada tubuhku. Aku mulai berteriak, , meminta tolong tapi tidak ada yang datang. Aku berteriak sampai pita suaraku seperti putus dan membuatku tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan suara hanya jerita pilu ketika tangan itu melucuti diriku di dalam mobil. Ia terus memaksaku, menamparku, ia bahkan mengancam membunuhku, jika ia menolak. **_

_**Tubuhku penuh dengan tanda setan, penuh dengan cairan menjiikan dan darah tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Dan aku tahu ternyata selama ini, aku bukanlah putri dari ayah dan ibuku, aku hanya anak jalanan yang menerima belas kasih dari kakakku. Hatiku hancur, akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa ayah selalu membedakan kami berdua, terlebih saat ibu meninggal.**_

_**Ia membawaku pulang dengan mobilnya ke rumah, mengancamku untuk tidak memberi tahu siapapun. Sejak saat itu juga aku merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri. Aku membenci ayahku. Tidak. Ia bukan lagi ayahku ia adalah iblis di mataku.**_

_**Jujur saja sejak itu aku trauma dengan sentuhan termasuk sentuhan nii-chan**_

_**Lalu dua bulan kemudian aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku, aku takut sekali terlebih aku belum juga mendapatkan siklus menstruasiku. Dan seolah dijatuhi bom teranyata di dalam perutku tengah tumbuh janin terkutuk, kau tahu rasanya benar-benar seperti ingin mati, dan semakin runyam saat nii-chan akhirnya mengetahuinya**_

_**Aku kalut sehingga terucaplah namamu sebagai ayah dari janin ini.**_

_**Maafkan aku oppa, seandainya semuanya dapat terulang aku tidak ingin kejadiannya menjadi seperti ini. Aku rela jika perasaanku tak sampai padamu. Aku rela hanya menjadi adiku. Aku rela asal aku bisa di sisimu. Aku rela asal kau tidak membenciku. Maafkan aku oppa, maafkan aku yang telah menghancurkan hidupmu, menghancurkan persahabatanmu dengan nii-chan.**_

_**Hahaha hidupku bagai drama tapi ini nyata**_

_**Oppa bisakah kau tidak mengatakan kebenaran pada Nii-chan, aku tidak mau kembali menghancurkan Nii-chan. Tolong berjanjilah! Dan aku juga mengirimkan sesuatu yang seharusnya berada padamu.**_

_**Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu**_

_**Jiwon**_

_Kibum mengepal tangan erat saat melihat wajah Jiwon di layar TV, rekaman video yang diterimanya beberapa jam lalu, beberapa jam setelah sang perekam terkubur untuk selamanya membawa segala kesalahpahaman yang mungkin akan sulit berakhir. Ikatan yang selama ini terjalin kini benar-benar telah terputus, tanpa penjelasan dan berakhir teramat buruk dan menyakitkan. Hatinya teramat sakit seperti terpukul godam, bahunya melorot lelah, kepalanya bahkan sudah disandarkan pada kursi kerjanya. Ikatan itu akhirnya terkoyak karena kebohongan dan ketidakpercayaan. Semuanya selesai, berakhir bersama tanah yang menutup di pemakaman. Wajah Kibum membiru penuh bekas pukulan, sudut bibirnya robek bersama dengan darah yang mengering di sana sebagai tanda yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya sebagai akumulasi amarah yang ditujukan padanya. Rasanya ingin sekali kibum untuk menangis sebagai pelampiasan, tapi ia tak bisa. Bukan, tapi ia tak berhak menangis atas semua duka yang diakibatkan olehnya. Dosa yang ia lakukan kepada orang itu. Sesal, hanya satu kata itu yang berputar-putar di kepalanya, andai waktu bisa ia putar ia bersumpah akan mengubah takdir meski harus mengorbankan hatinya._

_Di meja di depan Kibum terdapat tumpukan dokumen, tanpa melihat isinyapun Kibum tahu apa isinya. Sekilas ia membaca stopmap paling atas berjudul Bukti Dokumen Kejahatan Choi Yeong Ho._

**The Chosen Lady**

**The Ladies and The Truth**

Skandal semakin meluas, Heechul menghubunginya jika kantor penuh dengan panggilan dari sana sini. Kibum bahkan dihubungi secara personal oleh Menteri Koordinator Sekretaris Negara untuk menjelaskan semua yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Kibum memijat pangkal hidungnya menghalau rasa lelah yang menderanya. Ia bahkan baru beberapa saat yang lalu merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan ketika pengakuan cintanya akhirnya berbalas oleh Kyuhyun, saat dirinya memeluk bahkan mencium Kyuhyun tanpa kebohongan dan sandiwara. Kemudian _Boom _seolah sebuah bom dijatuhkan tepat diantara keduanya, masalah besar kembali datang seolah menguji keduanya.

Kibum berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur, menatap Kyuhyun yang tertidur setelah lelah menangis. Guratan lelah juga masih terlihat dalam tidur Kyuhyun. Bekas airmata yang mengering masih membekas di pipinya. Dibelainya rambut kecoklatan Kyuhyun yang terasa sangat halus di telapak tangannya. Kemudian belaiannya mulai turun berhenti di kedua mata Kyuhyun, mata yang dulu penuh gairah keberanian dan cerah, kini berhias kesedihan dan tekanan yang berbalut pancaran cerah yang palsu. Matanya kini sembab karena terlalu lama menangis. Kembali turun ke pipinya, Kibum tersenyum saat kembali teringat jika kedua pipi yang selalu memunculkan gurat kemerahan saat pemiliknya merasakan berbagai emosi. Lalu berlanjut pada bibir yang telah membuatnya kecanduan untuk berkali-kali lagi merasakannya menempel dan bertaut dengan miliknya. Kibum menurunkan wajahnya, matanya kembali menelisik wajah yang akan selalu ia rekam di otaknya, kemudian mengecup pelan dahi, lalu kedua mata, hidung, kedua pipi, sejenak ia kembali memandang wajah sang venus lalu mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. Kibum menutup matanya, menyesapi bibir Kyuhyun yang terasa sangat pas dengan bibirnya sebagai penyalur segala cinta yang tersimpan, kedua tangannya menelusup dibalik punggung Kyuhyun memeluknya erat. Sungguh ia tak pernah menyangka jika ia dapat merasakan perasaan ini, perasaan yang dulu ia anggap kutukan, perasaan yang ia yakini tak mungkin tumbuh di hatinya.

Kyuhyun bergerak saat merasakan seseorang melingkupi tubuhnya, matanya mengerjap perlahan membuka menyesuaikan pencahayaan yang berpendar dari lampu, menandakan waktu tak lagi menandakan siang.

"Kibum." lirih Lyuhyun. Kibum menegakkan tubuhnya mendengar suara parau yang ia yakini milik sang terkasih.

"Aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" lanjut Kibum.

"Minum." Jawab kyuhyun. Kibum membantu Kyuhyun duduk kemudian mengambil segelas air putih yang sudah disediakan di atas nakas. Kyuhyun menerimanya dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

"Ya. Terima kasih." "Kibum..." lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Ya."

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Kyuhyun seolah meyakinkan dirinya. Kibum tersenyum membalas, kemudian kembali memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Tentu, semua baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu, termasuk diriku sendiri." Jawab kibum meyakinkan, Kyuhyun mengangguk merespon dalam pelukan Kibum. "Sekarang tidurlah hari masih malam." Kibum melepas pelukannya dan membimbing Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya menyamankan diri sebelum menarik selimut sebatas dada Kyuhyun lalu kembali memberikan ciuman di dahi Kyuhyun sebagai pengantar tidur.

"Kau juga tidurlah, aku ingin tidur dalam pelukanmu." Kyuhyun mencegah Kibum yang bergerak menjauhinya dengan wajah yang dihiasi sedikit kemerahan karena malu. Kibum kembali tersenyum, kemudian berjalan mengitari tempat tidur dan merebahkan diri di samping Kyuhyun, Kibum semakin mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun , menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dalam rengkuhan dan menyamankan diri. Wajah Kyuhyun kini tepat di depan dada sebelah kiri Kibum, suara debaran jantung Kibum yang teratur seolah menjadi _lullaby _indah yang menenangkan, sedangkan jemari Kibum menepuk punggung Kyuhyun halus, membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengantuk dan tak berapa lama kemudian menutup mata.

,,,,

ZeeZone

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Sungmin-ah?" tanya Siwon dingin.

"Oppa aku, aku hanya.." lirih Sungmin dengan lelehan airmata yang mengalir membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Jawab Tan Sungmin, aku butuh penjelasan kenapa kau bisa membuat keributan seperti itu, terlebih dengan Kyuhyun, demi Tuhan Sungmin, kau membuat semuanya kacau." Siwon semakin menyudutkan.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan adikku apa itu salah?" Sungmin menjerit frustasi, tak menyangka semuanya menjadi seburuk ini.

"Hah" Siwon menghela napas, sungguh ia tak menyangka hatinya malah menjadi seberat ini, bukankah seharusnya ia senang? Dengan adanya skandal ini ia bisa menghancurkan Kibum, tapi kenapa sekarang ia menjadi segusar ini?

"Aku berkata pada Kyuhyun jika aku akan mengembalikanmu padanya." Kata Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Siwon kaget.

"Sejak awal memang kau bukan milikku Oppa, aku dengan egois mengambilmu secara paksa dari Kyuhyun."

"..."

"Aku meminta Otou-sama untuk masuk dalam masalah yang terjadi padamu, membantumu dan sebagai timbal baliknya kau harus menikah denganku padahal aku tahu jika kau adalah kekasih kyuhyun.

"Apa sebenarnya maksudmu Tan Sungmin?" Siwon marah

"Aku tahu kau butuh investasi untuk mempertahankan perusahaan setelah ayahmu dipenjarakan oleh Kim Kibum. Aku ini tak lebih dari seorang monster Oppa." Kata Sungmin menangis.

"Kau tahu aku kekasih Kyuhyun tapi kau masih memaksa untuk bersamaku. Kau memanfaatkan keadaanku saat itu?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa? Kenapa Tan Sungmin?" bentak Siwon sambil mengguncang tubuh Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kau datang ke _mansion _untuk bertemu dengan okaa-sama sebagai kekasih Kyuhyun. Aku iri pada Kyuhyun, aku iri karena Kyuhyun memiliki semua yang tidak bisa kumiliki seorang ibu, ayah, sahabat dan kekasih yang mencintainya, sedangkan aku aku tidak memiliki siapapun kecuali nisan ibuku."

"Apa? Tidakkah kau sadar jika kau juga mendapatkan semua yang dimiliki Kyuhyun?"

"Sekilas memang terlihat begitu hiks, terlihat aku memiliki ibu Kyuhyun, sekilas aku terlihat seperti ibu dan anak dengannya. Ya dia memang tidak membedakanku dengan Kyuhyun, tapi sebenarnya tidak, aku sering melihat sorot sakit dan benci dari mata okaa-sama kepadaku, meskipun ia tidak pernah memeperlakukanku buruk. Otou-sama, aku dan ibuku tidak pernah memiliki hatinya, hanya dia yang buta atas hatinya sendiri. Hatiku sakit oppa jika saat bersama dengan putrinya, ia malah terus membicarakan putrinya yang lain, selalu seperti itu. Sahabat, sampai akhirpun aku tidak bisa memilki sahabat seperti sahabat Kyuhyun, aku bukan orang yang terbuka dan memiliki pergaulan luas, sulit bagiku untuk memiliki teman apalagi sahabat yang selalu di sisimu. Lalu kekasih, aku memang mendapatkanmu, tapi aku tidak pernah mendapatkan hatimu. Bahkan caraku mendapatkanmu sangat menjijikan."

"Cukup Sungmin, aku tidak ingin mendengar lagi. aku butuh berpikir." Seru Siwon lirih setelah mengetahui rahasia besar istrinya. Ia berjalan gontai menuju ruang kerja, menutup rapat pintu, dan tenggelam meninggalkan Sungmin yang terduduk menangis seolah kakinya tidak dapat lagi menumpu berat tubuhnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku ini monster oppa, jika bukan karena aku mungkin okaa-sama masih berada di sisi Kyuhyun."

,,,,

ZeeZone

Siwon duduk lemas di kursi kerjanya, seolah semua yang di dengarnya hanya kebohongan ia tidak dapat mempercayai semuanya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika selama ini istrinya menyimpan rahasia gelapnya sendiri. Pikirannya kacau, sejujurnya pada awalnya ia merasa senang dengan skandal yang menyebar diantara Kyuhyun, Kibum, Sungmin dan dirinya sendiri. Skandal itu memudahkannya menghancurkan Kibum, tapi kemudian seperti palu yang menghantam, istrinya memberitahukan kebenaran yang tersimpan selama ini. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika Sungmin yang ia kenal lugu dan polos ternyata mampu melakukan hal jahat untuk memenuhi keinginannya. Semuanya, hidupnya selama ini ternyata sudah direncanakan oleh Sungmin.

Kemudian matanya melihat sebuah paketdi atas meja. Paket yang diberikan oleh Kibum tadi siang. Tadinya ia enggan mengetahui isinya, tetapi entah kenapa hatinya menyuruh melakukan hal yang berkebalikan dengan keinginannya. Kemudian tampaklah dua buah benda yang pertama adalah sebuah _recorder ,_ sedangkan yang lainnya adalah sebuah _compact disk._

Siwon sedikit ragu mengambil salah satu dari dua benda itu, namun akhirnya ia menetapkan diri untuk mengetahui isinya. Seolah dibimbing menuju kebenaran Siwon mengambil _recorder _dan menyalakannya. Lalu terdengarlah suara dingin yang sangat dikenalinya.

"_Jiwon."_

"_Oppa, lama tidak bertemu. Wajahmu.. (Suara yang dipanggil Jiwon terdiam kemudian melanjutkan). "Apa Nii-chan yang melakukannya?" (lirih)_

"_Apa yang dikatakan kakakmu benar Jiwon?" (Suara dingin itu terdengar lebih lembut)_

"_..." (Tidak ada suara yang terdengar, kemudian terdengar helaan napas berat yang diyakini milik si pria)_

"_Siapa ayahnya, kenapa kakakmu tiba-tiba datang padaku kemudian memukuliku tanpa aku bisa memberikan penjelasan?"_

"_Kau ayahnya?"_

"_Jangan bercanda Choi Jiwon, bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?"_

"_Kumohon Oppa, jadikan bayi ini anakmu, anak kita!" (Suara Jiwon terdengar memohon)_

"_Tidak, aku tidak bisa Jiwon."_

_Bruuk terdengar suara sesuatu terjatuh._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan, bangun Jiwon, hentikan itu! Kau tidak mendapatkan apa yang kau mau meskipun kau berlutut seperti ini." (terdengar perubahan suara si pria pemjadi lebih dingin)_

"_Oppa aku tahu apa yang yang ayah lakukan, aku bisa memberikan bukti semua pelanggarannya padamu asal kau mau menjadi suamiku. Bukankah itu yang sedang kau lakukan, menyelidiki kebusukan ayahku."_

"_Tidak."_

"_Ayahku memang orang yang buruk, aku tahu itu."_

"_Tidak, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, dan kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi anak yang membuat orang tuanya masuk penjara._

Tuut. Siwon mematikan _recorder. _Bahunya sudah benar-benar turun karena kebenaran lagi-lagi meluluh-lantakan hatinya. Siwon menyalakan laptop di depannya kemudian memasukan CD itu. Tidak berapa lama, sesosok yang ia sangat tahu memenuhi monitor laptopnya, suaranya, suara yang sangat di rindukannya. Adiknya tercinta, kini berada di depannya meskipun hanya dalam sebuah video.

Detik demi detik berlalu, air matanya tak bisa terbendung saat melihat dan mendengar pengakuan sang adik, jemarinya terkepal menghalau getaran kekecewaan. Hatinya sakit saat mengetahui kebenarannya, ia seperti di tusuk, bahkan adiknya tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya. Ia tak tahu siapa yang harus dinyatakan benar atau salah. Kenapa takdir yang harus menghampirinya sebegini buruk. Ia yang merupakan salah satu pebisnis terhebat ternyata tidak lebih dari seorang pecundang. Mencampakan gadis yang dicintainya, menjual harga diri demi sebuah investasi, kemudian kebenaran yang dikatakan istrinya membuat batinnya terpukul, bahkan yang paling menyakitkan adalah adiknya tak mau menceritakan masalahnya tapi malah mengasihani dirinya dan meminta tolong orang lain untuk menyembunyikan kebenaran, dan yang paling menyayat saat sang ayah yang sangat di hormatinya tidak lebih dari seorang iblis. Siwon menangis, kini ia tak lagi menahan suara tangisnya. Hatinya benar-benar telah hancur.

.drrt. Dering notifikasi pesan terdengar dari ponsel Siwon. Siwon membuka pesan yang terkirim seketika matanya membulat.

_Dari: Dewan Han_

_Eagle-san situasi sangat baik sekarang, terima kasih atas skandal yang kau lakukan. Kau hebat. Sekarang saatnya kita menyingkirkan Menteri Kim, culik istrinya dan giring Kim brengsek itu pada jurang kematiannya! Lakukan sebersih mungkin, aku tidak mau ada kegagalan lagi._

,,,,

ZeeZone

Changmin melihat berita yang terus-terusan dilaporkan di berbagai media. Keadaan ini membuatnya sangat khawatir. Berkali-kali Changmin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa gadis yang dicintainya baik-baik saja tapi berkali-kali juga ia meragukannya. Ini skandal yang sangat besar bahkan lebih besar dibanding skandal sebelumnya.

Wartawan semakin banyak menunggu di depan gedung tempatnya bekerja. Beberapa rekannya bahkan sampai berbusa menjawab telepon yang masuk menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun, karyawan yang menjadi saksi mata diperitah tutup mulut oleh atasannya. Ia bersyukur Kyuhyun bekerja pada orang yang sangat menyayanginya secara tulus. Atasannya itu bahkan tidak mengindahkan profit yang mereka dapat jika menyiarkan skandal ini.

Changmin tidak menyangka jika Sungmin berani menemui Kyuhyun secara terbuka di ruang publik. Ia sebenarnya sudah mengira jika cepat atau lambat kakak tiri Kyuhyun itu pasti akan menemui Kyuhyun sejak orang-orangnya melaporkan jika Sungmin pindah ke Korea. Kepalanya pusing di tambah dengan bekas tamparan yang diberikan atasannya Lee Eunhyuk, saat Enhyuk melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari tangga darurat dengan derai airmata kemudian ia keluar setelahnya.

"Hah sial sekali kita, kenapa skandal ini harus terjadi di kantor kita." Keluh seseorang rekan Changmin.

"Ya lagipula apa yang dilihat Menteri Kim dari Kyuhyun, gadis itu bahkan tidak ada bagus-bagusnya." Kata yang lain jengkel.

"Lagipula kenapa juga Manajer Lee harus melindungi orang seperti dia jika dengan skandal ini kita bisa naik gaji."

"Iya hahahaha. Lagipula jelas jika Kyuhyun itu genit pada semua pria, hanya karena ia dekat dengan direktur Lee donghae dia seenaknya bertindak, aku yakin dia menjadi simpanan direktur Lee di belakang Manajer Lee. "

Brakk. Changmin memukul meja keras tiba-tiba, membuat ruangan itu hening seketika. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu kaget mendengar pukulan Changmin, apalagi melihat wajah Changmin yang tampak dingin menatap satu per satu pada mereka.

"Changmin kau kenapa?" tanya seseorang ragu.

"Heh, sudah selesai kalian menggunjing. Kalian pikir siapa kalian, kalian orang baik sampai bisa menyudutkan orang lain dengan sebegitu buruknya. Bukankah kalian jurnalis. Memalukan jika jurnalis bahkan tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya." Kata Changmin dingin.

"Hahaha Changmin jangan terlalu serius begitu, lagipula harusnya kau senang bukankah dia selalu tidak acuh padamu." Kata rekan pria yang lain.

Changmin marah, tinjunya seketika dia layangkan ke arah rekan prianya itu. "Jaga mulutmu brengsek, kau bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang Kyuhyun." kata Changmin sambil masih memukuli wajah rekan prianya. Suasananya menjadi riuh, orang-orang di ruangan itu menjadi panik atas perkelahian sepihak itu. "Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menghina Kyuhyun apalagi menyakitinya. Tidak selama aku masih hidup atau dia akan mati di tanganku."

"Changmin berhenti." Teriak Eunhyuk yang datang setelah mendapat laporan tentang perkelahian itu. Tetapi Changmin seolah menulikan telinganya dan terus memukul pria itu yang kini sudah pasrah tak melawan membiarkan wajahnya menjadi sasaran samsak Changmin.

"Shim Changmin, kubilang berhenti, kalian semua apa yang kalian lakukan sebelum Joonho menjadi mayat." Enhyuk berteriak, seketika kerumunan orang itu langsung menarik tubuh Changmin dari tubuh Joonho yang babak belur. "Bawa dia ke klinik atau Rumah Sakit!"

Napas Changmin terengah-engah, jemarinya masih mengepal bergetar. Plak. Suara tamparan terdengar, tersangkanya adalah Eunhyuk, seolah disadarkan Changmin langsung terduduk di kursi dibelakangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek, aku ingin membunuh karyawanku hah?" Kata Eunhyuk sambil menarik kerah kemeja Changmin., sedangkan Changmin hanya diam menunduk. Merasa dihiraukan Eunhyuk membalik badannya menatap tajam karyawannya.

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini, jelaskan dengan sebenar-benarnya!" kata Eunhyuk tajam. Seluruh karyawan di ruangan itu terdiam saling melirik, beberapa waktu berlalu tapi masih belum ada yang membuka suara. "Baiklah jika kalian masih diam, kalian semua kupecat sekarang juga."

"APA?" koor semua orang terkecuali Changmin dan Eunhyuk.

"Manajer Lee, tunggu dulu Anda tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, kami bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa hanya mereka yang menyulut pertengakaran karena menggunjing Kyuhyun." kata seorang karyawan wanita dengan gugup. Eunhyuk menyeringai.

"Menggunjing?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Iya kami hanya mendengarkan, kami tidak membicarakan hal buruk apapun tentang Kyuhyun, hanya Inha, Nara, Jooyeon, kumudian Joonho mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Changmin marah dan langsung menerjang Joonho." Tambah karyawan lain, takut kehilangan pekerjaan.

"Jadi kalian membicarakan Kyuhyun Seo Inha, Park Nara, Lim Jooyeon. Hah. Tidak kusangka mulut kalian penuh dengan pedang. Kalian pikir aku tidak tahu jika diam-diam kalian selalu mengacaukan pekerjaan Kyuhyun sehingga membuatnya sering kali mengulang. Aku tahu, Kyuhyun yang kalian gosipkan juga tahu, tapi ia tetap diam dan tidak membuat masalah. Jika bukan karena Kyuhyun sudah dari dulu kupecat kalian. Kalian bahkan tidak lebih produktif dari Kyuhyun. Kalian bertiga. Kalian dipecat. Inyeong berikan pesangon dan berika sanksi dan biaya pengobatan pada Joonho. Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian besok pagi di kantor ini." kata Eunhyuk membalik badan kembali ke arah Changmin yang masih menunduk. "Kau Shim Changmin ikut aku!" perintah Eunhyuk dan berjalan menuju ruangannya. Eunhyuk berjalan beberapa langkah kemudian kembali membalikan badannya kearah karyawannya termasik tiga yang dipecatnya tadi.

"Dengar kalian semua, aku tekankan sekali lagi jika kalian tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya jangan berikan asumsi buruk. Sejujurnya aku membenci gosip, karenanya aku tidak pernah bekerja di divisi itu. Aku adalah wartawan, aku jurnalis. Aku tidak tertarik menjual berita hanya untuk keuntungan semata. Beritaku adalah fakta. Dan aku bangga menginformasikan masyarakat sebuah berita yang berdasarkan fakta bukan asumsi belaka.

,,,,

ZeeZone

Kibum kini berada di ruangan kerjanya, setelah beberapa waktu lalu menemani kekasih yang merangkap istrinya tertidur. Meskipun Kyuhyun menyuruhnya ikut tidur, tapi matanya tak kunjung menutup dan menjemput mimpi, karena bahkan tanpa tertidurpun dirinya seolah tengah bermimpi buruk. Sebenarnya skandal bukan masalah baru buatnya, bahkan petemuannya kembali dengan Kyuhyun membawa keduanya ke dalam sebuah skandal meskipun berujung dengan sebuah ikatan yang dibungkus cinta. Namun skandal yang tengah berhembus sekarang tidak hanya menampilkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun sebagai subjek, tetapi juga turut menyeret keluarga istrinya itu, terlebih ia kini tahu segala permasalan yang terjadi dan mengelilingi Kyuhyun setelah orangnya memberikan laporan lengkap tentang Kyuhyun dan keluarganya. Selain itu, skandal ini secara tidak sengaja menyeret Choi Siwon ke dalamnya. Itu berarti, secara tidak langsung Kibum telah menyeret Kyuhyun dalam pusaran perseteruan antara Kibum dan Siwon, dan dengan skandal ini Siwon dan orang-orang dibelakangnya mendapat _jackpot _untuk menghancurkan Kibum. Akhirnya sekarang bukan hanya Kibum yang terancam nyawanya tetapi juga Kyuhyun yang mungkin akan dijadikan alat untuk menghancurkannya.

Selama ini ia selalu lolos dari segala kemungkinan kematian entah itu keajaiban atau bukan, Tuhan belum mengakhiri masa hidupnya, meskipun segala usaha pembunuhan itu meninggalkan banyak bekas di tubuhnya, seolah sebagai mengingat jika banyak musuh menginginkan kematiannya. Dulu ia harus terus melindungi orangtuanya, saat satu per satu musuh Korea dimasukannya ke dalam penjara. Choi Yeongho contohnya, mantan menteri riset dan teknologi sebelumnya dan pemilik perusahaan tambang emas di Korea dan Jepang, sekaligus gurunya dan juga ayah sahabatnya. Digulingkannya dari kursi pemerintahan dan dimasukannya ke dalam penjara karena kasus pembuangan limbah ilegal sehingga mengakibatkan tercemarnya sumber air dan penyakit menjangkiti masyarakat. Ia yang seorang idealis tidak bisa duduk diam saat profesor yang sangat di hormatinya malah melakukan hal yang membahayakan ditambah lagi setelah ia mengetahui jika pria itu juga yang mengahancurkan hidup Jiwon, bahkan Jiwon adalah anaknya sendiri.

Kibum juga menyeret semua orang yang terlibat dengan Choi YeongHo termasuk para pejabat, bahkan anggota dewan, sehingga tidak heran jika banyak kalangan atas yang menganggap Kibum adalah duri dalam daging, harus dihilangkan dari sisi presiden.

Tok tok tok. Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, belum sempat Kibum menjawab, seseorang dengan santainya masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Wow kau terlihat berantakan Menteri Kim." Seru seorang wanita santai sambil langsung mendudukan dirinya di sofa dan membuka blezer dan hanya menampilkan kemeja tanpa lengannya.

"Kupikir tamu harusnya menekan bel sebelum masuk ke rumah orang lain." Sindir Kibum.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan suka jika rumahmu berisik di waktu seperti ini. Lagipula aku masih punya kartu _pass _rumahmu dan itu sangat berguna." jawab Heechul sambil menujuk jam di dinding yang menunjukan pukul 10 malam.

"Ada apa kau ke sini?" tanya Kibum sinis.

"Kau benar-benar dalam _mood _yang buruk ya. _Anyway, _aku hanya ingin melihat tampang berantakanmu." Kata Heechul.

"Apa aku berantakan?"

"Yang terburuk selama aku mengenalmu. Anggota dewan memanggil, kumpulan orang korup itu sepertinya punya alibi untuk menjatuhkanmu sekarang. Skandal cinta menteri Kim Kibum, _headline_ ituterus saja menjadi tren bahkan presiden juga secara langsung memanggilku tadi. Katanya ia menghubungi tapi ponselmu tidak aktif." Ujar Heechul sambil berjalan ke arah mini bar di ruangan itu, mengambil sebotol anggur dan menuangkannya.

"Sepertinya _lowbat_ , aku akan menemuinya besok."

"Bagaimana Kyuhyun?"

"Tentu saja terkejut, kecemasannya kembali menyerang, untung saja ia bisa tenang tanpa obat penenang."

"Tolong jaga dia Kibum, aku memohon padamu jangan lepaskan pandanganmu darinya." Lirih Heechul. Ini kedua kalinya Heechul memohon dan keduanya berkaitan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau terdengar seperti ibu yang takut kehilangan anaknya." Ujar Kibum santai.

"Hahaha. Bukankah secara tidak langsung aku memang ibunya. Aku istri dari ayahnya. Meskipun tidak pernah terdaftar secara resmi." Heechul tertawa meskipun tawa yang entah mengapa terdengar menyakitkan.

"Aku juga." Kibum berhenti sejenak, mengambil segelas anggur dari botol yang sama dengan Heechul. "Ini pertama kalinya bagiku merasa sangat takut noona, aku takut jika dia akan meninggalkanku karenaku, atau aku yang akan meninggalkannya nanti." Kata Kibum lirih, Heechul terdiam saat Kibum kembali memanggilnya kakak, sudah lama sekali sejak terkhir kali Kibum memanggilnya kakak. Kibum yang terbiasa mudah menyelesaikan masalah, kini terlihat penuh pikiran.

"Aku akan selalu di sisimu Kibumie, jangan lupakan jika Kyuhyun punya ayah yang kuat juga. Meskipun terlihat tidak peduli, Hankyung sesungguhnya sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. baik dulu maupun sekarang."

"Aku besok akan menemui presiden." Kibum tiba-tiba.

"Presiden pasti meminta klarifikasi atas semua skandal ini, taruhan beliau pasti memintamu melakukan konferensi pers untuk membersihkan namamu." Heechul menimpali.

"Ya, aku melarang Kyuhyun keluar rumah besok, dan sepertinya aku harus memberikan pengawalan untuk Kyuhyun, mereka pasti menjadikan Kyuhyun target."

"Ya lakukanlah, bawa kesini semua pasukan rahasiamu itu. Aku rindu Nickhun dan Chansung." Heechul teringat dua pengawal tampan Kibum yang memiliki ilmu dan keterampilan beladiri yang hebat.

"Kau masih memuja kedua orang itu."

"Tentu saja, mataku masih awas melihat pria tampan bertubuh indah."

,,,,

ZeeZone

Di luar terlihat sebuah mobil sedan terparkir di depan sebuah rumah mengamati gerak-gerik dua rumah di depannya, yakni rumah kibum. Kedua orang dengan pakaian hitam rapih itu terus saja mengawasi rumah yang terletak di lingkungan mewah itu, yang satu memakai _earphone _sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di ujung sambungan, sedangkan yang lainnya masih terus mengawasi di balik kacamata hitamnya.

"Baik kami masih mengawasinya Eagle-san, tidak ada yang datang kecuali sekretaris menteri Kim. Menteri Kim dan istrinyapun tidak keluar rumah sejak datang."

"_Terus awasi dan cari kesempatan untuk bisa menjalankan rencana, tapi ingat jangan sampai target tersakiti. Jika ia tergores kalian akan mati di tanganku."_

"Baik Eagle-san, kami mengerti." Tut tut tut. Pembicaraan itu terputus. Salah satu pria dalam mobil itu melirik ke arah rekannya yang baru saja melakukan komunikasi dengan salah satu petinggi organisasi bawah tanahnya itu.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" tanya pria dengan kacamata hitam.

"Dia hanya mengingatkan tugas kita, dan jangan melukai target, kita akan mati di tangannya nanti." Kata pria satunya.

"Cih, permainan seperti ini tidak kusukai. Aku lebih suka langsung membunuh target." Balasnya.

"Target kita sebenarnya adalah menteri Kim, istrinya itu hanyalah pion. Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa menteri Kim itu masih terus hidup setelah segala rencana pembunuhan itu."

"Karena yang melakukan eksekusi hanya sampah tak berguna. Itulah kenapa kita dipanggil kembali ke Korea untuk menuntaskan ini."

"Kau benar Choi Seunghyun."

"Ya Kwon Jiyong."

To be continued

Saya kembali, saya minta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya karena tidak tepat janji. Boleh saya kasih alasan. Aduh saya macam pecundang, karena udah tahu salah tapi masih kasih alasan.

Dua minggu kemarin saya beneran sibuk, bolak-balik ke instansi pemerintah, trus ke polres buat ngurus-ngurus dokumen. Jadi ga sempet buat mikir nulis fict. Ini saya juga baru bikin tadi sore jam 3an. Pusiiinggg...

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf ya, trus saya juga ga bisa nulis seminggu sekali atau apdet cepet, soalnya saya nulis kalo lagi mood aja, atau saat saya kosong. Trus chapter ini kayanya boring banget otak saya udah panas depan laptop terus. Jadi sekedarnya yaaaaa. Typo dimana mana di seluruh cerita saya ga edit hehehe

Ya udah segitu aja cuap-cuapnya.

With love

ZeeAll

.


End file.
